ayer, hoy y mañana te amare igual
by VaNeSiThA
Summary: Bella y Edward cuando niños tuvieron una discucion que provoco que Bella se fuera de forks ¿Que pasara cuando tenga que volver? ¿Porque habrán discutido? descubrelo aquí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo creo la historia
1. Capítulo 1: ¿la mejor decisión?

**Capitulo 1: ¿La mejor decisión?**

"_Estaba en un lugar frio y muy conocido también, había un bosque que raramente también me parecía familiar._

_-Bella- Oí como me llamaban desde lejos. Era una __vos aterciopelada y la mas hermosa que había escuchado-¿Bella amor?- esa vos me llamaba y se escuchaba mas cerca, esperen un segundo ¿Me llamo amor?_

_Cuando di la vuelta buscando el lugar proveniente de esa hermoso vos, vi esos inconfundibles ojos verdes que reconocería en cualquier Lugar._

_-¿Edward? ¿Eres tu?- Pregunte con confusión en la vos, el era mi amigo de la infancia, el motivo por el cual me fui de forks._

_-Si amor soy yo, al que abandonaste hace tanto tiempo- Me dijo con dolor en la vos._

_Cuando me acerque, el se empezó a desvanecer- ¡No Edward! – Grite a todo pulmón, pero al parecer no me escucho porque se desvaneció por completo."_

**-¡Edward!- Desperté gritando- Fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño Bella- Me calme yo misma.**

**Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en Los Ángeles con mi abuela Marie, mis padres y hermano viven en un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks en Washington. No vivo con ellos ya que mi mejor amigo me iso mucho daño y no soportaba verlo a la cara sin no ponerme a llorar, a si que tome la decisión de irme a vivir con mi abuela aquí en Los Ángeles. **

**Mi mejor amigo se llamaba Edward Cullen, éramos amigos desde pequeños ya que nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y su hermana melliza Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga, ambos lo eran, hasta ese fastidioso día.**

**-Bella hija, esta listo el desayuno-Grito mi abuela que seguramente me llamaba desde la cocina.**

**-Ya voy abuela- Le grite cuando me levantaba tomaba mi ropa y me fui a dar una ducha- Me doy una ducha y bajo- Le grite en el pasillo del baño.**

**Cuando entre, el agua caliente me relajo los músculos, cuando termine me puse mi ****blusa ****verde agua de mangas cortas, mis Jeans cortos hasta la rodilla y mis sandalias verdes también. **

**-Hola abuela- Salude a mi abuela con un beso en la mejilla y me senté al frente de ella- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa falsa que tenia ya que todavía seguía intrigada en mi raro sueño.**

**-Mucho mejor, Mmm hija tenemos que hablar- Me dijo mi abuela muy seria, algo andaba mal, lo presentía.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte con mucha confusión ella nunca era así de seria si no era importante.**

**-Me llamo tu madre y me dijo que quería pasar tu último año en el instituto con ella- Me dijo con un leve tono de tristeza en su vos. **

**-¿Van a venir mis padres y Emmet a los Ángeles? ¡Que bien! – Hace tiempo que no veía al grandulón de Emmet, el fue el que me defendió y el que mas me comprendió cuando me fui, aunque seguía siendo amigo de Edward claro.**

**-No hija veras tu ****madre**** quiere que lo pases con ella allá en Forks- No por favor, si volvía a Forks significaba volver a ver a Edward no lo soportaría.**

**-Abuela no me vas a dejar ir ¿Cierto?- Pregunte con la esperanza de que se opusiera.**

**-No, no me opongo hija creo que es lo mejor para ti- iba a protestar pero ella prosiguió- Es tu ultimo año antes de que vayas a la universidad y creo que es lógico que quiera que estés con ellos un año completo, no lo estas desde los 11 años amor.**

**-¿Lo puedo pensar por lo menos?- No sabia si era lo mejor o no y debería estar 100% segura.**

**-Bueno te dejo sola, voy al súper mercado por mercancía- Me dijo tomando su cartera y despidiéndose de mi con un beso en la mejilla- Piénsalo bien hija te extrañan mucho.**

**Termine de tomar mi desayuno y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar.**

**Me tumbe en mi cama puse música y pensé lo positivo y negativo si me devolvía a Forks.**

**Lo negativo de volver a Forks significaría volver a ver a Edward.**

**Lo positivo era que iba a volver a ver a mis otros amigos y a Alice, mi mejor amiga, ella no fue la culpable de que su hermano mellizo dijera esas palabras horribles.**

**Lo negativo seria volver a recordar todo el dolor que sufrí gracias a Edward.**

**Lo positivo y creo que ganadora era volver a ver a mis padres y a Emmet los extrañaba mucho y más al grandulón y sus tontas bromas.**

**También echaba de menos a Jasper y a Rosalie los hermanos Hale, mis grandes amigos, quienes me entere que salían con Emmet y Alice.**

**Creo que era definitivo, me devolvía a Forks ya que a Edward lo podía evitar fácilmente, creo, y solo me tengo que concentrar en pasar un gran año con mis seres queridos ya era mucho evitarlos por 6 años.**

**Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que un ruido en mi computadora llamo mi atención. Lo fui a ver y era una invitación para conversar con Emmet inmediatamente la acepte.**

**Emmet Swan dice: Hey hermana ¿Cómo esta la abuela?**

**Bella Swan dice: Hola hermano, si yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar.**

**Emmet Swan dice: Bella yo ya se que estas bien ¿Para que preguntar?**

**Bella Swan dice: No lo se tal ves estén por explotar mis neuronas por tanto pensar en una decisión importante.**

**Emmet Swan dice: ¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Te metiste en problemas? Ya se ¿Tienes novio?**

**Bella Swan dice: ¿Qué? No nada de eso, no importa, ¿Cómo están por allá? ¿Como están mamá y papá?**

**Emmet Swan dice: Bien aunque mamá esta un poco triste no se porque lo esta si estoy yo **

**Bella Swan dice: Mmm bueno yo si se porque esta triste.**

**Emmet Swan dice: ¿Así que lo sabes? Dímelo ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! **

**Era ahora o nunca.**

**Bella Swan dice: Bueno es que llamo a la abuela y le dijo que quería pasar mi último año de instituto conmigo.**

**Emmet Swan dice: ¿Vas a estar este último año con nosotros? Genial.**

**Bella Swan dice: Si pero no se lo digas a nadie que yo se lo quiero decir.**

**Pasaron varios minutos y Emmet no respondía.**

**Bella Swan dice: Emmet ¿Estas hay? Emmet.**

**En ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular, Era mi madre.**

**-¿Diga?- Respondí.**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que aceptabas volver a Forks? – Decía llorando mi madre.**

**-¿Cómo te enteraste?- Justo en ese minuto se escucho la vos de Emmet gritando "Bella vuelve a casa, Bella vuelve a casa" muchas veces.**

**-Lo siento hija ya lo conoces es muy….- Dejo incompleta la frase porque se escucho un fuerte golpe de puerta y un.**

**-Lo siento Emmet- Era Alice- Tuve que entrar así porque ¿Es verdad que Bella vuelve a casa?**

**-Si Alice, Bella vuelve a casa- Se escucho un grito de Alice tan fuerte que hasta tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oído o si no me iba a quedar sorda.**

**-Si incluso estoy hablando con ella ahora- Se escucho un movimiento de teléfono y me hablo Alice.**

**-Hola Bella tanto tiempo- Me dijo con su linda vos cantarina.**

**-Hola Alice una pregunta ¿Cómo escuchaste a Emmet?- Pregunte, tenia que saber que tanto grito Emmet para que ella lo escuchara.**

**-Hay Bella no te acuerdas que vivo al lado de tu casa- Oh no si lo escucho Alice tal ves el también.**

**-¿Bueno y cuando llegas?- Pregunto Alice.**

**-Si hija tengo que preparar tu cuarto- Era mi madre quizás tengan el alta voz encendido.**

**-Bueno no lo se todavía, si me falta todavía decirle a la abuela, es que recién tome la decisión, también tengo que ordenar mis cosas y comprar el pasaje de avión hacia Forks.**

**-Bueno hija no te preocupes por el pasaje yo ya te lo compre, lo tiene tu abuela, el avión sale en 2 días.**

**-Mmm bueno mamá me voy tengo que empezar a empacar Bye te quiero- Me despedí.**

**-Bueno Chao hija, también te quiero, a tu padre le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere Bye- Y colgó, cerré el móvil y mire mi habitación **

**-¿Por donde empiezo?- Me pregunte yo misma.**

**Estuve toda la tarde ordenando mis maletas y otras cosas. Cuando se lo dije a mi abuela se alegro pero todavía tenia un poco de pena. A las 11 de la noche ya tenia todo listo, solo me faltaba ir a ver unos trámites del instituto y estaría lista para irme a Forks.**

**Lo bueno es que era agosto y creo que en Forks iban a entrar el 15 de Septiembre, todavía tenía tiempo de inscribirme y no me harían ningún problema ya que soy hija del Jefe Swan. **

**Me acosté pensando en todo lo que me esperaba en Forks y en si podría soportar los malos recuerdos, ojala pueda y saber que esta fue la decisión correcta.**


	2. capitulo 2: Llegada a forks

**Capitulo 2: Llegando a forks**

**Estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mi abuela hasta cuando se escucho como decía una vos que mi vuelo estaba a punto de salir. **

**-Bien hija este es un adiós, recuerda cuidarte y alejarte un rato de los hospitales- Me dijo mi abuela riéndose con lagrimas en los ojos. Desde pequeña soy propensa a los accidentes aquí en L.A no he tenido muchos si no como unos 9 o 10.**

**-Lo are abuela y prometo llamarte cada día que pueda o mandarte un correo- Le dije abrasándola, estos 6 años había sido tan comprensiva y cariñosa conmigo que la iba a extrañar mucho.**

**-Ya vete antes que pierdas tu vuelo- Me dijo empujándome, me despedí por última vez y me fui.**

**Cuando me senté donde me indicaron, no pude evitar pensar cual fue el gran motivo que me llevo a Los Ángeles.**

"_Yo tenia 11 años y Alice y Edward cumplían 12 el 20 de junio, hoy, era el cumpleaños de Edward y me arregle lo mas que pude para la ocasión, ese día le iba a declarar mi amor a Edward si yo Isabella Swan estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Me puse un vestido que me llegaba un poco mas abajo que la rodilla de color azul marino._

_Cuando Emmet y yo llegamos, mi hermano se fue con Jasper y yo me fui con Alice a su habitación. _

_-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? Feliz cumpleaños Alice- Salude cuando entre al cuarto de Alice y abrasándola._

_-Hola Bella, estábamos hablando de los chicos, ¿te nos unes?- Alice y Rosalie eran y son hermosas, no lo digo porque yo era horrible porque yo soy normal ojos cafés chocolates, piel pálida y traslucida, cabello moreno, delgada, como ya dije normal. Alice era delgada y con un cuerpo envidiable, era pequeña pero con mucha energía, tenia el pelo cortó negro y cada una de sus puntas en una dirección contraria, ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre Carlisle e igual pero no aun mejor que los de Edward y también era con una tez blanca pero no tanto como yo. Rosalie era alta con un cuerpo escultural, ojos azules, cabellera rubia y larga y su tez era Blanca casi morena._

_-Claro, oye hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta el otro cumpleañero?- Era raro no ver a Edward con Emmet porque aunque era un año mayor que nosotros se llevaban bien. (Las edades de cada uno eran Edward y Alice 18, Jasper y yo teníamos 17 y Emmet y Rosalie tenían 18 años. Emmet y Rosalie se tomaron un año libre de la Universidad porque nuestros padres querían que fueran con nosotros. Edward y Alice cumplieron los 18 hace tan solo 2 meses)_

_-No lo se probablemente este en su cuarto- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la boca._

_-bueno sigamos Alice ¿Te gusta mi hermano cierto?-Rosalie le pregunto a Alice._

_-Si chicas es tan dulce, cariñoso, hermoso…._

_-Ya Alice entendimos ¿Porque no te le declaras de una ves por todas?- La interrumpí porque conociendo a Alice podría estar toda la noche describiendo a Alguien y mas si es su Jasper._

_-Mira quien lo dice ¿Por qué no te le declaras a Edward?-¿Qué? ¿Como lo sabia? No se lo había dicho a nadie._

_-¿Soy muy obvia?- Pregunte sonrojándome, no había caso haciéndome la inocente ya que Alice y Rosalie pueden estar toda la noche torturándome para que les diga._

_-Si se te nota hasta en los dedos del pie- Me dijo Rosalie tirándome una almohada- ¿Por qué no le dices?_

_-No se tengo miedo de que él no me quiera mas que una amiga y si le digo se echaría a perder nuestra amistad- Dije tapándome la cara con la almohada._

_- Bella tienes que ser valiente, el que arriesga gana-Me dijo Alice._

_-Bueno lo hare pero con una condición- Yo no seria la única que se le declararía a su chico._

_-¿Cuál?- Preguntaron las chicas al unísono._

_-Que tu Alice te le declares a Jasper- Le dije apuntándola con el dedo- y tu Rose te le declares a mi hermano-Cuando la nombre se sorprendió- ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta que te gusta mi hermano? Bueno te diré el babea por ti._

_-¿No te molesta cierto?- me pregunto sonrojándose._

_-Claro que no, serian la pareja ideal- Le dije a Rose. Después de organizarnos que le íbamos a decir, cada una se fue a la búsqueda de su chico._

_Camine por toda la casa buscando a Edward pero no lo encontraba fui a su cuarto y tampoco estaba hay. En el camino me encontré con Esme su mamá._

_-Hola Esme ¿No has visto a Edward?- le pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Oh si claro esta en el jardín Bella- Me dijo- Por cierto ¿Cómo esta René?- Mi madre estaba con un resfriado muy contagioso y por eso no vino conmigo a la fiesta solo vino mi padre Charlie y Emmet._

_-Esta mucho mejor gracias por pregunta, me voy a buscar a Edward hasta luego- Me despedí y me fui directo al Jardín._

_Cuando estaba cerca del jardín escuche voces proveniente de hay, cuando me pude asomar divise a Edward y a Tania, ¿Qué hacia Edward con ella? Supuestamente a Edward no le agradaba Tania._

_-Vamos Eddie ¿Qué me querías decir?- Le pregunto la tonta esa, si no me agradaba para nada Tania._

_-Bueno te iba a preguntar si... Si ¿Querías ser mi novia?- ¿Qué? No se si fue mi imaginación u otra cosa, pero escuche como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos._

_-Siiii- Chillo la Tania esa, esta se acercó mas a Edward con la intención de besarlo, no me iba a quedar viendo esa escena a si que di media vuelta y me fui pero me tropecé con una silla y me caí._

_-¿Bella?- Pregunto Edward- Déjame yo te ayudo- Se acercó con la intención de ayudarme pero yo me aleje de sus manos._

_-No…. No me toques- Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos- no me vuelvas a tocar nunca mas ni si quiera me hables- Le dije poniéndome de pie y limpiándome._

_-Eddie ¿Por qué no le dices lo que me dijiste hace un rato?- Le dijo Tania._

_-¿Qué cosa Edward?- Le pregunte todavía con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Que…. Que bueno que me digas eso porque ya no quiero ser mas tu amigo, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra y menos que me mires- Escuche otro crujido en mi pecho. Edward me decía estas palabras tan…. Tan frio._

_-¿Es por Tania cierto?- Pregunte, tenia que saberlo._

_-No… Tania no es como tu, ella es mejor, solo no comprendo ¿Por qué eres tan… Tan… tonta? Nunca debiste acercarte- y otro crujido, que nunca me acercara a el me rompería mas el corazón- Ya no quiero ser mas tu amigo._

_-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, así lo hare- Le grite- Vete al diablo Edward- Lo odiaba, primero compararme con la Tania esa y decir que ella era mejor que yo, segundo por decirme tonta, Ja tonto el porque esta con Tania y tercero porque aunque me dijera esas palabras todavía lo quería._

_Salí corriendo a la casa a buscar a mi papá y cuando me lo encontré y me vio llorando corrió a abrasarme._

_-¿Qué paso Bella?- Me pregunto consolándome y acariciando mí cabello._

_-Me quiero ir a casa papá- Le dije limpiándome las lagrimas._

_-¿Segura?- Asentí- Bueno iré a buscar a Esme para que te despidas de Edward- Dijo caminando hacia la cocina. _

_-No…. No te preocupes Edward esta muy ocupado ahora- escuche otro crujido en mi pecho al nombrarlo._

_-Bueno, vamos hija- Me dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos a la salida-Espérame en el auto iré a buscar a Emmet- Asentí y me fui al auto. _

_En el auto pensé en que me quería morir, no quería ver mas a Edward era un mentiroso un mal amigo y lo mas grave me rompió el corazón, le voy a ser un favor a Edward me voy a ir de Forks._

_Cuando Emmet llego al auto me abraso y empecé a llorar de nuevo._

_-¿Qué paso hermanita?- me dijo abrasándome más fuerte _

_-Después te digo bueno- Le dije entre sollozos y el asintió._

_-Papá ¿Dónde vive la abuela Marie?- Le pregunte seguramente ella me acogería._

_-Mi mama ahora vive en Los Ángeles ¿Por qué lo preguntas hija?- Me dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor y estacionándose en la casa._

_En ese tiempo los Cullen Vivian afuera de la ciudad, cuando yo tenia 15 me entere que se habían mudado al lado de mi casa, porque René y Esme eran socias en una pequeña empresa de decoración que ahora es gigantesca._

_-Me quiero ir a vivir con ella a Los Ángeles por un tiempo- Le dije seria._

_-¿Segura hija?- Me pregunto y yo asentí- Bueno se lo preguntaremos a tu madre ahora."_

**Y aquí estoy 6 años después devolviéndome a Forks.**

**Esa noche le conté todo a Emmet, no les miento que Emmet quería matar a Edward ya que era su hermana favorita y no solo porque era la única hermana si no porque era porque nos queríamos mucho entre si y también Emmet es muy sobre protector. Esa misma noche Emmet y Rosalie se volvieron novios igual que Alice y Jasper.**

**Algunos veranos iban a Los Ángeles a visitarme, tenia 14 cuando vinieron la primera ves y les conté todo porque me había ido de Forks, después me entere que ya no se juntaban mas con Edward no solo por lo que me izo si no porque había cambiado mucho. Ahora era unos de los chicos mas populares de la escuela y ese mismo año me entere que había terminado con Tania pero ahora era todo un Casanova, aunque no lo crean todavía lo quiero aunque me allá echo daño, Alice dice que soy masoquista.**

**Me había quedado dormida en el avión y desperté justo cuando estábamos aterrizando. Tenia entendido que mi papá me iba a venir a buscar ya que los de mas estaban ocupados.**

**Cuando baje del avión y fui a buscar mis maletas alguien me toco el hombro, cuando me di la vuelta vi a un Emmet muy sonriente.**

**-¡Hermanita!- Grito Emmet y luego me dio un abraso de oso, Emmet estaba gigantesco con su pelo castaño igual que el mío y esos hoyuelos que tiene desde niño.**

**-Emmet…. No…. Puedo….Respirar- Dije como pude.**

**-Emmet Swan baja a tu hermana ahora- Era mi madre e inmediatamente mi hermanito me bajo.**

**-Hola mamá- Le dije cuando pude respirar- Te extrañe- Le dije abrasándola.**

**-Yo igual hijita, gracias- Me dijo sollozando.**

**-René no llores, lo prometiste- Le dijo mi padre llegando a nosotros- Hola hija ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?- Me pregunto abrasándome.**

**-Bien apenas lo sentí- Les dije riéndome.**

**-¡Bella!- Grito Alice que parecía un torbellino corriendo hacia mi dirección. Cuando llego me abraso tan fuerte y rápido que casi pierdo el equilibrio si no es por Emmet que me a sujeto por la espalda.**

**-Hola Alice- Salude como pude, esperen si vino Alice ¿El también habrá venido? Porque si es así aprovecho para tomar un vuelo y devolverme a L.A**

**-No te preocupes no vino Edward- me susurro Alice al oído ¿Cómo lo supo?**

**La quede mirando sorprendida hasta que vi a lo lejos 2 cabelleras Rubias- ¿Rosalie? ¿Jasper?- Pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-Hola Bella, tanto tiempo- Me dijo Jasper abrasándome.**

**-Hola Bella, te extrañe mucho- Me dijo Rosalie a punto de llorar.**

**-Chicos los extrañe a todos- Dije También a punto de que se rebalsaran mis lagrimas- Pero ¿Qué no me iba a buscar solo mi papá?- Les pregunte.**

**-¡Sorpresa!- Dijeron todos al unísono, lo cual todos nos reímos y nos dirigimos a casa cada uno en su auto. Emmet en su Jeep con Rosalie, Alice con Jasper en su ****Porsche amarillo y yo con mis padres**** en su auto.**

**Aunque no lo diga en vos alta los quería mucho y los había extrañado a todos hasta a Edward, ellos son como mi segunda familia y no los cambiaria por nada.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Arrepentido

Capítulo 3: Arrepentido

EDWARD POV:

Me llamo Edward Cullen, vivo con mis padres Esme y Carlisle en Forks Washington, tengo una hermana melliza llamada Alice Cullen y mi mejor amigo se llama Emmet Swan y mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan, Bella para sus amigos, pero bueno ahora tengo que decir ex mejor amiga.

Con Bella éramos amigos desde la infancia hasta ese día que la escuche hablando con las chicas, bueno no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema. El punto es que estas 2 semanas he soñado mucho con ella, ella me llama y empieza a llorar y de repente su corazón empieza a sangrar y muere en mis brazos, me asustaba mucho porque aunque pasaron 6 años desde que se fue no he podido olvidarla. Si yo Edward Cullen amo incondicionalmente a Bella Swan.

Trate de varias formas de olvidarme de ella, bueno no varias, técnicamente era estar con cada chica del instituto para olvidarme de ella pero desgraciadamente no he podido.

Estaba un día en mi dormitorio que desgraciadamente quedaba al frente de la que era su habitación, estaba escuchando música cuando de repente se escucho un grito de Emmet.

-Jupiii Bella vuelve a casa- ¿Qué? ¿No me lo estaba imaginando?, pensé que nunca lo aria- Bella vuelve a casa-Se escuchaba como Emmet gritaba desde su casa.

En mi casa se escucho como Alice salía de su cuarto corriendo a la casa de los Swan pero cuando entro le pego a Emmet con la puerta y se escucho un "Disculpa Emmet"

No puede ser Bella vuelve a Forks hace 6 años que no la veía, hace 6 años que ocurrió ese, mal entendido.

"Era mi cumpleaños y el de Alice numero 12 y lo único que quería era pasarlo junto a mi Bella ese día le iba declarar mi amor. Estaba en mi cuarto y supe que había llegado a mi casa porque escuche cuando el auto de su papá estacionaba.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto para ir a buscarla pero en el camino me encontré a Tania, una niña que molestaba siempre a Bella y siempre me perseguía. Mi mamá no se para que la invito pero el echo ya estaba echo, yo y Alice hacíamos nuestra entrada triunfal cuando llegaban todos los invitados por eso ella y yo nos teníamos que encerrar en nuestros cuartos hasta ese momento.

-Eddie ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Me carga que me digan Eddie solo Bella lo podía hacer pero casi nunca lo hacia, le iba a gritar que se apartara pero mi mamá me enseño que siempre tengo que ser un caballero con las mujeres, entonces tranquilamente le dije:

-Gracias Tania pero estoy buscando a Bella, ahora si me disculpas- Me iba a ir pero Tania me lo impidió.

-Bueno yo si se donde esta, pero te recomiendo que no vallas- Me dijo Tania.

-¿Porque no?- Le pregunte.

-Porque esta en el cuarto de Alice hablando de que como se le va a declarar a Mike Newton- ¿Qué como se le va a declarar a ese? A Bella no le agrada ¿Me habrá mentido? En ese minuto mi respiración se ajito un poco.

-No te creo- Titubee

-Bueno si no me crees te acompaño para que lo escuches tu mismo- Asentí y nos dirigimos al Cuarto de Alice. Se escuchaba como estaban conversando desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Soy muy obvia?- Pregunto Bella

-Si se te nota hasta en los dedos del pie- Le dijo Rose, yo no le notaba a Bella que estaba enamorada de Mike ¿Qué le ve Rose?- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-"Bella dile que porque no lo quieres diles por favor" rogaba en mi interior.

-No se, tengo miedo de que no me quiera mas que solo una amiga- ¿Qué? Newton quería a Bella desde que se conocieron a los 8 años, pero Bella nunca me dijo que lo quería, ni siquiera que eran amigos- y si le digo se echaría a perder nuestra amistad-Continuo.

-Bella tienes que ser valiente, el que arriesga gana- Pensé que por lo menos Alice la podría retener ya que ella era la única que sabia mis sentimientos hacia Bella, que mala hermana.

-Bueno lo hare con una condición- Eso ya era suficiente no quería escuchar mas.

Salí corriendo hasta que llegue al jardín trasero de la casa, en ese tiempo todavía no nos mudábamos, cuando me detuve me di cuenta que Tania venia atrás mío, como siempre persiguiéndome, pero no tengo que ser tan malo con ella, ella me dijo la verdad.

-Eddie no te pongas mal por ella no se lo merece- Tenia razón no se lo merecía me engaño y me traiciono.

-No la quiero volver a ver nunca mas en mi vida- Le grite rompiendo el florero de mi madre con la mano por la rabia que tenía.

-Bueno Eddie no te enojes ¿si?- Me tenia que olvidar de Bella me hacia mucho mal saber que ella nunca me va a corresponder, pero ¿Cómo lo hacia?

-¿Tania…?- Empecé a preguntar pero dude al final.

-No mejor no- Me arrepentí por completo, con todas menos ella.

-Vamos Eddie ¿Qué me querías decir?-Me dijo Tania

-Bueno te iba a preguntar si….-Lo tenia que hacer, lo tengo que hacer para olvidarme de Bella- Si ¿Querías ser mi novia?-Listo lo ice y me arrepentí cuando lo ice ojala me diga no.

-Siiii- Grito Tania, rayos, bueno Edward tu lo elegiste asume las consecuencia. Tania se estaba acercando a mi para besarme iba a ser mi primer beso yo quería que fuera con sentimientos de parte de ambos no así. Cuando estaba a uno de mis labios se sintió un ruido como si alguien se hubiese caído, nos sobresaltamos y yo me dirigí de donde provino el ruido…. Era Bella.

-¿Bella?- Fue lo único que pude decir, pero después reaccione- Déjame yo te ayudo- cuando me acerque y la iba a ayudar se alejo de mi.

-No…. No me toques- Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, me dolía verla mal pero en ese instante recordé lo que había escuchado de sus propias palabras- No me vuelvas a tocar nunca mas ni siquiera me hables- Sentí como mi corazón se rompió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eddie ¿Por qué no le dices lo que me dijiste hace un rato?- Tania me saco de mis pensamientos, tenia que ser fuerte.

-¿Qué cosa Edward?- Me pregunto con todavía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que…- No me salía la vos pero me esforcé un poco mas y me salió- que bueno que me dices eso porque ya no quiero ser mas tu amigo, no quiero que me hables ni siquiera me mires- Dije con la vos mas fría que podía sacar en ese momento.

-¿Es por Tania cierto?-Me pregunto, en sus ojos pude ver la decepción, le iba a decir que era mentira pero volví a recordar que ella quería a Newton que yo no le interesaba.

-No… Tania no es como tu, ella es mejor, solo no comprendo ¿Por qué eres tan… Tan… tonta? Nunca debiste acercarte-Decir esas palabras me costaban pero se lo merecía, no quería tener a personas mentirosas cerca mío aunque la quisiese mucho - Ya no quiero ser mas tu amigo.

-Bueno si es eso lo que quieres, así lo hare- Me grito. Se veía realmente enojada, el que debería estar enojado era yo no ella-Vete al diablo Edward-Dijo eso y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se partió en 2 pedazos.

-¿A si que, somos novios?-Me pregunto Tania, Como pude Asentí, si igual Bella seguiría siendo novia del tonto ese ¿Qué iba a perder?

Después de 3 días me entere de que Bella se había ido de Forks a Los Ángeles, pobre de Newton apenas duraron 2 días pero luego pensé que pasa si el le dijo que no y por eso ella se fue.

Cuando tenia 14 años una Alice muy enojada llego a mi cuarto, en el era donde me refugiaba de todo y de Tania.

-¿Qué tu no estabas en los Ángeles?- Pregunte, Alice había ido a ver a Bella ya que ella era su amiga y Alice fue a tratar de convencer a Bella para que volviera a Forks.

-¿Qué mierda te paso para que le dijeras esas palabras a Bella?- Hay no Alice me iba a matar.

Le tuve que contar todo, cada ves que decía una palabra Alice se ponía cada vez más roja de la furia que sentía.

-¿Eres idiota o que? No estábamos hablando de Mike- ¿Qué, Que?

-Entonces ¿De quien estaban hablando?- Le pregunte aunque no quería saber si quería escucharlo.

-Estaba hablando de ti imbécil- ¿Qué? La había cagado si es así la cague completita, Bella no me va a perdonar nunca.

A la semana siguiente termine con Tania, no podía seguir con ella después de lo que me iso creer de Bella. No me volví a juntar con mis amigos ya que me daba vergüenza estar hay después de lo que le ice a Bella. Me di cuenta de que Bella no volvería nunca así que empecé a salir con otras chicas, nada serio, ya que quería encontrar a alguien como ella, pero como ya dije no la he podido olvidar"

Estoy muy arrepentido de haber dicho esas palabras a Bella si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo seria lo que cambiaria.

Y aquí estoy escuchando como celebran el regreso de Bella, intente verla pero no me dejaron, era lógico. Voy a ser cualquier cosa para que me perdone cualquier cosa.

Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música pero me quede dormido y cuando me desperté ya era de noche, vi la hora en mi reloj del velador y eran las 11 de la noche.

En la casa de Bella ya no había ruido probablemente ya termino la fiesta. Me asome por la ventana a mirar a Bella que estaba en su computador y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea bendita sea cuando Alice me dio su contraseña de su correo.

Prendí la computadora y abrí el correo de Alice, bien no se había desconectado y entonces le hable, como Alice si.

Alice Cullen dice: Hola Bella

Bella Swan dice: Hola Alice ¿Qué paso? Si hace apenas 1 hora que nos vimos

Alice Cullen dice: Bueno es que se me olvido decirte algo y es muy importante ¿Nos podemos ver?

Bella Swan dice: Guau a Alice Cullen se le olvidan las cosas importantes, pero bueno ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Alice Cullen dice: Puede ser en el bosque que hay al lado de tu casa en unos 30 minutos.

Bella Swan dice: Bueno en 30 minutos nos vemos, Bye

Alice Cullen dice: Bye.

Me desconecte y me fui a cambiar rápido, quería llegar antes que ella al bosque.

Cuando me vestí Salí corriendo al bosque sin que ella me viera. Cuando llegue me escondí detrás de un gran árbol a esperar a Bella.

-Alice ¿Dónde estas?- Esa vos la reconocería en cualquier parte, lo que me encantaba de Bella era su vos y sus ojos chocolates eran únicos.

Cuando estuve cerca de ella, estaba de espalda, no sabia como empezar a pedirle perdón.

-¿Bella?-Le dije con nerviosismo en la vos.

Bella se tenso aunque este a un metro de ella lo pude notar, se dio vuelta y dijo.

-¿Edward?- Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios iso que mi corazón volviera a latir. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba mis sueños eran miserables al lado de ella.

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo ojala que lo disfruten.**

**Por favor un comentario que me dan ánimos a seguir.**

**Nos leemos **


	4. capitulo 4:Era muy bueno para ser cierto

**Capitulo 4: Era muy bueno para ser cierto**

**Cuando el auto se estaciono en mi casa me impresione era mas grande de lo que recordaba. Me baje del auto y fui directo a la casa con todos siguiéndome, cuando entre en la entrada había un cartel que decía "Bienvenida Bella, Te extrañamos"**

**-¿Qué es todo esto? No lo tenían que hacer, es mucho para mí- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron de nuevo todos.**

**-Hija te mereces esto y mucho mas- Me dijo mi madre abrasándome.**

**-Bella ¿Podrías creer que al que se le ocurrió esto fue al no tan inteligente de tu hermano?- Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa- Ni a mi se me ocurrió- Dijo asiendo un tierno puchero.**

**-Los quiero mucho ¿lo sabían?- Les dije mirando a todos.**

**-Oh que tierno ¡Abraso de grupo!- Grito Emmet tomando a todos y tirándolos para que se abrasaran unos con los otros.**

**Así pasamos toda la tarde y bien parte de la noche celebrando, riendo, contando anécdotas y riéndonos de Emmet, de sus tonterías y chistes.**

**Cuando todos se fueron me fui a mi cuarto que seguía tal y como lo deje cuando me fui.**

**Me acosté en mi cama y agradecí tener unos amigos tan buenos como ellos.**

**Me pare y empecé a desempacar la poca ropa que traje ya que en Los Ángeles había sol casi todo el año pero aquí en Forks llovía todo el año, tendré que pedirle a la enana (Alice) que me acompañe a comprar ropa mas abrigadora va a estar feliz. Estaba en eso cuando Emmet entro a mi cuarto.**

**-Hola hermanita ¿Cómo la pasaste en la Bienvenida?- Me dijo orgulloso de su gran idea. Se sentó en mi cama y me invito a acompañarle.**

**-Bien gracias por dar la idea ¿Qué te trae por aquí hermanito?- Emmet generalmente me arrastraba a su cuarto porque decía que el suyo era mas acogedor.**

**-Bueno es que primero extrañaba estar contigo en tu cuarto y segundo quiero unos de tus sabios consejos- Me dijo Emmet tratando de hacer la carita de corderito degollado de Alice pero no estaba ni cerca de hacerlo igual que ella.**

**-Bueno ¿Para que soy buena hermano?- Le dije sentándome a su lado.**

**-Bueno como sabrás este año no voy a ir a la universidad- Asentí invitándolo a que siguiera- La cosa es que hace unas semanas mande solicitudes para trabajar a varia partes.**

**-Que bien y ¿En que vas a trabajar?- Le pregunte.**

**-Bueno aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda, me aceptaron en 3 trabajos y no se cual aceptar- Me dijo estirándose en mi cama.**

**-Bueno y ¿Cuáles son los 3 trabajos?- Me cargaba cuando no iba directamente al punto.**

**-Me eligieron como camarero en un Restaurant, como taxista y como guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial en Port Ángeles ¿Cual de ellos y porque?**

**-Bueno, como camarero no servirías porque eres muy olvidadizo, como taxista serias bueno pero es muy poco dinero y como guardia de seguridad serias perfecto y te pagan bien - Le dije**

**-Bueno y ¿Cuál elijo? Ayúdame hermana-Me rogo, Era tan inteligente Emmett para algunas cosas pero para otras era tan tonto y lento.**

**-Emmet como guardia de seguridad ¿Me estabas escuchando?**

**-Si al principio pero me fui cuando dijiste que yo era olvidadizo, yo no soy olvidadizo- Me dijo Haciendo un feo puchero.**

**-Si eres olvidadizo mira ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?- Le rete alzando una de mis cejas.**

**-Emm, si me acuerdo, pero solo el día 13 cierto- Me dijo nervioso.**

**-Lo ves no te acuerdas del mes, eres olvidadizo- Le dije tirándole una almohada.**

**-Bueno, bueno lo admito pero como me voy a acordar si tenia solo un año cuando naciste y la ultima ves que lo celebramos fue a los 10 porque después te fuiste- Cuando dijo eso me puse triste, cuando me fui no solo me aleje de Edward si no también de toda mi familia y amigos.**

**-Pero no te pongas triste, ahora ¿Qué ibas a ser antes de que yo llegara?- Me pregunto cambiando de tema.**

**-Le iba a escribir a la abuela ¿Te acuerdas de ella?- Le pregunte en broma borrando por completo la tristeza de mi cara.**

**-La abuela Marie, mándale saludos de mi parte- Me dijo acomodándose en mi cama.**

**Fui a mi computadora y la encendí abrí mi correo y le escribí a la abuela.**

Hola abuela:

Llegue a Forks, se nota al tiro la diferencia de clima, le tendré que decir a Alice que me acompañe a comprar mas ropa. Cuando llegue, todos me estaban esperando y después me hicieron una fiesta de Bienvenida para mí, la pase muy bien. Ya te extraño cuando pueda te voy a ir a ver, te lo prometo. Todos te mandan saludos hasta Emmet, cuídate ahora me voy a ir a acostar Bye. Besos.

Bella

**Enviado, iba a apagar la computadora pero me llego una invitación para conversar con Alice, la acepte y ella me escribió al instante.**

Alice Cullen dice: Hola Bella

Bella Swan dice: Hola Alice ¿Qué paso? Hace apenas 1 hora que nos vimos.

Alice Cullen dice: Bueno es que se me olvido decirte algo y es muy importante ¿Nos podemos ver?

**Que raro que a Alice se le olvidan las cosas importante nunca se le olvidan bueno siempre hay una primera ves.**

Bella Swan dice: Guau a Alice Cullen se le olvidan las cosas importantes, pero bueno ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Alice Cullen dice: Puede ser en el bosque que hay al lado de tu casa en 30 minutos.

Bella Swan dice: Bueno en 30 min nos vemos, Bye.

Alice Cullen dice: Bye

**Apague la computadora e iba a decirle a Emmett que iba a salir pero ya estaba dormido en mi cama, le deje una nota por si a caso se despertaba, tome mi chaqueta y Salí lo mas sigilosa posible de mi casa.**

**Cuando llegue al bosque no encontraba a Alice por ninguna parte, llegue a un gran árbol, que raro Alice siempre llegaba puntual o antes de lo dicho.**

**-Alice ¿Dónde estas?- Grite me di la vuelta por si estaba atrás mío pero no lo estaba**

**-¿Bella?- Esa vos aterciopelada que no quería escuchar en este momento me llamo, me dio un ****Déjá**** vu. Cuando me di la vuelta estaba allí a un metro de distancia con su pelo cobrizo y desordenado que lo hacia ver mas sexy, sus ojos verdes mas bellos del mundo y estaba con un chaleco que se le podían notar su musculatura del torso, mis sueños eran pocos al lado del real. **

**-¿Edward?- Pregunte como tonta "Claro que es el tonta" me reprendí mentalmente- y Alice ¿Dónde esta?**

**-No lo se, supongo que en su cuarto, yo te cite-¿Qué hizo que? ¿Cómo se atrevía? El mismo me dijo que me alejara de el.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me citaste tu? Tu mismo me dijiste que me alejara de ti ¿Por qué?- Casi le rogué de rodillas para que me lo dijera.**

**-Es largo ¿Tienes tiempo?- No sabia si quería escuchar pero para entender todo tengo que hacerlo.**

**-Bueno cuéntamelo, pero rápido que tengo frio- Le dije lo mas fría posible pero en realidad hacia un frio de los horrores.**

**-Bien empecemos desde el principio, era mi cumpleaños y el de Alice…..- Me quede callada escuchando su versión de los hechos y como lo paso estos años pero aun tenia algunas dudas, tenia la impresión que me perdía algo de esa historia-…. Te quería ir a buscar al aeropuerto hoy pero Alice no me dejo y por eso te cite hoy, te lo tenia que explicar todo.**

**-No lo se ¿Por qué….?**

**-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estas?- Era mi padre buscándome.**

**-¿Edward? Por dios ¿Dónde estas?- Era Esme.**

**-Las dudas te las respondo mañana pero ahora vámonos que es tarde-Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla que produjo que sintiera un hormigueo por donde paso su mano.**

**-Oh dios que bueno que estén aquí ¿Por qué se fueron?- Nos dijo Esme llegando con Charlie donde nosotros estábamos, lo único que hice fue abrasarla, la había extrañado mucho.**

**-Te extrañe mucho Esme- Le susurre tiritando, no me había dado cuenta el frio que sentía.**

**-Yo igual Bella pero estas congelada porque no vas a tu casa a dormir para que estés más calentita- Me dijo con ese tono tan maternal que tenía.**

**-Hija me tenias preocupado, no me esperaba a Emmett en tu cama- Me dijo mi padre- Vamos hija antes de que te congeles más.**

**Nos fuimos hacia la casa y cuando llegue vi a todos despiertos incluyendo a Emmett me disculpe, tome una ducha caliente, me puse la pijama y me acosté, cuando apoye la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida al instante, estaba muy cansada por todas las emociones que había tenido en un día.**

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿Reviews? **


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Solo amigos?

**Capitulo 5: ¿Solo amigos?**

**BELLA POV**

**Cuando desperté estaba un poco oscuro, mire a mí alrededor para comprobar si era verdad que había llegado a Forks sin ningún problema bueno sin mencionar el encuentro inesperado de Edward. **

**Estaba contemplando mi cuarto que seguía tal y como antes, las paredes de un blanco crema, mi cama de una plaza y media con un cobertor lila, mis 2 veladores a ambos lados de esta, mi repisa donde ponía todos mis libros, mi escritorio donde estaba mi computadora y la silla mecedora que tenia desde pequeña.**

**Edward me dijo que hoy me respondería mis dudas y eso significaba si lo perdonaba o no. Cuando me conto su versión de los hechos me pregunte ¿Por qué no hablamos en ves de Gritarnos? ¿Por qué le pidió Tania que fuese su novia? ¿Por qué estaba enojado de que me le declarase a Mike? Y ¿Por qué le creyó a Tania? Yo siempre decía que a Mike no lo toleraba y no estaría con el porque Mike odia a Edward y Edward a el, tenia muchas mas preguntas ojala que me las pudiese responder, porque quiero tener la misma confianza que tenia con el.**

**Estaba pensando en eso hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar en el escritorio donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, me levante a contestar pero antes vi quien era, era Alice, probablemente ya se entero de lo que iso su hermano y me quiere preguntar los detalles.**

**-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Pregunte mirando la hora en mi reloj eran las 10 de la mañana.**

**-No soy Alice, soy Edward ¿Te desperté?- Cuando oí su vos mi corazón se acelero al instante, seguramente me llamaba para responderme las dudas.**

**-No, no me despertaste ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?- Pregunte por si a caso había imaginado todo lo que paso ayer.**

**-Bueno era para ver donde y a que hora nos juntábamos hoy- Me dijo un poco más Feliz que al principio.**

**-Bueno podemos vernos hoy en mi casa a medio día ¿Te parece?**

**-Perfecto, Mmm ¿Bella?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que me perdones?- Ni yo misma lo sabia.**

**-No lo se Edward, respóndeme las preguntas que tengo y recién podría ver- Le dije lo mas tranquila posible.**

**-Bueno comprendo, gracias ¿Nos vemos a medio día entonces?**

**-A medio día será Adiós- Me despedí.**

**-Hasta pronto Bella- Y colgó.**

**Tome mi ropa y me fui a dar una ducha, cuando estaba duchándome pensé si lo perdonaba o no ya que fue victima de las mentiras de Tania pero ¿Cómo se entero que no hablábamos de Mike? Técnicamente me dijo:**

" **Era mi cumpleaños y el de Alice, cuando llegaste te fui a buscar pero me encontré con Tania en el camino y me dijo que te le ibas a declarar a Mike Newton, no le creí, pero cuando fui al cuarto de Alice te escuche decirles como te le ibas a declarar y lo que sentías por el, me dio tanta rabia que salí corriendo, Tania me dijo que no me tenia que enojar porque no te lo merecías, me sentía tan defraudado porque eso significaba que me habías mentido acerca de Newton, te juro que estaba tan enojado que no media las palabras que decía, luego me entere de que no era de Newton de quien hablabas me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, te había insultado sin antes preguntarte si era verdad, pero ya era tarde estabas lejos y termine con Tania no podía seguir con alguien así, ****Te quería ir a buscar al aeropuerto hoy pero Alice no me dejo y por eso te cite hoy, te lo tenia que explicar todo"**

**Fue raro tenia la sensación que me perdía algo, bueno hoy lo voy a saber.**

**Me vestí y baje a tomar desayuno, en la cocina estaba solo mi mamá lavando los platos.**

**-Hola mamá ¿Dónde están Emmet y Papá?- Era raro no verlos pelearse por la comida.**

**-Se fueron tempranos a cazar ¿No te molesta que te deje sola hoy? es que tu tía Sue se enfermo y están tus 3 primos solos y los voy a ir a cuidar-Me dijo con cara de perdona.**

**-No claro que no, no te preocupes, si no voy a estar sola hoy- Oush no debí decir eso, mi madre preferiría que no hablara con Edward por miedo a que nos enojemos más y me valla de nuevo.**

**-¿Va a venir Alice?- Me pregunto terminando de lavar la loza y mirándome, ahora me va a costar mentir. **

**Tome una taza y me prepare café muy lentamente mientras respondía un simple- Si- ojala me creyera.**

**-Mmm bueno salúdala por mí- Dijo tomando la cartera las llaves del auto y dirigiéndose a la salida- Bye hija ¡Cuídate!**

**-Si mamá no me voy a caer a la lavadora- Se rio y se fue.**

**Lave lo que ensucie y empecé a ordenar un poco la casa, estaba en el Baño cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta, vi la hora las 12, guau se paso rápido la mañana, salí corriendo a abrirle la puerta y allí estaba mi dios griego…. ¿Qué acabo de decir?... quiero decir Edward.**

**-Hola- Saludo tímido.**

**-Hola pasa- Lo invite a pasar y cuando lo iso vio la silla rota que había en un rincón y me miro con curiosidad- Fue Emmet, Alice lo golpeo con la puerta y callo en la silla.**

**-O claro- Parece que hoy estaba un poco nervioso.**

**-Pasa al patio yo voy al rato ok- Dije y el se fue directo al patio, como si estuviera escapando de mi o de alguien.**

**Fui a la cocina a preparar 2 jugos de naranja para ganar tiempo ya que quería organizar mis pensamientos, cuando termine tome los 2 vasos y fui al patio trasero y el estaba sentado en las mantas que anteriormente había dejado yo hay, el patio era grande rodeado de los arboles del bosque.**

**Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera me sintió cuando llegue-Toma- Le dije extendiéndole el vaso y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

**-Gracias- Le dio un sorbo y sonrió- ¿Dónde están todos? Ósea tu papá, mamá y Emmet- Me dijo con nerviosismo, a si que de ellos se estaba escondiendo.**

**-Mi mamá, fue donde mis primos en la Push, mi papá y Emmet fueron de caza- Le dije sentándome al frente de el.**

**-A bueno y tus papas lo saben, lo que te hice- titubeo **

**-Solo mi mamá, a mi papá no se lo he dicho porque se volvería loco y te querría matar, descuida aunque lo intentara no lo dejaría- Lo ultimo me salió involuntariamente **

**-Bueno estamos aquí para tus dudas, ¿Cuál es la primera?- Dijo cambiando de tema.**

**-La primera es ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto conmigo porque me le iba a declarar a Mike?- Le dije**

**Pensó bien la respuesta ya que se demoro mucho en responder- Por que estaba celoso de el- Dijo mirando sus manos, que de repente le parecieron muy interesantes.**

**-Y ¿Por qué celoso?- Era ridículo que pensara que lo iba a dejar por el, ni siquiera lo quería a Mike.**

**-Porque ibas a estar con el y no conmigo- Me dijo esta ves mirándome.**

**-Eso es ridículo, Edward eras mi amigo no te iba a abandonar por un novio o algo así eres mi amigo nunca lo haría.**

**-Es que no era ese tipo de celos- Le iba a interrumpir pero el hablo primero- Era porque yo quería estar en su lugar- ¿Qué? ¿Estaba soñando? Cuando niña lo hacia mucho probablemente ahora, disimuladamente me pellizque el brazo, Aush dolió. No, no era un sueño.**

**-Bella, te amaba, no. No te amaba te amo y cuando Alice me dijo que era de mi de quien hablabas me quería morir, porque me querías, y se que tu tenias que hacer las preguntas pero Bella ¿todavía me quieres?- Dijo tan rápido que apenas respiro. No me lo creía, me quiere, ahora que hago, al instante la rabia y el miedo que tenia se fue y se convirtió en Felicidad- ¿Bella?- Me había quedado pensando que se me olvido responder.**

**-Si…. Si yo también te amo pero….**

**-Enserio entonces me perdonaste….- Me interrumpió.**

**-Edward si pero….- De nuevo me interrumpió.**

**-Espera antes de todo una pregunta ¿Quieres ser….?**

**- No Edward espera- Se puso serio de repente y la tristeza volvió a su cara- Yo también quiero ser algo mas que tu amiga pero primero quiero recuperar tu confianza, empecemos de nuevo bueno- Era lo mejor para tener una relación normal.**

**-Si es eso lo que quieres lo hare- Me dijo y me abraso por la cintura.**

**En sus brazos me sentía tan protegida tan querida y cómoda no me quería despegar nunca de Edward.**

**-¿Te emociona cierto?- Susurre en su pecho**

**-Si no sabes cuanto- Susurro- Ahora como empezamos desde cero ¿Quieres ir a Cenar conmigo hoy en la noche?- Me dijo separándome de el y mirándome a la cara y acariciándola provocando que se me pusiera la carne de gallina por el rose.**

**-¿Cómo una cita?- Asintió- Entonces si- Se le dibujo una sonrisa torcida en la boca que produjo que mi respiración se detuviera.**

**No lo resistí más y le acaricie la cara con mi mano y el cerro los ojos por ello.**

**-Extrañaba esto-Dijo poniendo su frente con la mía- Tus caricias, tu vos, tus abrazos, todo.**

**-Yo igual- Le dije abrasándolo mas fuerte que antes lo que provoco que separáramos nuestras frentes.**

**-Perdona- Me dijo en un susurro- Perdona por hacerte sufrir….**

**-No, no te disculpes bueno, no hay nada que perdonar - Le dije besándolo en la mejilla.**

**Estábamos mirándonos a los ojos y acercándonos cada vez más hasta que tocaron el timbre lo que no sobresalto a ambos.**

**-¿Puede que tengamos tanta mala suerte?- Me dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.**

**-No te pongas así tenemos mucho tiempo, lo hubiésemos echo antes de nuestra primera cita y lo hubiéramos arruinado todo- Le dije convenciéndolo.**

**Cuando íbamos por el pasillo Edward me abraso por la cintura y me beso la mejilla y me dijo un pequeño "gracias". Estábamos así hasta que abrimos la puerta.**

**-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije sorprendida y Edward deshizo al tiro el abrazo.**

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes solos aquí?- Pregunto con un tono pícaro en la vos- Ya se por fin se dijeron lo que sentían y son novios.**

**-No todavía no somos novios, con el tiempo lo veremos-Dijo Edward- Y hablando de eso me tengo que ir a preparar un asuntito- Dijo guiñándome un ojo y dándome un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos hoy en la noche… en nuestra cita- Y se fue, Mierda me dejo con Alice sola, se lo tendré que explicar todo ahora.**

**-Así que una cita- Me dijo arrastrándome al salón de la casa y cerrando la puerta- Cuéntamelo todo Isabella Marie Swan- Me dijo mirándome con una cara que me dio miedo.**

**Se lo tuve que contar todo y con todo es todo y ella se ofreció a ayudarme con el maquillaje y el vestuario y no me pude negar, así que estuve toda la tarde en el Centro comercial de Port Ángeles viendo vestidos.**

**EDWARD POV:**

**Estaba súper feliz mi Bella me había perdonado y hoy en la noche la iría a buscar y llevarla a un Restaurant y luego a un lugar muy especial para mi.**

**Estaba en mi cuarto viendo que me iba a poner en la noche hasta cuando una agitada Alice llego a mi cuarto.**

**-¿Qué pasa Alice porque tan agitada?- Le pregunte, Alice solo respiro un poco y me miro con curiosidad.**

**-Te vengo a preguntar ¿A que hora es la cita?- Mierda se me había olvidado decirle eso a Bella- ¿Cómo se te olvida algo tan importante? Tengo que ver su ropa, maquillaje, todo y le voy a preguntar la hora de la cita y me dice "Edward no me lo dijo", ahora dime ¿A que hora es la cita?- Nunca había visto a un humano hablar tan rápido y ni siquiera respirar.**

**-Alice tranquila la cita es a las 8 y solo preocúpate de que ocupe zapatos cómodos- Le dije guardando mi ropa.**

**-Zapatos cómodos entendido una pregunta mas ¿Dónde la vas a llevar?- Me dijo Alice poniendo esa cara de corderito degollado que ¡Rayos! Funciono.**

**-A un restaurant y luego a ese claro que una ves fuimos cuando pequeños ¿te acuerdas?- dije tratando de imaginar como ambientarlo en un lugar romántico y se me ocurrió una idea espectacular- Alice, querida hermana, ¿Me harías un favor?**

**-Quieres que ambiente el claro ¿cierto?- Me dijo poniendo una cara de "ya lo sabia"- porque si es así Si, si, si, si, si seria un placer gracias- Dijo eso saliendo de mi habitación murmurando un montón e ideas.**

**Eran las 7:30 y se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana el cuarto de Bella en el cual se veía a mi hermana corriendo de un lado a otro pero Bella no se alcanzaba a ver.**

**Decidí por fin irme a preparar ya que a comparación de las chicas me arreglaba súper rápido.**

**Me bañe, me lave los dientes me puse mi ropa que constaba de una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una chaqueta formal negra con pantalones del mismo color y los zapatos del mismo color.**

**Tome un chaleco mas para mas tarde lo eche a mi mochila y fui directo a mi volvo a dejarlo en el asiento trasero; Me fije en la hora y eran las 7:56 minutos, perfecto, Guau si que era rápido para arreglarme.**

**Fui a casa tome las llaves del auto y me fui hacia a fuera, arranque el auto un poco hasta la casa de Bella mire la hora y ya faltaba 1 minuto.**

**56; 57; 58; 59: 60 bingo las siete en punto me baje del auto y fui a la casa de Bella a tocar el timbre, espere un rato y apareció una muy agitada y feliz Alice.**

**-Bien hermanito, puntual como a mi me gusta- Me dijo mi hermana tomándome del brazo y tirándome al living de la casa. Era grande con 3 grandes sillones negros de cuero y un sillón individual igual negro todos apuntando hacia el televisor en otra parte había una mesa rimo donde habían varias fotos de Emmet y de Bella mas de Emmet que de Bella pero con solo una foto iluminaba todo ese sector.**

**-Tu solo espera aquí que ya la traigo- Me dijo Alice haciéndome señas de que me quedara quieto y se fue directo a las escaleras.**

**Me quede bien quietito como me dijo mi hermana, hasta que escuche como bajaban la escalera y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.**

**Y allí estaba mi Ángel personal con sus ojos cafés chocolates y en sus parpados un leve color azul, su boca (que deseaba besarla) de un color rojo leve y un brillo encima, su cabello estaba suelto y con unos rulos hermosísimos, traía puesto un vestido de color azul que permitía ver su escultural cuerpo hasta unos 9 centímetros mas arriba de su rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón bajo y muy cómodos al parecer, de color negros.**

**BELLA POV:**

**Estaba sumamente nerviosa solo quería ver a Edward y besarlo pero tenia a un duende hiperactivo en mi cuarto haciéndome no se que en la cara y el cabello.**

**Que bueno que mis padres no están porque no me dejarían salir con Edward.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Cuando llegamos de hacer las compras llamaron por teléfono era mi madre.**

**-Hola hija estaba llamando hace un rato y nadie me contestaba- Dijo mi madre con un tono de alivio en la vos.**

**-Si es que Alice me arrastro al centro comercial y no llevábamos más de 1 minuto en casa y llamaste, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas tan urgente?- Mi madre nunca llamaba por teléfono no solo porque no sabia ocuparlos si no porque le gustaba decir las cosas en la cara y no por teléfono.**

**-Ha bueno hija te llamaba porque Tu tía me dijo si me podía quedar hasta mañana en la mañana ya que Jake el mayor de tus primos tiene que salir y dejaría a los otros dos solitos y yo me ofrecí a cuidarlos- Bien por lo menos no iba a estar en casa impidiéndome encontrarme con Edward- No te molesta porque si te molesta podría decirle a Jacob que te valla a buscar y vengas hacia acá porque estarías sola ya que tu padre y Emmet se van a quedar a acampar porque no le fue muy bien en la caza.**

**-Mamá tranquila me la puedo arreglar yo solita y por cualquier cosa tengo a los Cullen en la otra casa- La tranquilice.**

**-Bueno, pero ya sabes que no quiero que te juntes con Edward no quiero verte partir de nuevo- Cuando mi madre vera que todo fue un mal entendido, verdad cuando yo se lo cuente.**

**-Mamá no te preocupes, por cierto te tengo que contar algo importante pero no por teléfono OK- Le avise.**

**-Bueno hasta mañana Bella cuídate por favor- Que sobre protectora que es mi madre.**

**-Ya chao mamá- Me despedí y colgué.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Alice me aviso que ya estaba listo lo que sea que estaba haciendo en mi pelo abrí los ojos pero Alice no me dejo verme al espejo solo me paso un vestido azul y me ayudo a colocármelo.**

**Cuando ya estaba lista oficialmente me dejo verme al espejo y literalmente quede con la boca abierta. La que estaba en ese espejo no era yo tenia mis mismos ojos, labios y hacia los mismo gestos que yo pero no era yo, guau Alice si que sabe como hacer esto.**

**-Guau Alice….- Iba a decir algo mas pero tocaron el timbre, vi la hora las 7:00 en punto.**

**-Yo voy cuando yo venga a buscarte bajas conmigo bueno- Me ordeno y yo solo respondí con un "si Jefa".**

**Se escucho como Alice abría la puerta y hablaba con Edward y luego subía las escaleras.**

**-¿Lista?- Me pregunto Alice entrando en mi cuarto, y yo solo Asentí.**

**Estaba bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado ya que con mi suerte me caería aquí mismo.**

**Cuando supe que ya estaba segura en el suelo me atreví a mirar al frente y allí esta el Ángel mas hermoso del mundo. Edward estaba con su hermoso cabello cobrizo desordenado igual que siempre pero sexy, con una chaqueta negra abierta y dejaba ver la camisa blanca que permitía ver su musculatura en el torso con unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros también. Todavía no creía que esto era real probablemente sea un sueño otra ves.**

* * *

**Hola chicas, ojala les guste como va avanzando el fics.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. capitulo 6: Primera cita

**Capitulo 6: Primera cita**

**BELLA POV:**

**Realmente Edward estaba hermoso y no me dejaba de ver con esos ojos que estos años había extrañado tanto.**

**-Hermanito ¿te vas a quedar callado o vas a decir algo?- Le dijo Alice a Edward pegándole un codazo en las costillas.**

**-Si claro, Bella te ves hermosa- Me dijo estirándome la mano para que la tomara y yo con gusto la tome, cuando dijo eso automáticamente me sonroje.**

**-No más que tú- Le dije y el solo respondió con una sonrisa torcida.**

**-Esta bien, esta todo listo y si tus papas llegan antes de los dicho voy a interferir diciéndoles que estas en mi cuarto soñando con los angelitos- Dijo Alice empujándonos hacia la puerta.**

**Yo y Edward nos dirigimos al volvo de el y el muy caballeroso me abrió la puerta para que yo entrara.**

**-Entre señorita Swan- Me dijo con un gesto de mano invitándome a pasar.**

**-Gracias- Respondí entrando al asiento del copiloto y Edward al del piloto.**

**Íbamos en un silencio muy cómodo escuchando música Debussy para ser exactos. Edward iba muy contento en su asiento mirando la carretera y algunas veces se volteaba a verme.**

**-Llegamos- Dijo Edward parando en un restaurant llamado "La Bella Italia" **

**-Que hermoso- Dije admirando el lugar era muy iluminado y hermoso.**

**-No lo puedo negar- Dijo solo mirándome a mí y produjo que me sonrojara de nuevo. Nadie en la vida me ha hecho sentir estas cosas tan bellas y geniales en mi cuerpo, con cada rose mi corazón latía mas fuerte, con casa mirada me ponía sumamente nerviosa. Estaba pensando en eso cuando mi puerta del auto se abre y aparece Edward tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar.**

**Cuando entramos al Restaurant todas las meseras se quedaron mirando a Edward no mentiré que me sentí un "poco" celosa.**

**Vino una mesera a atendernos y llevarnos a una mesa apartada de los de mas, juro que se estaba comiendo a Edward con la mirada pero al parecer el no le prestaba ni un poco de atención ya que solo me miraba a mi.**

**Cuando nos sentamos en una mesa de 2 personas uno al frente del otro nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, solo me despegue de ellos cuando la mesera nos entrego la carta para ver que íbamos a comer.**

**-Al tiro vuelvo- Dijo la mesera mirando a Edward esperando una reacción pero no recibió ninguna a si que se fue.**

**-¿Qué quieres comer?- Me pregunto Edward mirando la carta.**

**-Mmm no lo se ¿Qué me recomiendas?- Le pregunte.**

**-¿Que te parece una lasaña de espinaca?- Mmm que delicioso con tan solo pensarlo se me hizo agua la boca.**

**-Excelente- Dije cerrando la carta.**

**-Bueno- Y justo cuando dijo eso la mesera llego y lo miro.**

**-¿Qué van a comer?- Dijo intentando sonar sensual.**

**-2 Lasañas de espinaca y 2 coca-colas- Dijo Edward entregándole las dos cartas sin ni siquiera mirarla.**

**-Bueno al tiro se lo traigo- Dijo notoriamente decepcionada y retirándose del lugar.**

**-Bella gracias por aceptar esta cita y por perdonarme.**

**-No hay nada que perdonar Edward ya te lo dije, pienso que fuiste victima de las mentiras de Tania.**

**-Enserio guau todavía no me lo creo- Me dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, lo conocía muy bien para saber que cuando hacia eso era porque estaba nervioso.**

**-Y bien Edward ¿Qué fue de ti estos años?- Dije cambiando de tema.**

**-Mmm bueno ya te conté un poco- Dijo poniéndose serio- Cuando termine con Tania me había dado cuenta que tu no volverías a si que empecé a estar con las chicas del instituto, nada serio, porque era para olvidarme de ti y ver si encontraba a alguien como tu, pero la verdad que nunca me pude olvidar de ti y me di cuenta que tu eres única.**

**-Guau, y pensar que yo creía por que te volviste un Casanova total- Bromee.**

**El rio y me dijo- Ahora me toca a mi preguntar- Yo solo asentí y continuo- ¿Cómo es la vida en Los Ángeles?**

**-Es mucho mas divertido que Forks y mucho mas cálido pero yo personalmente no salía mucho no era de tantos amigos ya que a mis verdaderos amigos los tenia aquí en Forks- Dije mirándolo con cariño- Bien ahora me toca a mi preguntar ¿Por qué te separaste de Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice?- Me miro sorprendido- ¿Crees que no me enteraba lo que pasaba aquí en Forks?.**

**-Me separe porque me daba vergüenza estar con ellos y mas con Emmet sabiendo el daño que te hice- Me dijo bajando la cabeza totalmente avergonzado.**

**En eso llego la camarera con la comida y las bebidas.**

**-Aquí tienen ¿Quieren algo mas?- Dijo obviamente con un doble sentido a Edward y mostrándole el escote que tenia, no se daba cuenta que Edward ni la miraba.**

**-No gracias- Levanto la mirada y me miro.**

**-Bueno si cambia de opinión solo llámeme- Dijo esto y se fue.**

**-Nunca me imagine que preguntabas por mi o solo el caso que te preocuparas por mi- Dijo volviendo a sonreír.**

**-Edward ya te dije que nunca me pude olvidar de ti y por eso preguntaba- Dije acariciándole la mano y con la otra probando un bocado de lasaña- Esta muy bueno, ¡Pruébala!**

**Me respondió con una risa hermosa y probando un bocado de lasaña y asintió comprobando lo que yo había dicho.**

**-Y Bella ¿Qué color te gusta?- Me dijo cambiando totalmente de tema**

**Así pasamos la mayor parte de la cena asiéndonos pregunta cada uno y comiendo de la exquisita lasaña.**

**Cuando terminamos Edward pidió la cuenta y la escondió de mi para no ver el total de la cuenta me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al auto esta realmente fue una hermosa cita cuando íbamos de camino Edward tomo otra ruta primero pensé en un atajo pero después me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia otro lugar.**

**-¿Dónde vamos?- Le pregunte a Edward.**

**- Vamos a ser una pequeña parada antes de que termine la cita- Me dijo mostrándome la sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aire.**

**No dije nada mas porque igual que a su hermana no se le podía decir que no a Edward y todavía era temprano, creo, mire la hora y eran las 10:30 de la noche, guau si que se hizo corta la noche.**

**Cuando Edward paro el auto, fue en un sendero.**

**-¿Vamos a caminar por el sendero?- Dije y agradecí tener unos zapatos cómodos.**

**-Algo parecido.**

**Dijo tomando una mochila y saliendo del auto para abrirme la puerta me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al sendero no caminamos mas de 5 metros y Edward se desvió hacia el bosque.**

**-Edward no me parece que entremos al bosque es muy peligroso- Le dije tratando de frenarlo.**

**-No te preocupes cuando pequeño siempre venia a este bosque y no te afliges que son unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar al lugar que quiero que veas- Me dijo muy seguro de si mismo- A no ser que no confíes en mi.**

**-No yo confió ciegamente en ti pero no tanto en mis pies- Dije sonrojándome.**

**-Estaré hay para cuando te traicionen no te preocupes- dijo y fue suficiente para convencerme y seguir entrando mas al bosque.**

**Como me prometió cuando me tropezaba con una rama u otra cosa me a sujetaba antes de tocar el suelo. Cuando caminamos unos cuantos kilómetros pude divisar un claro iluminado con Velas hermoso.**

**Era grande y rodeado de mucho arboles se notaban todavía de noche y gracias a las velas las flores de varios colores que habían, era simplemente hermoso.**

**-Oh Edward es hermoso- Dije corriendo al centro del claro y viendo una manta que había un poco mas allá.**

**-Si cuando éramos pequeños yo y Alice veníamos todos los fines de semana aquí- Dijo sentándose en la manta y palmeando a su lado para que yo me sentara.**

**Me senté a su lado y lo mire- Perdona- Me miro extrañado y yo continúe- Perdón porque gracias a mi te tuviste que separar de tus amigos e incluso de tu hermana y sufriste mucho mas que yo y eso no me lo puedo perdonar porque….**

**-Bella yo me separe de ellos porque yo quería y no tenia elección el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, porque te separaste de todos de Emmet de tus padres y amigos y…**

**-Edward comprende por lo menos yo tenia apoyo estaban lejos pero me apoyaban pero tu no tenias a nadie que te apoyara y juro que me hubiese encantado estar hay junto a ti pero como ya sabemos no sabia la verdad.**

**-Bella por cualquier cosa que hallas echo ya te perdone y tu ya dijiste que ya me perdonaste a si que no nos perdonamos mas por cosas que ya nos perdonamos. **

**No pude evitarlo mas y me acerque a besarlo estaba a 4 centímetros de hacerlo y el acorto la distancia que nos separaba y junto sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso tierno al principio nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadas y el con su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para pasar y yo se lo concedí cuando toco su lengua con la mía mi cuerpo recibió un golpe de electricidad que me encanto y así estuvimos un buen rato con nuestras lenguas danzando en nuestras bocas y el acariciando mi cuello con su mano y la otro en mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el, yo no me quedaba atrás tenia una mano en su cabello atrayéndolo mucho mas a mi y otra en su pecho subiendo y bajando, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno pero el no se despego de mi ya que junto nuestras frentes por mientras nosotros jadeamos.**

**-Ese fue… el mejor… de los…. Besos y el…. primero de….los dos- Dijo entrecortadamente.**

**-Coincidió contigo- Dije, ahora si que estaba mas que segura que no podía vivir mas sin el y que lo amaba incondicionalmente y no amaría a nadie mas.**

**-Te amo Bella- Me dijo y lo que produjo que yo sonriera.**

**-Yo también te amo Edward- Dije y el sonrió mas de lo que ya lo estaba hace un rato.**

**-Porque no me preguntas esa misma pregunta que me ibas a decir hoy en la tarde en mi patio pero que yo te interrumpí- Le dije muy segura de mi misma.**

**-¿Segura?- Yo asentí- ¿Isabella Swan me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novia?- Dijo acariciándome el brazo y mirándome con esos ojos tan bellos.**

**-Si Edward, acepto ser tu novia- Dije y el sonrió y me volvió a besar con mucha mas intensidad esta ves cuando roso su lengua de nuevo con mi labio inferior se lo concedí al instante y danzaron al tiro nuestras lenguas en nuestras bocas y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire no me dejo de dar pequeños besos por toda la cara mientras yo reía.**

**-Me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz de Forks, que digo de Forks de todo el mundo- Dijo parándose y tomándome en brazos besándome de nuevo.**

**-Te amo- Le dije cuando paro de besarme.**

**-Yo igual mi niña, yo igual- Me encanto como me dijo mi niña.**

**Me puso de nuevo en la manta y nos recostamos en ella, yo apoyada en su hombro y el jugando con un mechón de cabello mío mientras conversábamos de trivialidades.**

**Cuando el dejo de jugar con mi cabello me hizo cariño en mi brazo descubierto que produjo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi brazo estremeciéndome lo cual Edward noto.**

**-Amor ¿Tienes frio?- Me encanto cuando me dijo "amor".**

**-No- Dije acariciando su pecho haciéndole figuras imaginarias.**

**-Es tarde es mejor que nos vallamos antes que nos resfriemos- Dijo parándose y llevándome con el.**

**-No, no me quiero ir de aquí es muy bonito- Dije asiendo un puchero.**

**-Yo tampoco amor, pero hace frio y es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada- Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.**

**-Bueno- Dije sin sacar mi pucherito y el sonrió y me beso haciendo que lo deshiciera.**

**-Te ves hermosa con ese pucherito- Dijo separándose de mi y tocándome la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.**

**Edward tomo su mochila y saco un chaleco negro y me lo entrego- Toma no quiero que te enfríes- lo tome y me lo pase por la cabeza y brazos seguramente me veía horrenda.**

**Edward me miraba intensamente- Dime la verdad me veo horrenda cierto- Dije cruzándome de brazos.**

**-No, te ves… sexy- dijo con vos juguetona.**

**Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el auto cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta del copiloto y el se subió al del piloto de nuevo, nota mental: comprarme un auto.**

**El iba manejando con una hermosa sonrisa y yo no lo dejaba de mirar también sonriendo. Cuando desvié la mirada me fije que iba a unos 180km.**

**-Por dios Edward baja la velocidad quieres matarnos, no es tanto la prisa para llegar a casa- Dije poniéndome el cinturón.**

**-No te preocupes Bella nunca he tenido ni un accidente y tengo buenos reflejos- Me dijo despreocupado.**

**-Baja la velocidad aunque sea un poco por favor, quiero llegar sin ni un rasguño a casa o si no René….- Me quede estática, que iba a decir René de que me pusiera de novia de Edward, seguramente me mataría, y Charlie, bueno específicamente no se que haría Charlie pero conociéndolo le seguiría el juego a mi madre.**

**-¿Bella?- Me dijo Edward preocupado pero como veía que no respondía se detuvo en una orilla- Bella ¿Qué pasa amor?**

**-René- Logre decir.**

**-¿Qué pasa con René?- ¿Qué, que pasa? Como se atrevía a preguntar eso si el mas que todo debía de saber.**

**-¿Qué va a decir René cuando se entere que los dos ahora somos… novios?- Dije volteándome a verlo.**

**-Ah eso ¿todavía me odia? Después de que se entero que ya me perdonaste- Me quede callada, ese era el problema no se lo había dicho y seguramente Charlie no le dijo mi encuentro con Edward en el bosque- ¿Se lo dijiste cierto?- Yo negué con la cabeza avergonzada- Bueno entonces serán dos noticias que decirle- Dijo tranquilamente, yo no respondí, esperaba que se enojara o algo parecido pero no lo hizo- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que algo mas pasaba.**

**-¿No te enojaste?- Dije con un hilo de vos.**

**-¿Por qué me iba a enojar?- Pregunto con curiosidad.**

**-No lo se probablemente porque no se lo dije- Dije agachando la cabeza.**

**-Amor, no me enojaría por eso porque recién hoy en la tarde te explique todo- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla con los dedos.**

**-Gracias- Dije dándole un beso.**

**-Tengo que hacerte creer mas seguido que me enojo para que me beses- Me dijo riéndose**

**-No porque te los puedo dar con tan solo respirar- Cuando dije esto el respiro notoriamente yo me reí y lo bese- Tontito- Le dije tiernamente cuando nos separamos.**

**-Tu tontito- Dijo encendiendo de nuevo el motor y dirigiéndonos a casa. Cuando mire a cuantos kilómetros andaba estaba a 160km el se dio cuenta y rio yo solo rodee los ojos.**

**Cuando llegamos a mi casa (que recién me di cuenta que al lado de la de Edward se veía realmente pequeña) Edward paro el auto y me fue a abrir la puerta, cuando salimos llegamos al umbral de la puerta y nos quedamos mirando cada uno.**

**-Te voy a extrañar- Me dijo Edward con un tierno puchero.**

**-Yo también pero 1 es solo una noche y 2 estamos a una sola ventana de distancia- Dije acercándome a el para darle un beso lo cual el acorto la distancia que nos separaba y junto nuestros labios fue mucho mas intenso que los demás pero también el mas bello, nos interrumpió un carraspeo, asustándonos y separamos pensando que eran mis padres pero era un duende llamado Alice con una cara de pocos amigos.**

**-¿Saben la hora que es?- En realidad no, Edward y yo negamos- Bueno les informo que son las 1 de la madrugada y yo estaba que me moría de la curiosidad por la cita- Edward y yo nos relajamos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos divertidos pensando que la enana nos iba a criticar la hora- ya, ya ahora díganme ¿Son novios?**

**-Si Alice yo y Bella ya somos novios- Dijo Edward produciendo que Alice gritara de alegría- Shhhhh Alice vas a despertar a los vecinos y a nuestros papas- Dijo Edward haciendo callar a su hermana tapándole la boca con la mano y la cual Alice la quito inmediato.**

**-Mmm hablando de eso Bella, tus papas llegaron antes- Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, estoy muerta- Descuida tu mamá me llamo pensando que estabas conmigo y yo les dije que te ibas a quedar en mi casa a dormir porque te ibas a sentir sola- Genial pijamada al estilo Alice( nótese el sarcasmo)- y les dije que estabas en el baño luego me pase por el árbol que esta entre medio de los cuartos de ambos para buscar tu pijama así que ahora te vas a nuestra casa- Edward sonrió pícaro y me miro con esa sonrisa torcida- Y no Edward, no va a dormir contigo porque ya estuvo mucho rato contigo- Inmediato a Edward se le borro la sonrisa- Vamos, vamos.**

**Yo y Edward seguimos a la duende a la casa de los Cullen y literalmente me quede con la boca abierta cuando entre, si la casa era hermosa por fuera por dentro era mas hermosa, tenia varios cuartos donde todo combinaba a la perfección seguramente la misma Esme la decoro.**

**Llegamos al cuarto de Alice que era en el tercer piso (si la casa tenia 3 pisos y la mía solo 2) y también era hermosa las paredes de un lila, la cama de 2 plazas con una colcha blanca y los muebles que combinaban con esta, en una esquina estaba un mueble lleno de maquillaje y otros accesorios y un espejo, había una puerta que estaba media abierta y se notaba que era el baño y una puerta doble al lado que seguramente era el closet.**

**-Bueno chicas yo me voy a dormir Bye- Se despidió Edward con lo cual yo hice un puchero y el me beso pero cuando me abraso luego me susurro- Te espero en mi cuarto cuando Alice se duerma- Con lo cual yo lo bese en la mejilla como un "si".**

**-Ya, ya mucho amor, Bella vamos a dormir que es tarde- Dijo Alice tomándome del brazo y separándome de Edward me soltó y empujo a su hermano fuera de la habitación y le cerro la puerta en la cara.**

**-Bueno Bella en el baño esta tu pijama, yo ahora voy a dormir- Dijo acostándose en su cama- Solo apaga la luz cuando te acuestes.**

**Me fui al baño a ponerme el pijama que constaba de una camisa de tirantes negra y un pantalón hasta la rodilla. Cuando Salí del Baño Alice ya estaba roncando suavemente a si que se me ocurrió una idea apague la luz deje unos cuantos cojines al lado suyo y me fue a la habitación de Edward pero como no sabia cual era le envié un mensaje.**

Amor Alice ya esta durmiendo voy a tu cuarto pero no se cual es, dímela y voy en seguida.

Bella

**Enviado no paso más de un minuto y me lo respondió.**

Es en el segundo piso al lado de una foto mía y Alice cuando nacimos, te espero.

Edward.

**Baje las escaleras muy silenciosamente y con mucho cuidado para no caerme busque la foto de Alice y Edward y cuando lo hice el ya estaba ahí apoyado en la pared abriéndome la puerta de su habitación.**

**-Hola hermosa- Dijo dándome un beso cuando llegue a su encuentro.**

**-Hola- Dije y el me tomo de la mano y entre a su cuarto. Era hermosa tenia las paredes de un color blanco su cama de 2 plazas con un cobertor dorado, en una orilla esta un sillón negro de cuero muy cómodo al parecer y una repisa llena de CD. Edward me llevo a su cama y nos sentamos.**

**-No te demoraste nada en llegar- Me dijo acariciando mi cara.**

**-No, Alice se quedo Zzzz al instante- Dije abrasándolo- No te molesta que duerma esta noche contigo, Alice no es muy buena compañía como tu.**

**-No claro que no me molesta, tu acuéstate que me voy a ir a poner la pijama- Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y dirigiéndose al baño.**

**Le hice caso y me tape en su cama hasta la cintura porque me quede sentada admirando el cuarto, al lado del baño de Edward había otra puerta que seguramente era el closet igual al de Alice.**

**Edward salió del baño con su pijama puesta que constaba de una polera gris de mangas cortas y un pantalón de chándal hasta la rodilla de color gris.**

**No me había dado cuenta que lo había quedado mirando por mucho tiempo hasta que el hablo- Todo lo que miras es tuyo amor- Dijo con una cara picara y acostándose al lado mío y me invito a que me uniera a su posición lo cual hice apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y el me abrasándome por la cintura- Te amo Bella- Dijo en un susurro posiblemente quedándose dormido.**

**-Yo igual- Dije en un hilo de vos porque ya me estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de mi Morfeo.**

* * *

**Hola chicas, en personal me encanta este capitulo es tan hermoso.**

**¿Me dejan un Review?**


	7. capitulo 7: Todo por amor

**Capitulo 7: Todo por amor.**

**EDWARD POV:**

**Había tenido el mejor sueño e mi vida llevaba a mi Bella a mi prado favorito y le pedía ser mi novia y ella aceptaba, pero como en todo sueño uno tiene que despertar.**

**Me asuste cuando sentí a alguien al lado mío abrí los ojos rápidamente…. Y era ella…. Mi Bella…. Estaba dormida con la cabeza en mi hombro y un brazo por mi cintura abrasándome. Se me vinieron a la cabeza todo los recuerdos desde cuando Bella bajo las escaleras de su casa, hasta cuando llego a mi casa y se escapo de Alice para dormir conmigo, sonreí ante ese recuerdo.**

**Bella se movió un poco y una sonrisa se le instalo en los labios asegurándome que ya estaba despierta, con mi mano le acaricie la mejilla que estaba levemente sonrojada.**

**-¿Qué te parece gracioso?- Le dije en un susurro temiendo que se asustara.**

**-Pensaba que todo lo de ayer había sido un sueño pero me despierto y te encuentro aquí… a mi lado y eso me hace feliz- Dijo sin abrir los ojos todavía.**

**-Entonces abre los ojos amor- Me encanto cuando salió esa palabra de mi boca y ella sonrió aun mas.**

**-No quiero, y si todavía estoy soñando- Yo también creía que esto era un sueño pero no tenia tanta imaginación para recrear a Bella tan perfectamente.**

**Me reí de lo que dijo y la bese levemente en los labios- Ahora te parece un sueño- Le dije otra ves besándola pero mas profundamente esta ves.**

**-Mmm no es un sueño porque siempre me despierto antes de lo mejor- Me dijo sonrojándose con un leve tono carmesí.**

**-¿Así que sueñas que te besan o que yo te beso?**

**-Que tu me besas- Dijo abriendo los ojos y me perdí en ellos en sus ojos chocolates que expresaban todo lo que mi Bella sentía ahora…. Amor…. Tenían un brillo muy especial.**

**Se apoyo en un codo y me miro acercándose mas a mi yo también me acerque pero cuando estábamos a unos cuantos milímetros de besarnos tocaron la puerta desenfrenadamente.**

**-BELLA SE QUE ESTAS HAY ASI QUE ABRE LA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE ENTRE Y TE TIRE DEL PELO PARA QUE SALGAS- Era Alice que probablemente se acaba de enterar que Bella no estaba durmiendo con ella.**

**-VETE ALICE- Grite enojado.**

**-Nada de vete, recién acaban de llegar René y Charlie a la casa preguntando por Bella a si que vístete rápido y vallamos a mi habitación- Dijo entrando a mi cuarto y mirándonos nerviosa y agitando su pie desnudo ya que estaba todavía en su pijama rosa.**

**-¿QUE?-Dijo Bella levantándose tan rápido que se llevo las sabanas y con ellas a mi AUNCH si que dolió el golpe en el suelo- Ups lo siento Edward ven yo te ayudo- dijo tomándome de un brazo y ayudándome a pararme me toco la frente y yo me queje- Te deje un chichón, lo siento. **

**-No importa, vete rápido al cuarto de Alice antes que suban y te pillen yo te alcanzare al rato- Le dije sacándole las sabanas enredadas del cuerpo.**

**-Bueno Bye- Me dijo dándome un beso corto en la boca- Y échate agua en esa frente ok.**

**-Bueno- Dicho eso ella se fue por la puerta y dejando un silencio en mí cuarto.**

**Tire en cubre camas hacia atrás puse de nuevo las sabanas acomode el cubre cama y me fue al baño. Cuando me vi en el espejo me asuste tenia la frente roja y un chichón sobresaliente en el, me moje la cara y me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando Salí con una toalla en la cintura casi grito del susto viendo a mi padre en mi cuarto sentado en mi cama.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dije mas relajado del susto.**

**-Me puedes explicar ¿a que hora llegaste ayer? y ¿porque Bella venia contigo? y Alice- Me dijo calmado pero también enojado.**

**-Bueno Mmm salí y cuando llegue me encontré con Bella y hablamos y Alice nos fue a buscar- Mentí sin mirarlo a los ojos.**

**- Que raro ¿Qué hacia Bella tan tarde en la calle? Y ¿Por qué René y Charlie dicen que Bella y Alice le dijeron que se quedaba a dormir y no nos dijeron? Ah y ¿Por qué cuando me levante y vine a verte Bella estaba durmiendo contigo?- Mierda pillado.**

**-Mmm….- No sabia que decir.**

**-No te preocupes hijo confió en ti pero lo que no entiendo ¿Qué no Bella estaba enojada contigo?- Uff suspire internamente, mis padres estaban al tanto de lo que le había echo a Bella ya que Alice se lo dijo y ambos me pidieron explicaciones la cual se las di, mi madre me dijo que le tenia que explicar y mi padre me ofreció un vuelo para Los Ángeles para pedirle disculpas, pero en ese momento pensaba que no me iba a perdonar aunque me arrodillara frente de ella y no los acepte.**

**-Bueno es que cuando llego y te acuerdas que mamá nos encontró a ella y a mi en el bosque.**

**-Si claro, cuando tu madre se despertó y fue a verte y no te encontró salió a buscarte se encontró con Charlie también buscando a Bella y le dijo que encontró una nota que decía que se iba a encontrar con Alice en el bosque…. Pero era imposible ya que Alice estaba dormida en su cuarto y Esme supo al instante que estaba contigo y fue a buscarte- No sabia exactamente lo que había echo mi madre para encontrarnos no me había imaginado el susto que le hice pasar pero eso ya era pasado y le seguí explicando a mi papá.**

**-Bueno cuando estuvimos en el bosque le explique mas o menos mi versión de los hechos, pero ella todavía tenia dudas era lógico ya que no le explique todo lo que sentía en ese instante y nos quedamos en juntar ayer a medio día…. **

**-¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con que Bella este durmiendo contigo?-Me pregunto todavía confundido.**

**-Bueno es que le explique todo y le releve mis sentimientos hacia ella y ella los suyos que milagrosamente son los mismos y la invite a una cita ayer en la noche y le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto, pero como René tiene miedo de que ella se valla de nuevo por mi culpa no la deja juntarse conmigo y Alice le dijo que durmiera con ella pero no pudimos mas y la invite a dormir conmigo y acepto- Le dije realmente incomodo, le estaba explicando todo esto en medio de mi cuarto semidesnudo y era súper incomodo no porque mi padre estuviese en frente mío ya que es doctor y obviamente no me da vergüenza porque soy su hijo.**

**-Mmm eso significa que ahora hay que explicarle todo a René y a Charlie ¿Te das cuenta que tus suegros están abajo? esperando a Bella y que seria la ocasión ideal para decírselos a ellos y a tu madre- Lo analice un poco y tenia razón.**

**-Cierto padre me haces un favor- El asintió ya sabiendo cual- Los puedes retener mientras me termino de vestir.**

**-Bueno hijo hazlo rápido ya que Bella ya debe de estar lista y una cosa mas ¿Qué te paso en la frente?- Dijo mirando mi chichón con su mirada de doctor cuando examina a alguien.**

**-Me caí y me golpe con el suelo no te preocupes no me duele- Dije quitándole importancia.**

**-Cuando bajes ponte hielo bueno- Dijo parándose y saliendo de la puerta.**

**Me vestí rápidamente y baje a decirles a mis suegros…. Suegros que raro era decir eso…. Que yo y Bella somos novios.**

**Cuando llegue al primer piso estaban todos incluso Bella que me miraba con el seño fruncido y la confusión gravada en la cara.**

**-¿Hijo que era lo que nos tenias que decir?- Pregunto mi madre.**

**Mire a Bella que estaba sentada al lado de Alice y su madre en el sillón grande y Charlie y Esme en el otro, mi padre y yo éramos los únicos que estaban parados. **

**-Bueno primero tengo que hablar con Bella- Dije mirándola y ella se confundió más.**

**-NO- Dijo René- Quiero decir, ¿Para que quieres hablar con ella?**

**-Tranquila mamá el solo quiere hablar- Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose donde yo estaba, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a un rincón donde nadie nos podía escuchar.**

**-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? ¿Qué les quieres decir a todos?- Dijo susurrando por si a caso alguien nos podía escuchar.**

**-Les quiero decir lo nuestro- Bella iba a protestar pero yo seguí- Es la situación ideal amor y no quiero que estés sola en esto a si que los dos lo vamos a hacer- Le dije también en un susurro.**

**-Bueno pero no seria ideal que todos estén aquí, por ejemplo falta Emmet- Dijo preocupada y era verdad Emmet también debería estar aquí, pero en ese instante se escucho como habrían la puerta y justamente era Emmet.**

**-¿Qué a caso están haciendo una reunión Familiar y no me incluyen? ¿Cuál es el caso ahora?- Dijo notablemente feliz. Cuando nos miro a Bella y a mí que estábamos hablando en un rincón frunció las cejas y miro a su madre.**

**-Edward nos tiene algo que decir pero primero tiene que hablar con Bella- Dijo Carlisle.**

**-Creo que llego los que faltaban a si que no debemos esperar- Le dije a Bella en susurros.**

**-Bueno digámosles- Dijo y notoriamente se notaba que estaba nerviosa y que tenía un poco de miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar su madre.**

**Bella tomo mi mano y se dirigió a la familia de ambos- Bien Edward y yo les tenemos que decir algo- Dijo seria, estaba muy preocupada de cómo iba a reaccionar su madre lo podía notar.**

**-¿Estas incluida en esto Bella?- Dijo René confundida cuando vio nuestras manos entrelazadas.**

**-Si bueno, empecemos desde el principio- dijo mirándome para que lo aprobara y yo seguí desde hay.**

**-Cuando Bello llego a Forks yo la quería ir a ver pero una duende no me dejo- Dije mirando a Alice y ella me mostro la lengua como lo hacen las niñas pequeñas- A si que la cite por correo electrónico esa misma noche en el bosque.**

**-Yo pensé que era Alice y por eso fui- Dijo completando la idea Bella.**

**-Esperen un segundo ¿Edward ocupaste mi correo? Tendré que cambiar la contraseña ahora- Refunfuño Alice cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Bueno el punto que me sorprendí mucho ver a Edward en el bosque en ves de Alice pero Edward me dijo que tenia que explicarme todo lo que le había pasado antes de decirme aquellas palabras- Siguió Bella, pero cuando las dijo se arrepintió al instante, se le olvido que Charlie no sabia el motivo de su escape a L.A.**

**-¿Qué palabras te dijo Edward?- Dijo Charlie totalmente enojado probablemente saco la conclusión que fueron palabras feas.**

**-Las palabras por el cual Bella se fue de Forks- Dijo Emmet mirándome con odio. Si el supiera por lo que pase no me miraría así.**

**-Ósea que por culpa de Edward, Bella se fue de Forks- Dijo Charlie parándose de su sitio.**

**-Papá tranquilo, ahora se los voy a explicar- Bella espero a que Charlie se tranquilizara y prosiguió- Lo que paso es que hubo un mal entendido, Edward le creyó a Tania que yo quería a Mike y bueno el se puso celoso y cuando me dijo esas palabras los cegaban los celos y la rabia- Me miro con cariño- Pero el día en el bosque no me lo explico por completo, excluyendo la parte que estaba celoso de Mike porque era el, el que quería estar en su lugar y en el bosque me prometió que iba a responder mis dudas pero otro día porque era tarde y nos estaban buscando Charlie y Esme.**

**-Ayer cuando fui a la casa de Bella se lo explique detalladamente- Seguí yo ahora- Le dije que la Amaba y que estaba celoso, pero cuando supe que era a mi a quien quería me arrepentí de haberle dicho esas palabras a Bella y por eso me separe de Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice me daba vergüenza saber que por mi culpa Bella se había ido- Dije mirando a Emmet que me miro con cara de pena y que recién comprendió mi actitud de estos últimos años- Cuando se lo explique a Bella me dijo que también me quería pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo, y decidimos ser amigos pero yo la invite a una cita que ella acepto- Dije sonriendo cuando me acorde de lo apresurado que estaba y que estuve a punto de pedirle que fuese mi novia en ese mismo instante.**

**-En la cita me pidió que fuese su novia y claramente yo acepte- Dijo mirando a su mamá que nos miraba con cara de comprender lo que habíamos pasado.**

**-A si que por eso nos están diciendo esto ahora, porque son novios- Dijo mi madre mirando a Bella- Hija ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto René yo quede mirando a Bella.**

**-Si mamá estoy enamorada de Edward y encuentro que fue un milagro que el también me ame- Dijo mirándome, reí porque uso las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho a mi padre.**

**-Entonces los Felicitos- Dijo René parándose y abrasando a Bella- Sabia que iban a estar juntos.**

**-Enserio- Preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo con lo cual reímos todos**

**-Si, no dejaba que vieras a Edward pero sabia que igual lo ibas a ser y que esto iba a ocurrir igual- Dijo separándose de Bella y mirándonos a ambos- Esme y yo hemos estad hablando de esto desde que son pequeños- Bella y yo nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos.**

**-Yo también los felicito- Dijo mi madre abrasándonos a los dos y llorando- Por fin Edward ya no va a estar tan solo y enojado.**

**-Yo también los felicito se que Bella al lado de Eddie va a ser feliz- Dijo Emmet poniéndose al frente mío.**

**-No me digas Eddie- Dijo mirándolo serio pero después los dos estallamos en risas extrañábamos esto.**

**-Si pero si le haces daño de nuevo, ahora tú te vas de Forks porque te juro que te mataría- Dijo apuntándome con un dedo pero después riéndose y abrasándome y dándome golpes en la espalda- Es enserio.**

**-No espero más Emmet- Ni yo mismo me perdonaría si le volvía a ser daño a Bella.**

**-Papá ¿Qué piensas de mi relación con Edward?- Pregunto Bella, Charlie era el que mas me preocupaba, Bella era su Niñita pequeña y ahora que se entero el motivo de porque se fue de Forks no se como lo tomaría.**

**-Bueno si ahora esta todo resuelto entre tu y Edward no me puedo interponer, solo has feliz a mi bebe Edward- Dijo abrasando a Bella y luego a mi- O si no te mato yo mismo- Me susurro y yo me tense.**

**-Bueno ahora que esta todo listo podemos tomar desayuno me muero de hambre- Dijo Emmet.**

**-Si claro tengo suficiente para todos vengan a la mesa- Dijo mi madre y todos se pararon y la siguieron al comedor y yo y Bella nos quedamos un rato en el living de la casa.**

**-No fue tan malo como pensaba- Dijo Bella sentándose en un sillón y tirándome con ella con su mano entrelazada con la mía.**

**-¿Qué esperabas? Que nos comieran vivos- Bromee y logre mi cometido hacerla reír- Te amo.**

**-Yo igual te amo- Y nos fundimos en un beso apasionante movíamos nuestras bocas y nuestras lenguas se buscaban en ellas y cuando se juntaron sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que me encanto.**

**-Hey, tengo hambre vengan pronto- Grito Emmet asomándose por la pared que dividua en comedor y el living.**

**-Vamos- Dije parándome y parando a Bella con mi mano que nunca soltó la suya nos miramos y fuimos a donde nuestra familia.**

**Estuvimos la mañana conversando de todo y de nada a la ves todos se pararon de la mesa y se fueron a ser sus cosas. Con Bella fuimos a su casa a que se cambiara de ropa cuando entre me sorprendí estaba igual que antes.**

**-Mmm bueno tu quedarte aquí y me voy a duchar, estas en tu casa- Dijo eso me beso, tomo su muda de ropa y se fue al baño.**

**Me senté en su cama y observe todo en una orilla del velador de Bella había una foto de ella y su abuela en los Ángeles, Bella se veía de unos 15 años.**

**Cuando pensé que mi vida junto a Bella no iba a funcionar el destino se encargo de que ella me perdonara y de que yo allá descubierto la verdad, pero ahora mi duda es ¿Qué nos espera en el futuro? Justo en ese momento entro Bella al cuarto y supe la respuesta no importa que pase en el futuro si ella esta allí será un gran futuro ya que la amo incondicionalmente y ella también a mi.**

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿me dejan un Review?**


	8. capitulo 8: Celoso

**Capitulo 8: ¿Celos?**

**BELLA POV:**

**Estaba muy Feliz este fue el mejor día de mi vida, Edward le dijo a mis padres que Éramos novios, quedaron muy sorprendidos pero lo aceptaron al final. Me sorprendió mucho mi madre, no pensé que aceptaría a Edward, pero al aceptarlo se ve que lo quiere mucho.**

**Ahora estaba en mi cuarto acostada en mi cama con una sonrisa irrompible, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba que mi celular estaba sonando, era número desconocido pero lo reconocí y creo que era de Edward.**

**-¿Diga?-Conteste.**

**-Hola amor, ¿Cómo esta la persona mas hermosa del mundo?- Reí por lo que me dijo- ¿Por qué te ríes? Es verdad.**

**-Solo lo dices porque me quieres- Respondí, yo no era mas bonita que las de más mujeres de forks y menos del mundo aunque bueno en eso Edward exagero.**

**-Si te amo y por eso te tengo que decir la verdad- Conociéndolo muy bien ahora estaría haciendo un puchero.**

**-Mmm bueno no discutamos, a lo que te llamaba, Alice quiere celebrar nuestro noviazgo y nos invita a todos mañana a un Pub ¿Quieres ir?**

**-No lo se, no soy de esas a las que les guste salir a Pubs- La única ves que salí fue en los Ángeles con una amiga a un Pub para menores y mi amiga termino borracha, porque unos hombres le dieron alcohol.**

**-Bueno sin no quieres ir….**

**-Isabella Swan tienes que ir, quieras o no, estoy dispuesta a ir a tu casa y arrastrarte al Pub- Era Alice como siempre gritándome.**

**-Alice no quiero ir- Insistí.**

**-No señorita, tu vienes para celebrar con todos nosotros, por favor Bellita te prometo no comprarte nada por una semana- Esa propuesta era muy buena, no me gustan que gasten dinero en mi y Alice siempre me compraba ropa u otra cosa.**

**-Bueno Alice voy a ir pero si son 2 semanas.**

**-Hecho, nos vemos mañana a las 6 aquí en mi casa Bye-¿Como que a las 6? es muy temprano para ir a un Pub le iba a preguntar pero se escucho como intercambiaban el teléfono.**

**-Lo siento amor, tu sabes como es Alice- Dijo Edward desde el otro lado del teléfono.**

**-No importa pero ¿Porque tan temprano en tu casa?- Le pregunte.**

**-No lo se cosas de Alice- Dijo con indiferencia- Oye ¿que te parece que te valla a ver ahora?**

**-Me encantaría pero es tarde y mis padres no te dejarían entrar- "Solo si entraras por la ventana" dije en mi cabeza.**

**-¿Y quien dijo que ellos se tienen que enterar? Puedo entrar por la ventana de tu cuarto.**

**-Hey ¿leíste mis pensamientos o que?- Le recrimine esa había sido mi idea.**

**-No, solo dije las opciones, espero a que te pongas el pijama y voy bueno, llámame cuando estés lista, nos vemos, te amo- Dijo y colgó.**

**Otra noche con Edward, seguramente eso va a ser rutinario, no me imagino una noche sin el de ahora en adelante.**

**-Hija ¿puedo entrar?- Dijo mi madre, detrás de la puerta justo cuando me estaba poniendo la parte de arriba del pijama.**

**-Si claro mamá- Dije y ella entro, me termine de poner la polera de tirantes y me senté en mi cama y mi mamá se sentó al lado mío.**

**-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu noviazgo con Edward- Dijo tomándome de las manos.**

**-Si claro mamá sabia que ibas a sacar ese tema- Mi madre nunca dejaba las cosas para después por eso estaba segura que iba a venir a hablar conmigo.**

**-Son solo 2 preguntas, la primera ¿Estas segura de esto?**

**-Si mamá, Edward ya me lo explico todo y no quiero perderlo de nuevo.**

**-Bueno eso lo comprendo, siempre se quisieron mucho- Dijo sonriendo pero después se puso seria de nuevo- La segunda pregunta es ¿Lo amas mucho cierto?- Me mordí el labio ante la pregunta que me hizo mi madre, nunca hemos hablado del amor las dos y esto iba a ser muy incomodo.**

**-Si mamá lo amo mucho y encuentro que fue una tontería no haberlo conversado antes de gritarnos con Edward.**

**-los dos estaban resentidos, era lógico que iban a decírselo en la cara pero es verdad no debieron gritarse porque si hubieses sido así no te hubieras ido nunca.**

**-Lo siento no lo tuve que haber hecho, probablemente si me hubiese quedado hubiese conversado con Edward y solucionado todo…. O empeorarlo-Complete, según Edward él se entero años después de la verdad.**

**-Sí pero las cosas pasaron como pasaron y estoy feliz de que hallas vuelto a casa hija- Dijo parándose- Hablando de eso ¿Cómo se lo tomo tu abuela?**

**-Se lo tomo bien, pero igual le dolió un poco, en las vacaciones podía ir a verla para que no se sienta muy sola-Dije.**

**-Eso estaría bien, bueno me voy a acostar- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero se devolvió antes- Una cosa más mañana con tu padre vamos a ir a terminar el trámite del instituto a si que llegamos después de almuerzo porque me va a invitar a un restaurant y después probablemente vallamos a pasear a un parque o algo así, le puedes cocinar a Emmet por favor, no lo dejes acercarse a la cocina que probablemente la queme-Se rio y se fue de mi cuarto.**

**Me puse la parte de debajo de mi pijama que era un short diminuto que era el único más presentable para que Edward me viera.**

**Me lave los dientes me asegure de que todos estuvieran durmiendo y me fui a mi cuarto a llamar a Edward pero cuando pase por la ventana que se veía su ventana el estaba hay mirando hacia mi cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba se incorporo y me dio una sonrisa que me encanto y le señale que ya podía venir abrió la ventana miro hacia ambos lados y se tiro al árbol que dividía nuestras ventanas, cerré los ojos no queriendo mirar si se estrellaba con el suelo pero cuando abrí mis ojos lo vi en una rama cerca de mi ventana mirándome divertido y esperando a que yo abriera mi ventana, lo cual hice, el con una ágil movimiento se introdujo en mi cuarto sin producir ningún ruido.**

**-Hola, te extrañe- Dijo abrasándome y luego dándome un leve beso en los labios.**

**-Yo igual, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado no quiero que te caigas-Dije llevándolo a la cama y acostándome y el hiso lo mismo nos arropamos con las colchas y me apoye en su pecho y me abraso por la cintura.**

**-Descuida no te hare pasar ninguna preocupación- Dijo besándome el cabello- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en vestirte? Me estaba poniendo nervioso de tanto esperar.**

**-No fue tanto rato y me demore porque mi madre vino a hablar conmigo.**

**-Te hablo sobre nuestra relación cierto- Dijo mirándome y yo me perdí en sus ojos, solo asentí a su pregunta y lo bese lentamente disfrutando de su aliento mezclado con el mío rose con mi lengua su labio inferior para pedir permiso para entrar y el me lo concedió gustoso estuvimos así hasta que nos falto el oxigeno.**

**-Duerme, ha sido un día agotador- Dijo y involuntariamente salió un bostezo de mi boca con la cual es se rio- Descansa amor yo estaré aquí cuando despiertas.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Desperté cuando el sol se asomo a mi ventana dándome cuanta que mi almohada era muy cómoda y recordé que Edward se había quedado a dormir en mi cuarto respire aspirando su aroma tan varonil y tan exquisito a la ves que no quise abrir los ojos para no despertar de mi sueño con el cual sonreí al recordar que no era para nada un sueño.**

**-Se que ya estas despierta amor- Dijo Edward descubriéndome.**

**-Mmm, quiero dormir mas, estoy muy cómoda- Dije abrasándolo por su cintura y besando su pecho, gesto con el cual el gimió en casi un susurro.**

**-Yo también lo haría pero no estarán tus padres pero esta Emmet y el es capas de matarme por estar así contigo- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla y yo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.**

**-No importa yo no lo dejaría- Me quede pensando que desgraciadamente le tengo que cocinar al grandote o mi mamá me mataría. Me queje y apoye la frente en el pecho de Edward de nuevo.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Edward incorporándose y sentándose y yo imite su acción.**

**-Mi mamá no esta y Emmet no sabe cocinar y eso significa que yo tendré que cocinar.**

**-Mmm bueno entonces que no coma porque yo te raptare ahora-Dijo besándome y empujándome hacia atrás hasta que quede recostada de nuevo en las almohadas pero ahora con el encima mío besándome y acariciándome las mejillas y yo jalándolo mas a mi por la nuca…. Estábamos en eso hasta que Emmet grito desde abajo.**

**-BELLA PORFAVOR BAJA YA TENGO HAMBRE Y NO TE PREOCUPES YA SE QUE ESTAS CON EDWARD QUE EL TAMBIEN BAJE PERO VEN A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO- Juro que voy a ponerle veneno a la comida de Emmet.**

**Edward dejo de besarme y se rio me beso una ves mas y se levanto.**

**-Vamos antes que el suba por nosotros- Dijo extendiéndome la mano para que me incorporara.**

**-Enserio lo voy a matar- Dije refunfuñando y parándome y abrasándolo por la cintura. Levante la cabeza y lo bese- Vamos**

**Edward me tomo la mano y salimos de mi cuarto y cuando lo mire me di cuenta que estaba con un pijama que lo hacia ver extremadamente sexy. Estaba utilizando una remera blanca de mangas cortar apretada y que se le podían notar los músculos que tenia, unos pantalones grises largos y un poco apretados que hacían ver sus piernas tonificada mas sexy que cuando ocupa sus jeans normales.**

**No me había dado cuenta que me le quede mirando hasta que paramos en el principio de las escalera y el me quedo mirando.**

**-¿Por qué me miras así?- Me dijo levantando una ceja.**

**-Porque te ves extremadamente sexy- Le dije revolviéndole su pelo desordenado más de lo común ya que recién veníamos levantándonos.**

**-No lo creo tu estas sexy, yo no- Dijo riendo con su sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento y bajando las escaleras y yo lo seguí.**

**-¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo que se demoraban tanto? Tengo hambre- Dijo Emmet cuando llegamos a la cocina.**

**-Bueno para tu información hermanito yo hago cosas en el día que me cansan y en las noches es la única oportunidad que tengo para descansar a si que no me molestes en las mañana okey- Dije apuntándole con mi dedo índice y el solo asintió.**

**Me separe de Edward para preparar el desayuno que consistía en huevos fritos, tostadas y tres vasos de café con leche los termine de prepara y fui a servirlos a la mesa que estaba en la misma cocina.**

**-Yami se ve exquisito hermanita, gracias- Dijo devorando una tostada y dando un sorbo al café con leche.**

**Mire a Edward que hacia lo mismo con su desayuno y me quedo mirando sorprendido.**

**-Amor es el mejor desayuno que he probado en mi vida gracias- Dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios con sabor a leche.**

**-No seas mentiroso Esme cocina mejor que yo- Dije dándole un mascada a mi tostada.**

**-Bueno pero yo prefiero tus comidas porque las haces con mucho mas amor que ella- Dijo en un susurro.**

**-Agh paren me van a arruinar mi desayuno de lo dulce que va a quedar- Dijo Emmet riéndose y yo le respondí con una mirada envenenada le iba a decir unas cuantas palabrotas hasta que sonó el timbre y nadie se paraba de sus asientos para abrirla a si que tuve que ir yo.**

**Cuando abrí la puerta grite de lo feliz que fui a ver a mi persona favorita al frente de la puerta y lo abrase.**

**EDWARD POV:**

**Habíamos quedado Emmet y yo en la cocina mirándonos las caras hasta que un grito de Bella nos sobresalto a ambos y fuimos a ver porque había gritado mi corazón se agito mas de la cuenta por el sus de que le había pasado algo, pero cuando llegamos a la puerta estaba Bella en perfecto estado abrasando a un hombre alto como de dos metros piel morena rojisa tenia el pelo corto de color negro y al parecer era muy musculoso incluso un poco mas que Emmet. Cuando vi esa escena me dio tanta rabia de cómo se abrasaban entre si tan cariñosos.**

**-Perdón por interrumpir el momento pero Bella ¿Quién es este?- Dije tomándola de la cintura cuando se dejaron de abrazar.**

**-¿Quién te crees para llamarme así?- Dijo el musculoso mirándome con unos ojos negros llenos de furia.**

**-Hey, Hey ¿que pasa Edward? ¿Por qué te pones así?- Dijo Bella intentando separarnos un poco mas de lo que estábamos.**

**-Como que me pasa Bella te vengo a ver y te pillo abrasándote con este- Dije mirando a Bella y apuntándolo con la cabeza.**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Dijo Bella ¿Qué QUE TIENE DE MALO? SOMOS NOVIOS MIERDA Y TU TE ANDAS ABRASANDO CON TODOS pensé en mi cabeza pero no se lo dije.**

**-Que tu eres mi novia- Dije separándome de el y caminar donde estaba Bella**

**-Si eres mi novio pero acaso no puedo abrasar a mi primo a caso- Casi grito Bella.**

**Omg, su primo, trágame tierra me quede estático en el suelo de la sorpresa que me lleve, seguramente Bella ahora me odia**

**-¿Quién creías que era?- Pregunto Bella.**

**-Con su permiso- Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta e ir al patio trasero de mi casa casi corriendo y me senté en una banca para tranquilizarme.**

**¿Por qué me comporte así? Casi pasa lo mismo que pasó hace 6 años atrás y a tan solo unos días de que haya llegado después de que la aleje de mí. ¿Porque mierda soy tan impulsivo? Y si son celos de nuevo…. No, no, no, no me los puedo permitir demostrárselos de nuevo osino terminaríamos peleados de nuevo.**

**-¿Edward?- Escuche que me llamaban sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Amor estas bien?- Levante la mirada para encontrarme con Bella mirándome preocupada.**

**-Si…. Solo…. Lo siento no me controle- Dije incorporándome y tomándola de las manos- Por favor dime que me perdonas por favor.**

**-Si claro que te perdono Edward…. No hay nada que perdonar…. Solo…. Fueron celos ¿No?- Dijo abrasándome y besándome la mandíbula- M asustaste amor te vi muy mal.**

**-Lo siento soy un tonto, lo hice de nuevo casi te pierdo de nuevo- Dije abrasándola mas fuerte.**

**-No nunca me perderás entendido…. ¿Entendido?- Dijo mirándome a los ojos**

**-Entendido- Dije agachando la cabeza como cuando uno de chiquito lo retaba la mamá.**

**Bella me tomo la cabeza con un dedo para darme un beso… corto pero me demostró todo lo que sentía…. Amor mucho amor tanto como para perdonarme cada estupidez que haga.**

**-Te amo- Dije besándola de nuevo cuando nos separamos.**

**-Yo igual ven vamos, te quiero presentar a alguien- Dijo sonriendo.**

**-Bueno yo también quiero conocerlo formalmente, vamos- Dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos de nuevo a su casa pero ahora mas calmada. Cuando entramos allí estaba el primo de Bella y Emmet conversando con este en la sala cuando me miro se puso serio de nuevo y miro nuestras manos entrelazadas.**

**-Primo te quiero presentar a mi novio Edward -Dijo Bella- Edward el es mi primo Jacob.**

* * *

**¿Review?**


	9. Capitulo 9: Eres mio

**Capitulo 9: Eres mío**

**BELLA POV:**

**Fue muy exagerada la reacción de Edward pero espero que ahora se empiece a calmar un poco y confié más en mí. Debo admitir que tengo un poco la culpa…. Ya esta bien que hace tiempo que no veía a mi primo pero lo extrañe mucho y no pude evitar emocionarme…. Tuve que abrasarlo saludarlo y presentarlo a Edward para que no hubieran malos entendidos…. Pero ahora lo estoy haciendo y debo admitir que no se como se lo va a tomar mi primo ya que es un poco celoso y sobre protector.**

**-Primo te quiero presentar a mi novio Edward- Dije presentándole a Edward a Jacob que estaba al frente de nosotros muy confundido- Edward el es mi primo Jacob.**

**Edward extendió la mano a modo de saludo y dijo-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen, Lo siento lo de hace un rato- Me puse nerviosa al ver que Jacob no tomaba la mano pero después de minutos lo hiso e inconscientemente suspire de alivio.**

**-Mucho gusto Edward, no importa ya paso solo espero que ames a Bella y no la hagas sufrir- Dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.**

**-Bueno y que hacían antes de que yo llegara- Dijo Jacob cambiando de tema y aligerando un poco el ambiente.**

**-Estábamos tomando desayuno pero ya terminamos- Dijo Emmet**

**-Y ¿Por qué estos dos tienen todavía la pijama puesta?- Pregunto Jacob mirándome picaronamente.**

**-Porque Edward durmió en casa a noche- Dijo Emmet.**

**-Hey tenemos bocas no hables por nosotros- Dije pegándole en la cabeza- Solo espéranos un rato y bajamos en un rato.**

**Yo y Edward subimos las escaleras tomados de las manos y llegamos a mi cuarto y el se separo de mi y se dirigió hacia la ventana.**

**-Hey ¿Qué haces?- Pregunte**

**-Me voy a vestir a mi cuarto es que tengo que fingir que dormí allí recuerda que no saben mis papas que pase la noche contigo- Me dijo besando mi frente- Vuelvo pronto-Dijo eso y se fue por la ventana.**

**Me vestí con mi polera de mangas largas de color amarillo con una chaqueta de mezclilla hasta la cintura, unos Jean negros apretados que me compro Alice cuando llegue a Forks y mis converse blancas mi pelo lo deje suelto y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Jacob y Emmet apunto de jugar a las peleas como siempre.**

**-Hey Hey no peleen- Cuando dije eso dejaron de hacer lo que estaban apunto de hacer e hicieron una pose militar.**

**-Si jefa- Dijeron al unisonó.**

**-Bella que vas a cocinar para almorzar- Pregunto Emmet.**

**-Son las 11 de la mañana mas rato me pongo a pensar en que preparar para almorzar bueno- Le dije caminando hacia la salida.**

**-Hey ¿tu adonde crees que vas?- Dijo Jacob tomándome por la cintura y tapándome la puerta con su cuerpote.**

**-A tomar aire ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Dije poniéndome la mano en la cadera.**

**-Que vine aquí a pasar un rato con mis primos y eso te incluye a ti prima- Dijo Jacob asiendo un puchero lindo pero no mas lindo de los que hace Edward**

**-Mmm bueno pero si estoy yo también Edward va a venir al rato- Dije sentándome en el sillón grande.**

**-oye si hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta?- Dijo Emmet que no me había dado cuenta que seguía con nosotros.**

**-Se fue a cambiar a su casa, al rato volvía- Dije seria, no me gustaba estar lejos de el me sentía vacía.**

**-Lo amas mucho cierto-Dijo Jacob**

**-Si lo amo mucho.**

**-Yo también te amo mucho- Dijo una vos aterciopelada atrás mío.**

**-AMOR-Grite y me lance a sus brazos- Te extrañe- Dije besando su cuello con lo cual me beso la frente.**

**-Yo también- Dijo besando mis labios tiernamente pero de a poco fue aumentando y nuestras bocas empezaron a moverse como si siempre se hubiesen conocido**

**Estábamos besándonos hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió.**

**-Disculpen interrumpirlos pero estamos presente aquí- Dijo Jacob**

**-Lo siento me deje llevar- Dije sonrojándome.**

**-Yo también- Dijo Edward abrasándome por la espalda y poniendo su mentón en mi hombro.**

**-Bueno bueno dejen de acurrucarse y salgamos a algún lado por mientras Bella piensa en el almuerzo- Dijo Emmet.**

**-Hey no soy tu niñera Emmet- Dije.**

**-Pero eres mi hermana.**

**-Jacob hoy en la noche vamos a salir ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?- Dijo Edward.**

**-Lo siento pero hoy tengo una cita con mi novia- Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en la boca. Jacob con una novia y yo ni enterada Mmm que mala prima soy ****¬¬.**

**-¿Tienes novia? Que bien ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunte obviamente emocionada.**

**-Si, se llama Leah- Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en la boca.**

**-Felicidades, entonces la salida queda para otro día- Dije un poco apenada ya que quería pasar un rato con mi primo.**

**-Ya pero dejemos de hablar de mi, hablemos de ustedes ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?- Y me pregunto la pregunta que me enorgullece mas.**

**-Hace 3 días que estamos juntos pero nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Edward besando mi mejilla.**

**-Yaaaaa pueden parar con los arrumacos son las 12:30 y Bella no se ha puesto a preparar el almuerzo – Insistió Emmet.**

**-Te puedes callar y en ves de mandarme a cocinar ordena la casa ya que esta un asco y mas tu habitación- Dije totalmente furiosa, JA como si yo fuera su niñera.**

**-Hey Hey cálmate hermanita hagamos un trato tu empiezas a preparar el almuerzo ahora y hoy antes de salir al pub tengo toda la casa brillante- Mmm una gran propuesta.**

**-Bueno pero tu pon la mesa yo preparo un almuerzo rico ¿Jacob, Edward se quedan a almorzar?- Les pregunte y quede mirando a mi novio.**

**-Yo si- Dijo Edward.**

**-Yo también- Dijo Jacob.**

**-Bueno entonces me voy a ir a preparar el almuerzo- Dije caminando a la cocina produciendo que yo y Edward no separáramos.**

**-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Edward y me acompaño hacia la cocina llegamos y me di vuelta.**

**-Enserio no me tienes que ayudar- Dije**

**-Yo te quiero ayudar a demás que voy a ser junto a Emmet y Jacob prefiero estar contigo- Dijo tomándome de las manos.**

**-Bueno bueno ayúdame con las ensaladas- Dije soltando una mano y tocándole la punta de la nariz gesto con el cual Edward sonrió.**

**Eran las 1 de la tarde y estábamos almorzando tortitas de bacón y manzana con unas ensaladas de tomate y lechuga echas por Edward.**

**-Mmm te quedo muy rico el almuerzo hermanita enserio- Dijo Emmet.**

**-Lo hice a tiempo gracias a Edward claro- Lo dije mirándolo **

**-Pero la que hiso todo fuiste tu- Dijo tomándome de la mano por debajo de la mesa.**

**Estábamos recogiendo los platos de la mesa con Edward y en eso suena el timbre de la casa y Emmet fue a abrirla.**

**-Bebé que bueno que estés aquí, mira te presento a mi primo Jacob- Se escucho como Emmet presento a Rosalie a Jacob.**

**-Hola Jacob, ¿Dónde esta la pareja del año?- Dijo emocionada y Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sala.**

**-Hola Rose- Dijo Edward.**

**-Aaaaaaa- grito y nos abraso a ambos- Por fin se reconciliaron y son novios**

**-Ya bebé los vas a asfixiar- Dijo Emmet quitándonosla de encima y provocando una carcajada de Jacob.**

**-¿Y tu de que te ríes?- Dijo Emmet enojado mirando a Jacob.**

**-No de nada solo que se ven muy graciosos todos- Se arrepintió al tiro cuando dijo esas palabras ya que todos lo quedamos mirando con una mala cara- Bueno yo ya vine a verlos y ahora me voy chao primos- Dijo eso y se fue.**

**-Bueno nosotros ahora vamos al patio- Dijo Emmet agarrándole la mano a Rose y llevándosela al patio trasero.**

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Le dije a Edward.**

**-Bueno te quiero mostrar algo, pero esta en mi casa a si que vamos allí bueno- Asentí y fuimos a su casa.**

**Cuando entramos esta Esme limpiando la sala- Hola chicos que los trae por acá- Dijo sonriendo como siempre.**

**-Hola mamá-Dijo Edward besándole la mejilla- Le vengo a mostrar a Bella algo.**

**-Mmm bueno que se diviertan.**

**-Gracias- Dijimos los dos y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso íbamos hacia el cuarto de Edward pero el me desvió al cuarto siguiente y cuando entramos en medio de la habitación había un piano de cola negro muy fino y muy hermoso.**

**- ¿De quien es?- Dije emocionada**

**Una ves intente aprender a tocar piano pero me resulto imposible solo se tocar la guitarra y nada mas y fue una lastima cuando me fui haberla dejado aquí en Forks pero en L.A mi abuela me compro otra y esa la deje allá porque tenia la mía acá.**

**-Es mío toco desde pequeño solo que no te dije- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle gran importancia. Edward me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al piano y nos sentamos los dos hay- ¿Quieres que toque algo para ti?**

**-Me encantaría- Dije emocionada.**

**Puso sus manos en las teclas y empezó a tocar una canción lenta y hermosa se parecía mas a una nana.**

**-Esta la escribí pensando en ti- Dijo eso y se me rebalsaron las lágrimas de emoción.**

**Siguió tocando hasta que termino la canción me miro y me beso una lagrima que estaba recorriendo mi mejilla.**

**-¿Por qué lloras?- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.**

**-Gracias…. Por todo esto por la canción…. Por tu amor gracias- Le dije sollozando.**

**Me abraso y me dijo un tierno "Te amo" y me beso en los labios tiernamente al principio y luego yo intensifique el beso agarrándolo del cabezo sedoso y suave que tiene y lo acerque mas a mi…. El me agarro de la cintura y me acerco mas provocando que nuestros cuerpos se unieran más…. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno pero el no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a mi cuello a besarlo lo cual disfrute un montón.**

**-Te amo- Susurro en mi cuello y su aliento me produjo una corriente en todo mi cuerpo.**

**-Edward- Susurre entrecortadamente- Amor.**

**-Mmm- Edward estaba tan concentrado en su tarea con mi cuello.**

**-Edward para- Dije cuando entre en razón de que estábamos en la casa de sus padres y Esme estaba abajo.**

**Edward paro al instante y me miro a los ojos curioso- Perdón fui muy impulsivo- Dijo bajando la cabeza- Se que no estas lista y lo respeto.**

**-No, yo si estoy lista amor solo que no es el momento Esme esta abajo y bueno estamos en tu piano- Dije acariciándole la mejilla y elevando su cabeza.**

**-Verdad en otro momento- Dijo mirándome picaron y dándome un corto beso en los labios y luego en la frente- Tienes toda la razón ¿vamos?- Dijo parándose y extendiéndome la mano para que la tomara y por supuesto que se la tome.**

**Estábamos bajando las escaleras hasta que se escucho como Alice bajaba las escaleras del tercer piso para alcanzarnos y decirnos.**

**-¿A dónde van?- Dijo agitada.**

**-Al patio ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Edward desafiándola con la mirada.**

**-Es que bueno, son las 5 y media y si Bella esta aquí podíamos empezar ahora para arreglarla y bueno a Rose también- Dijo mirándome tiernamente y guau si que se paso rápida las horas junto a Edward.**

**-Bueno si a Bella no le importa- Dijo Edward mirándome, dándome la ultima palabra.**

**Quede mirando a Alice y luego a Edward…. Mi mejor amiga y mi novio Mmm bueno con Edward voy a estar toda la noche mejor me voy con Alice resignada dije:**

**-Bueno empecemos con la tortura…. Quiero decir la producción- Dije soltándole la mano a Edward y caminando al lado de Alice.**

**-Bueno hermanito tu has tus cosas que yo voy a ir a resaltar la belleza de tu novia- Dijo Alice tirándome del brazo hacia su habitación.**

**Llegamos a su cuarto que era gigantesco y que estaba lleno de maquillaje y cosas para el pelo.**

**-Bueno anda a bañarte y después ponte la bata que esta en el baño ok, yo voy a llamar a Rose ¿Esta en tu casa cierto?- Asentí- Mejor ¿Qué haces aquí? anda a bañarte.**

**Y fui casi corriendo al baño la ducha me relajo mucho y cuando Salí me puse la bata que era muy cómoda y de color rosa…. Típico de Alice.**

**Cuando salí ya estaba Rosalie enchufando la alisadora y Alice mirando el maquillaje y luego a mi.**

**-Ven siéntate aquí y cierra los ojos que yo y Rose vamos a ser arte- Dijo empujándome a una silla de esas que hay en las peluquerías…. ¿De donde saca todas estas cosas?**

**Me senté donde me dijo y cerré los ojos y sentí como me ponían algo en los ojos estuve así no se cuanto tiempo incluso podría aceptar que me que de un rato dormida hasta que Alice me dijo:**

**-Listo Bella abre los ojos- Le hice caso pero cuando los abrí vi a una persona hermosa de ojos café chocolates que con la sombra que tenia puesta de color azul marino con unos leves tonos negros le resaltaban mas de lo común y un brillo en mis labios.**

**-Bueno mira este es el vestido es el color preferido de Edward por eso lo elegí- Me dijo Alice mostrándome una vestido azul con un cinturón negro abajo del busto y el vestido era muy corto- Los zapatos y ahora con taco así que ten cuidado ya, y este bolso que combina con el vestido ponte estos aros y este collar, bueno yo ahora me voy a bañar Rose ayúdala con lo demás bueno- Dijo eso y se fue Alice parecía una profesional en el vestuario guau.**

**-Bien Bella tu y Edward han pasado a la otra etapa de un noviazgo- Supe de que etapa estaba hablando y me sonroje.**

**-Bueno estuvimos apunto pero yo lo pare porque estaba Esme en la casa y me sentía rara- Dije sonrojándome a mas no poder.**

**Me iba a responder pero justo salió Alice del Baño ya con su bata puesta y se sentó en la silla que yo había estado antes.**

**-Bueno Rose tú sabes como me gusta- Dijo Cerrando los ojos y Rose rodo los ojos.**

**-Hey Bella todavía no te veo con tu vestido puesto- dijo eso y lo tome y me lo empecé a poner mientras Rose maquillaba a Alice…. Cuando termine de ponerme el vestido me lo puse y me quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y se me veía muy bien me puse el collar y los aros y daban el ultimo toque al vestido me veía estupendo ni yo misma lo podía creer.**

**Rose termino con Alice y admito que mi auto estima bajo al verla con el maquillaje si así es el maquillaje como será el vestido.**

**El maquillaje era de un rosado pálido en los ojos con unos leves tonos blancos y sus labios estaban pintados de un rosado un poco mas oscuro y con un brillo también.**

**-Bueno ahora el vestido ahora me lo voy a poner- Salió corriendo al baño sin antes tomar una bolsa…. Rose y yo quedamos esperándola y salió con un vestido Rosado metálico también ceñido al cuerpo y se le hacia ver todas sus curvas…. Alice tomo sus zapatos negros muy bonitos y con taco aguja se puso unas pulseras y unos aros color metálico y una cartera fucsia se veía muy bonita.**

**-Bueno Rose ahora te toca a ti- Dije yo pegándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas.**

**-Bueno bueno ahora me voy a bañar, permiso- Dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño.**

**-Te ves muy bonita Alice.**

**-Gracias Bella pero tu también estas muy Hermosa mi hermano va a quedar con la boca abierta- Dijo dándome un pequeño empujón con la mano.**

**-Yo creo que Jasper amiga- Dije levantando una ceja.**

**-Apostemos si es Edward en ves de 2 semanas son 1 semana sin comprarte nada de ropa bueno…. Pero si es Jasper Mmm no te separare por dos semanas de Edward- Era una apuesta muy buena así que acepte tomando la mano de Alice y estrechándola.**

**-Echo- Estábamos en eso hasta que sale Rose del baño con una bata y se sienta en la silla.**

**-Listo Alice- Dijo Cerrando los ojos Alice estuvo en 5 segundos a su lado pintándole los ojos.**

**Si Alice cumplía su promesa iba a ser muy Feliz a Edward pero si yo perdía rayos solo una semana sin compras de Alice.**

**-Listo Rose- Dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos Rose estaba bellísima con sus ojos de un color Rojo pero leve y un color rojo sangre en los labios con un brillo.**

**-Guau Rose te ves Bellísima- Dije y de nuevo de cayo mi auto estima.**

**-Y que todavía no me has visto con el vestido- Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al baño.**

**-Quiero que pase una semana rápido para comprarte el vestido que te vi el otro día- Dijo Alice- Y el vestido que estas ocupando lo compre hace una semana así que no he roto mi promesa.**

**-Bueno Alice- Dije riéndome.**

**-Listo- Dijo Rose desde la puerta del baño.**

**Me voltee a verla y definitivamente ya no tengo autoestima Rose estaba con un vestido Rojo con un escote en V y le llegaba hasta los muslos con unos zapatos negros hermosos y una cartera roja, una pulsera plateada con unos diamantes incrustados y unos aros negros también hermosos.**

**-Guau mi autoestima bajo por completo- Dije deprimiéndome.**

**-Bella tu te ves hermosa no digas eso- Dijo Alice tocándome la nariz.**

**-Bueno bueno vayamos a mi parte favorita…. El peinado.**

**Y así estuvimos hasta que las tres estuvimos con nuestros peinados el mío era sencillo me habían alisado el pelo y me tomaron un mechón de pelo del lado izquierdo y me lo tiraron hacia atrás ondulándomelo también.**

**El de Alice era el mismo de siempre pero ahora mas liso de lo normal.**

**El de Rose se ondulo todo el pelo y se hiso dos trenzas a ambos lados de la cabeza y se las unió atrás de ella.**

**-Estamos listas ahora podemos bajar- Vi la hora y eran las justo es impresionante que estuvimos tres horas arreglándonos. Alice bajo de Las primeras luego Rose y después yo me concentre en bajar con cuidado las escaleras para no tropezarme levante la mirada cuando estaba terminando las escaleras y me tope con los ojos de Edward que me miraban de arriba hacia abajo me di cuenta que también tenia la boca abierta RAYOS Alice gano la apuesta pero también mire a Jasper y también tenia la boca abierta todavía mirando a Alice Bien ninguna gano o las dos ganamos Mmm bueno después lo conversare con ella ahora solo me quiero concentrar en mi novio.**

**-Bella te ves hermosa- Dijo dándome la mano y ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones.**

**.No más que tu- Edward tenía unos Jeans Negros con una polera azul y una chaqueta negra y zapatos negros y así de sencillo también se veía muy sexy y guapo.**

**-Bueno vámonos chicos que se hace tarde- Dijo Alice tomándole la mano a Jasper y guiñándome un ojo.**

**Salimos todos y cada pareja se fue en cada auto Rose y Emmet en el Jeep, Alice y Jasper en el Porche y Edward y yo en su volvo.**

**Cuando estábamos de camino a Port Ángeles Edward me pregunto:**

**-Porque Alice te guiño el ojo- Dijo tomándome de la mano con su mano libre.**

**-Es que cuando estábamos arreglándonos hiso una apuesta conmigo y ese guiño significo que tenemos que hablar de eso porque al parecer fue empate- Dije ocultándole el motivo de la apuesta.**

**-Mmm y se puede saber de que se trataba la apuesta.**

**-Bueno Alice y yo apostamos de que Jasper se iba a quedar con la boca abierta por Alice y si eso pasaba nos iba a dejar tranquilos y solos a los dos.**

**-¿Y si no pasaba?- Pregunto con miedo.**

**-No bueno la otra parte de la apuesta era que si tú te quedabas con la boca abierta era una semana menos de que ella no me comprara cosas- Dije eso y el solo Asintió pensando las cosas.**

**-Entonces tu y Alice apostaron nuestras reacciones- Dijo sonriendo**

**-No te enojaste- Pregunte asustada fue una apuesta tonta pero la hicimos con ellos.**

**-No, no estoy enojado ¿Por qué lo debería de estar?- Dijo todavía con una sonrisa en la cara y mirando la carretera.**

**-No lo se- Dijo sonriendo también que tonta fui en pensar que se iba a enojar.**

**Estaba mirando mis manos pero cuando levante la mirada me di cuenta que Edward me estaba mirando.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?- Dije mirándome en el espejo pequeño que me entrego Alice pero no tenia nada me estaba mirando hasta que escuche una risa melodiosa.**

**-No tienes nada amor solo que estas muy hermosa- Dijo eso y me sonroje.**

**Me sonroje y no dijimos nada mas en el viaje y cuando llegamos al Pub que Alice dijo era gigantesco y muy hermoso pero había una fila tremenda para entrar.**

**Edward se bajo del auto y vino a abrir la mía para ayudarme a bajar un acto muy caballeroso y que ame.**

**-Gracias- Susurre en su oído y lo tome del brazo.**

**Caminamos hacia la fila pero Edward nos desvió hacia la entrada donde estaba un guardia y allí nos paramos a esperar a Alice y a los de más.**

**-¿Qué no hay que ir a la fila?- Le susurre a Edward.**

**-Alice conoce al guardia y nos va a dejar pasar- Dijo Edward también en susurros.**

**Llego Alice junto a nosotros y ella se dirigió al guardia que al verla abrió los ojos de sorpresa.**

**-Hola Alec- Dijo Alice- Gracias por dejarnos entrar.**

**-Si claro Alice como no hacerlo a una persona tan bella como tu- Dijo Alec.**

**Saco la división y nos iso pasar a la zona V.I.P y nos sentamos en una mesa para los 6.**

**-¿Quieres algo para tomar?- Me pregunto Edward.**

**-Mmm un jugo nada mas no me gusta el alcohol- Dije tocándole la pierna.**

**-Bueno vuelvo al rato- Dijo besando mi frente y hiendo al bar.**

**Me quede hay sola ya que Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet se fueron a Bailar.**

**-Hola preciosa- Me dijo una vos desconocida por atrás y tocándome el hombro.**

**Me di vuelta para decirle que se alejara pero el fue mas rápido y se acerco a susurrarme algo al oído- ¿Qué hace alguien como tu sola por aquí?**

**-No estoy sola así que te voy a pedir el favor de que te alejes de mi- Dije parándome y alejándolo de mi con la mano.**

**-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué?- Dijo desafiante y tomándome de la muñeca haciéndome daño.**

**-Te meterás conmigo- Dijo la vos de mi novio atrás mío dejo los vasos en la mesa y se acerco a mi a tomarme de la cintura- A si que vete.**

**-JA como si te tuviera miedo a ti Cullen- Abrí los ojos de sorpresa se conocían.**

**-Tu solo vete ****Demetri**** - Dijo eso y Emmet y Jasper se acercaron a ver que pasaban ganándose uno a cada lado de nosotros.**

**-Bueno bueno veo que no están solos, me voy solo porque no tengo ganas de pelear Cullen- Dijo chasqueando los dedos y sus amigos que estaban a un metro suyo se fueron por donde vinieron.**

**-Amor ¿estas bien?- Dijo Edward preocupado y mirándome la muñeca que me había tomado "Demetri".**

**-Si, si estoy bien- Dije dándole una sonrisa y besándolo- Gracias.**

**-Te amo- Dijo besándome la frente.**

**-Yo igual.**

**-Hey chicos ¿vamos a bailar?- Dijo Emmet haciendo que bailaba.**

**-Mmm bueno- Dije para despejarme la mente.**

**-¿Segura?- Dijo Edward alzando una ceja.**

**-Hey no bailo tan mal, así que ven para acá- Le dije agarrándolo de la chaqueta y llevándolo a bailar.**

**Estábamos en la pista de baile y empezó una canción donde todos bailaban muy pegados como teniendo relaciones con ropa puesta…. Mierda en que me metí…. Edward me tomo con un brazo la cintura y me dijo:**

**-¿Estas segura que quieres bailar?- Me dijo en el oído produciéndome una escalofrió.**

**-Si, si segura- Debo terminar lo que empecé.**

**Lo tome de la camisa y lo acerque a mi y empecé a mover mis caderas cerca de su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y el me tomo de la cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo.**

**-Amor no sabes lo que me provocas con esos movimientos- Susurro en mi oído y alejándose un poco lo que produjo que lo mirara a los ojos.**

**-¿Porque?- Dije mirándole inocentemente.**

**-Por que no me voy a poder resistir amor- Dijo tomando mi cintura y alejándola.**

**-Bueno pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- Dije mientras el me tomaba de la espalda baja y me dirigía a la mesa.**

**-¿Y si vamos a un lugar por hay?- Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.**

**-Bueno vamos a un parque por hay- Dije dirigiéndome a la salida y el me siguió…. Pero cuando estábamos llegando una vos chillona llamo a Edward:**

**- Eddy ¡Tanto tiempo!- Ah no Ah no a esta estúpida no la aguante antes y no la voy a aguantar ahora- ¿Bella?**

**-Tania ¿Qué haces acá?- Dijo Edward agarrándome de la cintura y acercándome mas a el.**

**-Bueno Eddie aquí es un lugar libre- Dijo haciendo un feo puchero- ¿A caso no quieres que este aquí?**

**-No no quiero que estés aquí por que gracias a ti, Bella y yo peleamos- Dijo apretándome mas a el.**

**-Bueno pero yo no fui la culpable de que Isabella se allá ido- Dijo tirándome dagas por los ojos.**

**-Pero por tu bocata de sanguijuela hiciste que Edward me gritara y nos enojáramos ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que yo y Newton éramos novios o algo así?- Dije por fin yo acercándome a ella y alejándome de Edward.**

**-Bueno por ser tu yo me esperaría cualquier cosa- Dijo tocándose el mentón pensando…. Perdón me corrijo intentando pensar- Además Edward no fue el único que grito ¿no?**

**-Sabes no voy a pelear por cosas del pasado como dice el dicho pasado pisado pero te juro que si te vuelves a acercar a Edward y le mientes acerca de mi o de otra cosa te juro que nadie me saca de la cabeza lo zorra que eres y que me la pagaras- Dije acercándome mas a ella y mirándola con odio.**

**-Amor mejor vámonos- Me dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura y caminar hacia la salida.**

**-Esperen un segundo ¿Amor? ¿Qué paso acaso después de los gritos y los abandonos ahora son novios y todo eso? Edward ella te grito te abandono ¿Cómo puedes estar con ella?- Era verdad yo también le grite y fui yo quien lo abandono.**

**-Tania para enserio, pasado pisado y tu metete en tu vida y no en la mía…. Porque tu y yo terminamos hace ya mucho tiempo- Dijo Edward también mirándola con odio.**

**-Bueno bueno pero eso no significa que todavía no me quieres- Esta zorra todavía podía decir eso y al frente mío mas encima.**

**-A ver A ver si Edward esta conmigo será por algo…. Y ese algo es que me ama…. Y yo lo amo y gracias a eso el es mi novio no tuyo- Dije soltándome de Edward y acercándome a ella.**

**-Enserio segura…. Quien te asegura que Edward es tuyo si fácilmente te dejo de amar y me pidió ser su novia ase ya tantos años- Dijo eso y me quede estática en mi lugar…. Ella tenia un poco la razón Edward cuando se enojo conmigo le pidió a Tania que fuese su novia y si ahora pasa lo mismo.**

**-¡Ya basta! Tania no sabes lo que yo siento por Bella porque si yo la amo…. ¡Amo a Isabella Swan! Y estoy muy orgulloso de eso- Mi corazón ya no podía mas estaba súper agitado de la emoción que me iso esas palabras.**

**Edward no dijo nada más me tomo del brazo delicadamente y me guio hacia la salida del Pub y no nos detuvimos de caminar hasta que llegamos a un parque me sentó y me pregunto:**

**-Amor ¿Estas bien?- Dijo agachándose a mi altura al frente mío y mirándome preocupado.**

**-Si si lo estoy solo estaba pensando- Dije saliendo de mi Shock y abrasándolo- Gracias- Susurre.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por defenderme- Dije poniendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respirando su exquisitito aroma.**

**-No hay de que amor, yo a ti te amo y nadie pondrá en duda lo tanto que te amo- Dijo acariciando mi cabello y abrasándome mas fuerte.**

**Me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos- Te amo- Y lo bese como si mañana se acabara el mundo…. Nada ni nadie me separara de nuevo de Edward ¡Nadie!**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	10. capitulo 10:Un accidente de buena suerte

Capitulo 10: Un accidente de buena suerte

BELLA POV:

Hoy era 29 de agosto y todas las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Volví a estar con mi familia, volví a ver a mis amigos, Edward y los chicos se reconciliaron y lo más importante Edward y yo nos hicimos novios y nos perdonamos.

Ahora estaba en mi cuarto pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar el otro día en la casa de Edward en su piano, y automáticamente me puse roja como tomate. Se que estoy lista para entregarme a el pero me da un poco de miedo de lo que pase en el futuro. Todavía no volvemos a clases y cuando lo hagamos va a ser difícil porque Edward es el chico mas deseado de las chicas y entre esas chicas estaba Tania esperando cualquier momento para volver a atacar.

Me senté en la cama y mire la ventana de Edward que estaba apagada, obvio si son las 12:00 de la noche y yo estoy aquí sin poder dormir no solo porque mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en ciertos temas si no porque afuera había una tormenta con muchos truenos que caían cada 5 minutos y a decir verdad a mi me daban mucho miedo.

No resistí más y me fui al cuarto de Emmet. Cuando entre silenciosamente, el estaba dormido boca abajo, le toque el hombro para que despertara pero solo se movió un poco dándome la señal que estaba dormido como una roca me rendí y me devolví a mi cuarto y justo en ese momento cayo un trueno y me fui rápido a mi cama y me tape con las mantas cerré los ojos hasta que una luz y el sonido de una vibración sonó. Era mi celular. Lo tome y vi que era un mensaje…. Era de Edward.

_**Amor ¿Cómo estas con esta tormenta? ¿No estas asustada? Recuerdo muy bien que cuando niña te asustaban mucho. No me mientas por favor.**_

_**Edward .C**_

Ese gesto me alivio un poco al saber que el se preocupaba por mi. Así que le envié también un mensaje.

_**No te mentiré. Estoy muy asustada, fui donde Emmet pero esta durmiendo como una roca y dormir con alguien me funcionaba cuando pequeña y el era mi primera opción pero ahora no podre **_

_**Bella .S.**_

Envíe ese mensaje e intente dormir pero me sobresalto de nuevo el sonido de mi celular.

_**Estaré hay lo mas pronto posible abre tu ventana. Y no reclames.**_

_**E.C.**_

Mierda sabia que no tenia que haber escrito eso, ahora el al venir hacia acá se iba a mojar por la lluvia.

Me dirigí a mi ventana abriéndola rápidamente para que el entrara rápido a mi cuarto pero cuando lo vi venia con un impermeable y unos zapatos para el agua cruzando el árbol y preparándose para balancearse en una rama y entrar a mi cuarto. Antes de balancearse me miro con esas sonrisas suyas que me hacen dejar de respirar, para luego tirarse a mi ventana y caer silenciosamente en mi cuarto. Pero justo en ese momento cayo otro trueno y yo me sobre salte y me resbale con la pequeña posita que había dejado Edward en el suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero en ves de caer al suelo unos brazos fuertes y un poco húmedos me a sujetaron impidiendo que me golpeara con el piso.

-Perdón- Dijo incorporándonos y sacándose el impermeable dejando ver su camisa de dormir blanca de mangas largas y sus pantalones de chándal azules y unos calcetines grises que los pude ver ya que también se saco sus botar- ¿Ahora si estas bien?- Dijo abrasándome.

-Si mucho mejor- Dije abrasándolo también y respirando su aroma que era muy exquisito y que me volví oficialmente adicta.

-Ven vamos, tienes que dormir- Dijo dirigiéndose a mi cama y llevándome con el nos acostamos y me apoye en su pecho y lo abrase por su cintura- Me gusta esto.

-A mi igual- Susurre.

-Duerme amor mío, cuando despiertes estaré aquí- Dijo eso y sonó un trueno y yo me sobresalte- y te estaré protegiendo de los malditos truenos.

-Gracias- Dije medio somnolienta cuando me relaje y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

…

…

Amanecí muy feliz ya que dormí muy bien, pero cuando desperté no encontré a nadie a mi lado solo una nota que decía:

_**Querida Bella: Perdona por no estar a tu lado al despertar, pero mi hermana me envío un mensaje diciendo que mis padres estaban preguntando por mí y me tuve que ir, no te preocupes regresare lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Atte. Edward Cullen**_

Bueno algo es algo. Me levante y fui directo a la ducha, a los 15 minutos después Salí muerta de frio hacia mi cuarto una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo. Cuando entre me sobresalte ya que encontré a Edward en mi cama, pero, al sobresaltarme me resbale ya que todavía tenia mis pies húmedos, al caerme me golpee el brazo y mi trasero.

-Aush- Me queje.

-¡Bella! ¿Bella estas bien?-Pregunto Edward ayudándome a levantarme.

-Si, si solo me doble el tobillo- Dije tratando de apoyarlo pero no pude porque me dolió- Aush- Me queje…. De nuevo.

-Mmm mejor te llevo a mi casa para que mi papá te revise ese pie no me esta gustando como se ve- Dijo tomándome por cintura y poniendo casi todo mi peso en el.

-No, todavía no, me visto y vamos bueno- Dije arreglándome la toalla que estaba a punto de caerse-Ahora si me dejas en mi cama para que pueda vestirme seria mejor- Dije y el me dejo en mi cama, me beso en la frente y se fue a la puerta pero antes de salir dijo:

-Por cierto te ves sexy- Alguien en la vida no podía estar más sonrojada que yo en este momento.

Tome mi ropa, que por suerte antes de ir a ducharme la deje allí en mi cama. Me vestí con mis Jeans negros y una polera azul de mangas largas con una chaqueta negra también, me intente poner mis converse negras pero me dolía mucho mi tobillo y me di cuenta que se estaba empezando a hinchar. Así que tome mis sandalias azules que traje desde L.A. Intente ponerme de pie pero no lo logre e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¡Edward!-Grite y en menos de 15 segundos el estuvo en mi habitación.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Te duele mucho?- Dijo preocupado y revisándome el pie.

-No me pasa nada, solo que no me puedo poner de pie y necesito tu ayuda- Dije estirando los brazos, el sonrió y me tomo como a una bebe- Era ayudarme no tomarme en brazos- Refunfuñe y sentí como su pecho se agitaba por la risa- Genial y ahora te ríes de mi.

-Yo solo lo hago por que te quiero tontita- Dijo besando mi frente.

No dije nada mas solo disfrute estar en sus brazos…. Me pregunto como seria estar así pero en la cama…. _Bella no pienses en eso_ me recrimine yo misma. No se en que momento llegamos a la entrada de su casa, solo cuando me tubo que bajar para sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta, me ayudo a entrar y dejarme en el sofá del living.

-Voy a buscar a mi papá quédate aquí- Dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

-¿Dónde mas voy a ir?- Refunfuñe y alcance a escuchar su risa.

Me quede sola sentada esperando a Edward. Cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba jure que era el pero en ves de Edward era Esme que me miro confundida.

-Cariño ¿Qué te paso? ¿Porqué estas solita aquí?- Dijo sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome mi mejilla.

-No, no me paso nada malo solo me doble el tobillo y me golpee el brezo, Edward fue a buscar a Carlisle- Sonreí para que se tranquilizarla un poco ya que vi un poco de angustia en su rostro.

-Bueno ¿Qué le paso a mi vecina favorita?- Dijo entrando Carlisle a la sala e interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-No vale si soy la vecina mas cerca Carlisle- Nuestras casas eran las mas aisladas de por aquí.

El solo me sonrió y se acerco a mí y me quito mi sandalia izquierda (Del pie donde me hice la lesión) y lo reviso cuidadosamente.

-Bueno es un esguince de primer grado, te voy a poner una venda pero no te la puedes sacar, ponte hielo por intervalos de 30 minutos mientras tienes tu pie elevado y tienes que hacer reposo y no hacer ningún ejercicio fuerte, bueno, que bueno que no fue tan grave- Dijo colocándome la venda que tenia en su bolsillo, después me paso mi sandalia y se puso de pie.

Edward que había estado observando todo me ayudo a ponerme de pie y abrase a Carlisle quien me correspondió el abraso.

-Gracias extrañaba esto- Le susurre y el rio. Como ya dije cuando era pequeña me caía varias veces y adivinen quien me curaba…. Si Carlisle.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme a mi turno- Dijo despidiéndose de Esme con un beso en la boca, de mi con un beso en la mejilla y de Edward con un golpecito en el hombro- Cuídala- Dijo y se fue.

-Bueno, ¿Tomaron desayuno?- Dijo Esme cambiando de tema.

-No alcanzamos- Respondió Edward.

-Bueno hay Waffles con jugo de naranja ¿Quieren?

-Querida mamá, me acabas de leer el pensamiento- Nos reímos los 3 y fuimos a tomar desayuno.

….

….

….

**Edward POV:**

No negare que cuando vi a Bella en tan solo toalla me quede en shock, pero, cuando se resbalo me preocupe y la lleve donde mi padre que por suerte dijo que fue solo un esguince.

Después de tomar desayuno nos fuimos a mi habitación tomados de la mano y cuando llegamos deje a Bella en la cama y luego fui a poner música. Debussy.

-Mmm…. Me encanta Debussy- Dijo Bella cerrando los ojos. Se veía tan tierna relajada, casi tanto como verla dormir. Me senté a su lado y acaricie sus mejillas, su boca, sus parpados, su nariz y luego la bese tiernamente en los labios.

-A mi me encantas mas tu- Le dije cuando despegue nuestros labios y ella abrió los ojos.

-Tu igual a mi- Dijo antes de volver a besarme pero esta ves profundizo mas el beso. De un momento a otro se volvió mucho más pasional. La abrase por la cintura atrayéndola mas a mi y ella me abraso por el cuello entrelazando sus dedos y acariciando mi cabello (Que fue muy relajante).Empecé a acariciar la piel expuesta que tenia en si cintura provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina donde tocaba.

-Edward- Susurro cuando nos separamos para respirar. Pero yo todavía no me podía despegar mis labios de su cuerpo y empecé a besar su cuello. No me di ni cuenta cuando la había empujado hacia atrás quedando apoyada en las almohadas y yo arriba de ella. Ella por mientras me acariciaba todo mi torso mandándome corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Empecé a bajar mis besos por su clavícula hasta que un golpe de puerta nos hizo separarnos rápidamente…. Era mi madre.

-Lo siento por interrumpir pero…. Bella llamo tu mamá y dijo que tu primo menor se enfermo y se tiene que quedar a cuidarlo y no va a llegar a casa esta noche.

-Mmm…. Bueno gracias y…. lo siento- Dijo Bella sonrojándose y escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No importa, solo…. Cuídense- Y se fue por donde vino.

-Eso fue vergonzoso-Dijo acurrucándose a mi lado.

-Un poco- Respondí abrasándola por la cintura- Te amo- Dije besándole sus cabellos de olor a fresas.

-Yo igual- Susurro para luego sentir como su respiración se relajaba, señal de que se había quedado dormida.

….

….

….

Habían pasado mas de 30 minutos desde que Bella se había quedado dormida y de ves en cuando susurraba cosas sin sentidos como "_tonto Emmet" _o "_suéltame" _,Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue cuando escuche "_Edward…. Te amo". _Era confortable escucharla y saber que sueña conmigo y todavía en su subconsciente dice que me ama. Después de oír eso me quede pensando en la conversación que tuve hoy en la mañana con Alice.

_**FLACH BACK:**_

"_Me había quedado a dormir con Bella porque anoche estaba cayendo truenos y yo ya sabia que les tenia miedo y la fui a acompañar. En la mañana me despertó el sonido de mi celular era un mensaje de Alice._

_**Edward, Necesito tu consejo y hablar contigo, por favor ven a la casa y no le digas nada a Bella**_

_**ATTE: Alice Cullen**_

_Alice siempre diciéndome cosas ¿Y porque no le puedo decir nada a Bella? Probablemente sea algo grave. Me levante vi la hora y eran las 9, me queje internamente había quedado dormido como a las 3 de la mañana viendo como dormía Bella. Tome una hoja y le escribí una nota a Bella obviamente no le dije que Alice me llamo solo que mis padres estaban preguntando por mi. Tome mis cosas y me fui por el árbol que me fui la noche pasada. Cuando entre a mi cuarto ya estaba Alice._

_-Hola- Dije entrando y cerrando la ventana._

_-Buenos días- Dijo sonriéndome- Directo al grano, Bella va a estar de cumpleaños y como he visto que ella no ha mencionado nada de ello y suponiendo que no tiene nada para ese día, quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa ¿Crees que le moleste?_

_-Creo que si, pero, con un poco de tus ojitos de perro no tanto y al final le va a gustar- Dije sentándome en mi cama- A demás yo también quiero hacerle algo antes de ayer le pregunte que iba a ser y me dijo nada, pero son sus 18 y seria bueno celebrarlo juntos ¿No crees?_

_-Esa es la actitud hermanito, ahora tu parte del plan es que ella no sospeche nada, siempre mantenerla ocupada y que no tenga nada programado para ese día a y conseguir el correo de su abuela o el numero- Dijo contando las cosas que tenia que hacer y se fue por la puerta murmurando cosas._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y ahora esto aquí cuestionándome ¿A ella le gustara que le hagamos una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y si no le gustan? Deje de divagar cuando sentí a Bella despertarse.

-Hola dormilona- Sonreí y le quite el pelo de la cara

-Hola…. ¿No dormiste?- Pregunto acostándose de lado y sobándose el ojo mientras ponía un brazo en mi cintura acariciándola.

-No estaba pensando y escuchándote decir cosas- Se sonrojo de un color carmesí.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Nada malo, solo que Emmett es tonto, lo de siempre- Dije con indiferencia- Y también dijiste que me amabas- Le levante la cara para verla a los ojos y ver que tenía un brillito especial en los ojos.

-Bueno eso es verdad y no es tan malo- Sonrió, me beso la mejilla y se intento poner de pie pero se volvió a sentar- Aush ¿Edward me puedes ayudar? Quiero ir a donde Alice la he abandonado un poco.

Sonreí y la levante a estilo novia y ella rio- Por supuesto te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo- Subí las escaleras y la deje en la entrada del cuarto de Alice.

-¿No vas a entrar?- Pregunto afirmándose de mis hombros.

-No, voy a ir a ayudar a mamá y van a hablar cosas de chicas así que no- Dije tocándole la nariz.

-Guau yo hablando cosas de chicas- Dijo fingiendo asombro se rio y entro al cuarto de Alice.

Me fui a la cocina ha ayudarle a mi mamá, quien me dijo que solo revolviera lo que había en la olla. Mientras hacia eso me respondí las preguntas que me había echo antes. No importa lo que pasara yo siempre estaría al lado de Bella hasta que ella me dijera que me fuera, no solo porque la amo, también porque no me perdonaría yo mismo si le hiciese daño.

* * *

Hola chicas ¿Me dejan un comentario?


	11. capitulo 11: Noche de diversión

Capitulo 11: "Noche de diversión" 

**Alice POV:**

Estaba en el centro comercial comprando ropa, ya que hace 5 días no vengo, y me detuve en una tienda que decía "Divertí-Cosas" y en la ventana hubo algo que llamo mi atención, sonreí para mi misma, y entre a comprar aquello. Esto le iba a encantar a todos.

**Edward POV:**

Faltaban dos semanas justas para el cumpleaños de Bella y yo todavía no tenía en mente que comprarle, pero bueno después tendría que ver que hacerle.

Estaba en mi cuarto ordenando un poco ya que Bella, Emmet, Rose y Jasper se iban a quedar a dormir aquí…. Adivinen a quien se le ocurrió…. Si a Alice. Quiere hacer una "Noche de diversión" antes de que entremos a clases y no es que me moleste pero tener a las 2 parejas más hormonales de Forks en mi casa no era muy confortante.

-Hey Edward ¿Sabes porque Alice esta tan emocionada?- Dijo Emmet entrando a mi habitación.

Alice hoy llego del entro comercial con una sonrisa de que estaba tramando algo. Le pregunte que era lo que tenia en mente y solo me dijo "_Tu solo invita a Emmet y a Bella a quedarse a dormir, porque vamos a tener una "noche de diversión" no es emocionante". _Dijo dando saltitos y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Creo que es por lo de esta noche- Dije doblando mi ultimo pantalón y dejándolo en mi closet.

-No lo se pero tengo un buen presentimiento- Dijo tirándose como saco de papa en mi cama.

-¡Hey! Mi cama no es de acero, cuidado- Dije golpeándolo en la rodilla.

-¿Qué tiene? Si igual debe de ser resistente la cama para que tu y Bella hagan sus cochinadas aquí- Mi mandíbula debería estar en el piso del asombro, no se exactamente que cara puse pero Emmet se incorporo rápidamente y me miro con asombro- Edward he visto cuando Bella se escapa para venir aquí o tu vas a la casa ¿No me digas que todavía no han tenido sexo?

No me había dado cuenta lo observador que había sido Emmet pero bueno, ahora, el problema era decirle que todavía no lo habíamos echo con Bella es que si le decía que no se iba a reír de mi y si le digo que si no se cual seria su reacción. A si que busque las palabras correctas y le dije:

-Bueno es yo se que Bella todavía es virgen entonces quiero que sea especial no solo las hormonas del momento, si no con sentimientos incluidos y en el momento adecuado- Dije pasándome la mano nerviosamente por mi cabello.

-Creo que mi hermana se gano la lotería, yo personalmente ya lo hubiese hecho y no me importaría nada mas, pero, encuentro correcto lo que estas haciendo, pero, hermano te vas a volver loco si no lo hacen luego- Dijo abriendo lo ojos.

-Bueno eso es tema mío ahora bajemos o si no Alice nos va a arrastrar de las orejas hacia el living.

-Ok

Cuando llegamos al living estaba convertido totalmente, en la esquina que ahora no había ningún mueble había un mini escenario improvisado y había una maquina de karaoke…. Un segundo…. ¡No karaoke!

-Bien karaoke, si que va a ser divertido- Dijo Emmet reuniéndose con los demás. Estaban Rose, Jasper y Emmet conversando algo pero no se veía Alice ni Bella por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- Le pregunte a Rose.

-Esta en la cocina con Alice- Dijo volviendo a la conversación sobre un nuevo tipo de auto que había salido y sus características que Emmet y Jasper estaban hablando.

Fui directo a la cocina donde encontré a Bella y Alice abrasándose, era una escena tierna, pero presentía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunte y las chicas se separaron Bella se dio la vuelta y empezó a preparar palomitas de maíz la echo al microondas y se quedo mirando como giraba, algo totalmente extraño.

-Solo una conversación entre chicas- Dijo Alice y me abraso- Habla con ella- Me susurro y se fue.

Me quede viendo a Bella que se notaba a simple vista que algo realmente estaba mal.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?-Dije acercándome a ella y tocándole el hombro lo cual ella se dio la vuelta y me abraso.

-No me pasa nada solo….-Suspiro-…. Solo necesito un abraso tuyo.

-Amor por favor deja de llorar, mejor dime ¿Qué paso?-Dije frotándole la espalda.

-Solo….solo que no…. No te merezco…. Eres muy bueno para mi y…. y me da tristeza pensar que en cualquier momento…. Que en cualquier momento me dejes- Dijo sollozando.

-Amor, Mírame- Le ordene. Era estúpido lo que había dicho Bella. Ella solo me miro a los ojos tímidamente- Primero que todo te amo y no puedes decir que no me mereces, porque yo no soy el que te merece a ti, tu eres maravillosa e incluso te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, pero milagrosamente me quieres a mi y no voy a renunciar a nuestro amor por una tontería. Segundo NUNCA escucha bien NUNCA te voy a abandonar ni dejar, como ya dije fue un milagro que me correspondas y no te voy a dejar ir, solo si tu quieres alejarte de mi porque te diste cuenta que eras mucho para mi, pero bueno conociéndote nunca va a pasar y en eso tengo suerte. Tercero y ultimo ¿Quién mierda te metió esa idea en la cabeza? Porque hace no mas 2 días estábamos mas que bien-Termine de decir.

-¿No me vas a dejar nunca?- Dijo con la vos un poco ronca por llorar, pero que la hacia escuchar muy tierna.

-Nunca amor- La bese tiernamente en los labios y cuando nos separamos junte nuestras frentes- Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo abrasándome y poniendo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Con esas palabras nos fuimos al living con los chicos a empezar la "noche de diversión" viendo una película.

…

…

…

BELLA POV:

Tenía la impresión de que hoy iba a ser un día memorable pero lo que me ocurrió hoy día en la mañana lo cambio todo.

FLASH BACK:

Era temprano Emmet estaba en el trabajo y mi mamá como siempre peleo con mi padre y luego se fue a la casa de mis primos. Este ultimo tiempo han estado peleando mucho ya que mi mamá a estado todos los días en la casa de mis primos y según mi padre no nos ha dado el tiempo suficiente a nosotros.

Bueno era temprano y estaba sola en mi casa así que fui al parque que estaba a unas 2 cuadras de mi casa para terminar de leer "cumbres borrascosas". Había avanzado como 20 páginas cuando una vos chillona me interrumpió.

-Bueno aquí esta la abandona hogares y la que me quito a mi novio- Dijo con un tono más alto del que debería.

-Tania no creo que sepas el significado de quitar- Dije sin despegar mis vista del libro he intentando no prestarle atención.

-Bueno te diré mi modo de pensar….- Dijo quitándome mi libro, con lo cual le fruncí el ceño.

-Dámelo- Exigí.

-Solo escúchame mosquita muerta…. Cuando Edward termino conmigo lo hiso porque se entero de que tu lo querías y por lastima me dejo, para no sentirse culpable, pero como vio que no ibas a volver….

-Sabes Tania mejor cállate no te quiero escuchar- La interrumpí he intente quitarle mi libro pero no pude porque retiro la mano.

-Solo tienes miedo de saber la verdad…. Prosigo bueno como vio que no volvía quiso reemplazarme con otras mujeres pero como ya sabes no pudo, bueno el punto es que cuando te vio regresar todavía se sentía culpable y por eso te pidió que fueras su novia…. Por lastima...- No se que cara tenia en ese momento que Tania me miro con cara de victoria- querida no debes estar triste solo prepárate y disfruta, porque en cualquier momento Edward va a terminar contigo, porque el no te merece, el es mucho para ti, se merece a alguien mejor- Me tiro mi libro al piso, se giro y se fue.

Tome mi libro, lo limpie y me senté de nuevo.

Por mas que me duela Tania tenia razón- O mi dios nunca en mi vida quiero repetir esa palabra- Edward era mucho para mi y cuando se canse de mi puede buscarse a otra. Se que lo que dijo Tania era mentira pero lo que si era es que Edward se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, pero ahora que hago, no soportaría un dolor tan grande en mi vida de nuevo. Solo voy a disfrutar este momento con el y cuando el rompa conmigo no me voy a poner a llorar no nada de eso solo lo voy a aceptar.

FIN FLASH BACK:

Y aquí estoy en la entrada de la casa de mi "novio". No me atrevía mirarlo a la cara y saber que soy muy poco para el.

Toque el timbre y una muy agitada Alice me recibió en la puerta.

-Hola Bella, pasa ya esta todo listo solo faltan las palomitas y que Edward baje- Cuando nombro a Edward me dio muchas ganas de llorar así que avance rápido a la cocina y dije:

-Alice yo hago las palomitas, quiero ayudar en algo- "Y no sentirme tan miserable" agregue en mi cabeza.

Me dirigí a la cocina y encontré unas 5 bolsitas de palomitas de esas que solo hay que ponerlas en el microondas, así que tome una y la metí al microondas y luego las saque y las puse en un pote pero cuando estaba haciendo eso se me cayeron la mitad al suelo. Me dio tanta impotencia que me puse a llorar, ni para hacer unas palomitas era buena, era mas que obvio que Edward me iba a dejar en cualquier momento.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Alice sobre saltándome.

-Si solo…. Solo se me cayeron las palomitas- dije limpiando mis lágrimas y tratando de tomar las palomitas y botarlas, Alice amablemente me empezó a ayudar pero cuando terminamos estaba dispuesta a seguir haciendo las palomitas pero Alice me detuvo tomándome de mi brazo.

-Isabella Marie Swan si no me dices en este instante que te pasa te juro que llamare a Edward y a Emmet para que ellos te obliguen a sacarlo.

-No solo, solo que no es mi día- tuve la intención de irme pero me tomo mas fuerte del brazo y de nuevo me detuvo y me miro con la cara asesina de Alice cuando le decías que no, cuando te pedía que la acompañaras al centro comercial. Yo solo me puse a llorar mas fuerte- Es solo que no me merezco a Edward es mucho para mi y me da miedo que en cualquier momento me deje.

-Era eso- Bufo- Bella Edward esta enamorado hasta las patas de ti, seria un estúpido si te dejara, estando esperándote tantos años para nada no le agradaría a nadie- dijo abrasándome.

-Pero ¿si solo se puso de novio conmigo solo por lastima?- Dije en su oído y llorando con mas intensidad.

-Bella no seas ridículas por favor conozco muy bien a mi hermano para que te haga algo así y también porque cuando te ve sus ojos se le iluminan como no lo he visto en nadie excepto a mi Jass incluso diría que es mas hermoso el brillo de Edward. No se lo digas a Jasper- Sabia que solo me estaba diciendo eso para animarme cosa que logro por unos segundos hasta que….

-¿Esta todo bien?- Dijo Edward desde el umbral de la puerta. Con Alice nos separamos y yo me puse a terminar mi trabajo con las palomitas para que Edward no me viera llorar

-Solo una conversación entre chicas- Dijo Alice y lo abraso para luego irse.

Sentía que alguien todavía me miraba y concluí que podía ser Edward ¿Quién mas?

-Bella ¿Estas bien?-Dijo y me puso una mano en mi hombro. ¿Cómo este hombre puede ser tan perfecto? Llore un poco mas y solo lo abrase lo mas fuerte posible

-No me pasa nada solo….-Suspire-…. Solo necesito un abraso tuyo.

-Amor por favor deja de llorar, mejor dime ¿Qué paso?-Me froto la espalda y me sentí mas horrible no lo merecía

-Solo-Dude si decírselo o no-….solo que no…. No te merezco…. Eres muy bueno para mi y…. y me da tristeza pensar que en cualquier momento…. Que en cualquier momento me dejes- Dije sollozando y trabándome en algunas palabras.

-Amor, Mírame-Me ordeno y yo le obedecí pero lo mire con mucho miedo a los ojos- Primero que todo, te amo y no puedes decir que no me mereces, porque yo no soy el que te merece a ti, tu eres maravillosa e incluso te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, pero milagrosamente me quieres a mi y no voy a renunciar a nuestro amor por una tontería. Segundo NUNCA escucha bien NUNCA te voy a abandonar ni dejar, como ya dije fue un milagro que me correspondas y no te voy a dejar ir, solo si tu quieres alejarte de mi porque te diste cuenta que eras mucho para mi, pero bueno conociéndote nunca va a pasar y en eso tengo suerte. Tercero y ultimo ¿Quién mierda te metió esa idea en la cabeza? Porque hace no mas 2 días estábamos más que bien-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos pero no tan segura de lo que escucharon mis oídos le dije:

-¿No me vas a dejar nunca?- Dije con la vos ronca de tanto llorar ya

-Nunca amor- Me beso y luego junto nuestras frentes- Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Te amo-

Que tonta fui ¿Por qué le creí a Tania? Casi por segunda vez le creo y casi mis inseguridades me apartan de Edward de nuevo

-Yo también te amo- Le dije abrasándolo y poniendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Luego nos fuimos al living y hay recién pude ver como había cambiado en una esquina había un mini escenario y una maquina…. Y una maquina de karaoke.

-¿Vamos a cantar karaoke?- Le pregunte en susurros a Edward pero que al parecer también escucho Alice.

-Sip, pero primero vamos a ver una película para empezar la "noche de diversión"

-Bueno- Bufe y me senté en el sillón para dos personas. Edward nos tapo con una manta y me abrazo por los hombros.

-¿Te incomoda que vallamos a cantar karaoke?- Me susurro en el oído para luego morderme el lóbulo de la oreja hecho que produjo que mis bragas se humedecieran un poquito.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no canto al frente de mas de 1 persona- Dije alejándome un poco mas para apoyarme en su pecho y abrasarlo.

-Bueno es hora de cantar para mas de una persona- Me susurro bajito en el oído.

-Bueno la película que vamos a ver se llama "Saw 1" disfrútenla- Mierda esa era una película sumamente sangrienta y no era muy bueno que la viera una persona que se marea o vomita con tan solo verla.

No dije nada para no arruinarle la noche a nadie así que solo me abrase mas a Edward y rece para que no me pasara nada.

..

..

..

Había aguantado mas de 1 hora y todavía no había vomitado pero si me habían provocado varias arcadas.

-Noooo- Gritaron en la pantalla y mas sangre. Esta ves no aguante y Salí corriendo al baño del primer piso y vomite todo mi almuerzo, desayuno y cosas extras que había comido durante el día. No me di cuenta que había alguien hasta cuando sentí que me a sujetaban mi cabello y me sobaban la espalda.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunto Edward ayudándome a pararme.

-Solo cuando me enjuague la boca- Dije dirigiéndome al lavamanos y me enjuague mi boca- No es bueno que una persona que no puede ver la sangre, cosa que es ilógico ya que me caigo mucho, vea una película sangrienta- Dije tratando de verle el lado gracioso.

-Si quieres por mientras no la vemos. Me di cuenta que algo pasaba cuando vi tu mano blanca agarrando con fuerza mi camisa cariño- Dijo abrasándome.

-Lo siento te arruine la película- Susurre.

-No importa, ven vamos a la cocina- Dijo tomándome de la mano pero yo no me moví- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu ve por mientras yo…. Voy a lavarme los dientes- Dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno te espero allá- Me beso la frente y se fue.

Subí rápido al cuarto de Edward y me metí al baño saque mi cepillo de dientes y me los lave lo más rápido posible. Cuando Salí me senté un rato en la cama de Edward y respire profundo. Estaba en eso cuando algo llamo mi atención.

Me pare y fui directo al escritorio de Edward había unas cartas y unas fotos en ellas, sabia que no las tenia que leer pero la curiosidad me gano.

_Querida Bella:_

_No entiendo porque te fuiste así como así pero lo que mas me dolió es que no me diste ninguna explicación de porque actuaste así y ni siquiera te despediste de mi. Admito que también tuve un poco de culpa al haberte gritado pero por favor háblame o diles algo a mis padres para que me dejen ir a verte. _

_No aguanto mas no verte extraño mucho tu risa, tus ojos, tus sonrojos, tu vos e incluso cuando te enojabas conmigo para luego abrasarme. Ya nada es lo mismo para mi, todo ha cambiado radicalmente y no se que hacer._

_Necesito a una amiga con quien pueda ser yo mismo, se que tengo a Tania que es mi novia, pero este ultimo tiempo…. Que digo desde el principio no ha habido tanta química entre nosotros. No como lo había entre nosotros. Realmente pienso que este sentimiento que tengo no es solo el cariño de amistad si no que algo mas, no se si lo sabia de antes, porque antes yo te quería mucho, mucho mas que un amigo, pero ahora te quiero mucho, mucho mas que antes podría llegar a decir que te amo, pero creo que tus sentimientos se van con otra persona._

_Por favor necesitamos hablar llámame o háblame por cualquier tipo de comunicación incluso por señales de humo jejejeje._

_Atte. Edward Cullen_

La carta estaba escrita cuando teníamos como 15 años lo cual me dejo sorprendida lo desesperado que ya estaba Edward en esa época para hablar conmigo, aunque según el yo quisiese a otro. Esta carta me confirmaba que el me amaba y no solo es por culpa que esta conmigo. Una vez más confirme que no le tengo que creer nunca más a Tania. Edward me ama y me lo ha demostrado todos los días desde que llegue de Los Ángeles que fue exactamente hace 2 semanas más o menos.

Deje la carta donde estaba y como estaba y baje a la cocina y me asome al living para ver si la película había terminado. Mala idea todavía no había terminado y de nuevo me dieron ganas de vomitar solo que esta vez lo aguante.

Llegue a la cocina y estaba Edward preparando café y estaba tan concentrado en eso o en sus pensamientos que no me escucho llegar cosa que se sobresalto cuando le hable

-¿Esta listo el café?

-¡Bella!... esta casi listo…. Pero que paso para que estés pálida de nuevo- Dijo tocándome la frente.

-Es que me asome a ver si había terminado la película pero no había terminado y digamos que se me revolvió un poquito el estomago- Le sonreí.

Sirvió los café y me entrego uno.

-¿Qué te quedaste haciendo allá arriba para que te demoraras tanto? Te extrañe y ya estaba pensando que me habías abandonado- Hiso un pucho con el cual mis bragas se humedecieron un poquito y me aguante las ganas de morder ese labio.

-Mmm solo repose un rato en tu cama- Dije acercándome a el y dándole un mini beso.

-Eso es bueno- Dijo tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome mas a el para besarme mas profundamente. El beso al principio fue con ternura pero luego se transformo a un beso de necesidad. No sabia que hacer con mis manos así que solo las puse en su cuello y le acaricie el cabello. Nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire pero no nos separamos, solo juntamos nuestras frentes y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Los cuales decían cuanto nos queríamos sin decir ninguna palabra.

No se porque había dudado de su cariño por mi, fui una tonta. Estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba y que milagrosamente el también me ama.

-Chicos ya termino la película, traigan sus traseros hacia acá que esta vez si que va a empezar la fiesta- Grito Alice desde el living.

Nos besamos una vez más y nos fuimos tomados de las manos hacia nuestros amigos.

Estaba casi todo listo solo faltaba que Alice nos dijera unas palabras y listo comenzaría mi tortura.

-Bueno como todos saben el karaoke significa cantar….

-No si significa ir al baño- Comento Emmet con lo cual Alice lo mi ro con cara de asesina en serie.

- Cállate Emmet. Bueno como decía hay que cantar pero la diferencias de todo esto es que las canciones pueden ser en español o en ingles, no me vengan con que no saben hablar español porque investigue y todos saben hablar perfectamente español. Como elegiremos las canciones: Bueno hay varios papelitos en esa bolsa negra de allí- Dijo apuntando la bolsa que había a un lado del "escenario" y continuo- y con quien la tiene que cantar, están las palabras "solo", "Dúo con" "Alice, Bella y Rose" "Jasper, Edward y Emmet" "Edward" "Rose" "Jasper" "Bella" "Emmet" y "Alice" si es que les toca con alguno de eso tienen que cantar si o si porque osino tendrán que hacer un penitencia que nosotros erigiremos. Esta todo entendido- Pregunto y todos asentimos.

El primero en empezar fue Jasper que le toco el papel de "solo" y cuando saco el papel de la canción y le toco la canción You're Missing It de Jasón Walker.

Se paro en el escenario miro a Alice y empezó a cantar:

It's cold again and I do not know what to do  
I need a friend, but all I really want is you  
Where have you been? I haven't seen you for so long  
I guess you're gone  
You're really gone  
So long ago you told me you'd never leave  
What do you know. Things have changed so suddenly  
Here I am. I am moving on without you  
Without you

Chorus:  
Now the years have passed us by  
And I still do not know why  
Before you tried  
You chose to quit  
So where are you tonight  
You could make it everything all alright  
But instead you're missing it  
You're missing it

You're missing it. All the things that I have done  
You're missing it. Everything I have become  
So wave goodbye 'cause you can never get it back  
No you can't. You really can not

Chorus:  
Now the years have passed us by  
And I still do not know why  
Before you tried  
You chose to quit  
So where are you tonight  
You could make it everything all alright  
But instead you're missing it  
You're missing it

There'll be a day when you wish you could go back  
When your mistakes will catch up with where you're at  
Before you know all your chances will be gone  
They will be gone

Chorus:  
Now the years have passed us by  
And I still do not know why  
Before you tried  
You chose to quit  
So where are you tonight  
You could make it everything all alright  
But instead you're missing it  
You're missing it (x2)

Cuando termino de cantar, Alice salto de su asiento para luego ir a besar a Jasper y luego de ese tan frondoso beso Jasper se fue a sentar mientras Alice Sacaba otro papel para el siguiente participante.

-El siguiente será- Metió la mano en la bolsa y de allí saco un papelito- Rose, te toca un…- Metió la mano en la otra bolsa para ver si le tocaba ella sola o nosotras tres- Bueno te toco un solo ven y saca el papel de tu canción.

Rose se incorporo y saco un papel- BIEN- Grito- Me toco la canción Teenage dream de Katy Perry- Se paro frente al microfo, empezó la canción y canto:

You think I'm pretty without any make up on,  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down,

Before you met me I was allright but  
Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,  
now every february you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever

Rose cantaba hermoso, hasta ahora solo miraba la letra de la canción pero luego saco el micrófono y se acerco a Emmet quien la miraba con una cara de bobo.

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back

My heart stops when you look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back

My heart stops when you look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back

My heart stops when you look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Termino la canción dejo el micrófono donde estaba y antes de sentarse al lado de Emmet lo beso.

El próximo en salir fue Emmet a quien le toco la canción "Forget you" de Cee lo green:

[Chorus]  
I see you driving round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess he's an xbox and I'm more of atari  
But the way you play your game ain't fair

[Pre-Chorus]  
I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know nigga)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

[Chorus]  
I see you driving round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

[Verse 1]  
Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
Cause being in love with you ain't cheap

[Pre-Chorus]  
I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know nigga)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Ohh, I realy hate you right now

[Chorus]  
I see you driving round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

[Bridge]  
Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(so bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
This is one for your dad  
(your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!

[Chorus]  
I see you driving round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Aunque me duela decirlo Emmet cantaba bien, creo que el saco ese talento de la familia porque si es yo, Pufff canto como un perro resfriado ladrando.

-A ver la siguiente es Bella y le toca un- Por favor con alguien mas, por favor con alguien mas-…Solo

Me pare y me dirigí al escenario con las piernas tiritando saque un papel que decía "quicksand" de Bethany Joy Galeotti…. Ufff unas de mis canciones y cantante favorita.

Empezó la canción y me prepare para mi sufrimiento.

I'd like to say  
I make good use of my time while you've been away  
And it's true, I've been at my piano everyday  
Thinking of you

Hasta el momento no me había salido tan mal pero todavía se notaba mi nerviosismo pero se esfumo cuando vi esos ojos verdes que me miraban atentamente desde el público y seguí cantando.

They talk around  
I hear them whisper  
It's the funniest thing  
They think you're gone forever  
I know the truth it's just  
Getting hard to believe it

And they all tell me it's over  
Even the stars are alligned  
And I

Estaba moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la canción y a decir la verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho, cuando iba a empezar el coro los chicos empezaron a aplaudir.

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quicksands pulling me down

Saque el micrófono de su lugar y me dirigí al sitio de Edward y le empecé a cantar a el.

I'm not the same  
I can't sleep nights  
And now I'm calling your name when I do  
And yet without you they say I  
Get on better, and better, and better

Me sente en las piernas de mi novio siguiendo la canción.

When they all tell me it's over  
I'll damn the gods until the stars are alligned  
And I

Me acerque lentamente con la intención de besarlo pero para molestarlo un poco me pare rápidamente y seguí con la canción, este acto produjo que varios se rieran de la cara de desilusión de Edward.

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quicksands pulling me down

Me subi denuevo al escenario le mande un beso a Edward y segui la canción.

Well look at my life and look at my face  
Can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve  
So you're holding my hand and holding my heart  
But I just want to feel a breath inside me so I can breathe  
Somewhere in the distance I get to spark a grace  
And hold onto to something that makes me feel like I'm alive  
It's never too soon, it's never too late so I start screaming out  
I see your face I see your hand reaching out and I yell at you and I say

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quicksands pulling me down

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I know you can feel me rising  
And I'm on fire  
Keep on pulling me out

Look at my life and look at my face  
And look where I've come to get to this place with you  
Being here to sit and lay at your feet and rest in your arms  
And listen to your heart beat

Oooooh...

Termine la canción y todos aplaudieron incluso hubieron chiflidos de parte de los chicos incluido Edward.

-Guau Bella no sabia que cantaras tan bien- Me dijo Rose dándome un abraso.

-Ni yo lo sabia, en casi toda mi vida solo he tocado la guitarra pero jamás he cantado-Dije encogiéndome de hombros

Me fui a sentar al lado de Edward quien me beso tiernamente.

-Cantaste espectacular- Dijo besándome la mejilla y susurrándome en el oído

-Gracias- Le bese la mejilla y me acomode en la silla sin separar nuestras manos vimos como canto Alice la canción de Avril Lavigne " What the hell". Nunca pensé que alguien tan enano tuviese tanta energía. Luego le toco a Edward a quien le toco cantar "All we are" de one republic

I tried to paint you a picture  
The colours were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you and all along  
You were shaded with patience  
You're strokes of everything  
That i need just to make it and i believe that

Lord knows i failed you time and again  
But you and me are alright

We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break  
We won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are  
All we are is everything that's right  
All we need  
All we need  
A lover's alibi  
Oh oh

I walked a minute in your shoes  
They never would've fit  
I figured there's nothing to lose  
I need to get some perspective on these words before i write them down  
You're an island and my ship is running ground

Lord knows i fail you time and again  
But you and me are alright

We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break  
We won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are  
All we are is everything that's right  
All we need  
All we need  
A lover's alibi  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh

Every single day that i can breathe you change my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by

So don't say your goodbyes  
You know its better that way  
We won't break  
We won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Oh

So don't say your goodbyes  
You know its better that way  
We won't break  
We won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are  
All we are is everything that's right  
All we need  
All we need  
A lover's alibi  
Yeah

Ooh  
Ooh

So don't say our goodbyes  
I know it's better  
We won't break  
We won't die  
Ooh

En toda la canción no dejo de mirarme, Edward cantaba…. Cantaba hermosísimo mi vos al lado de el era nada.

Edward me miro y cuando iba a llegar a mí de repente se corto la luz dejándonos por completo a oscuras. Al instante sentí un brazo rodearme la cintura y yo me sobresalte.

-Tranquila soy yo- Me susurro Edward y yo me tranquilice.

-Voy a ver que paso- Dijo Jasper.

-¡NO! Quédate aquí que vaya otro y al parecer fue un corte de toda la cuadra- Dijo abrasándose mas a Jasper ya que Alice le tenia miedo a la oscuridad.

-Guau Eddy cantaste tan mal que provocaste un corte de luz- Dijo el estúpido de mi hermano.

-No me digas Eddy- Dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Y no canto mal- Agregue yo.

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a buscar velas no chicos- Dijo Edward separándose de mí.

-Si creo que será lo mejor, vamos- Dijo Jasper y se fueron los 3 hombres de la casa.

Las chicas se acercaron a mí y me dijeron.

-¿Crees que esta noche por fin lo hagan?- Me pregunto Rose.

-¿Hacer que?- Me hice la desentendida.

-Tener sexo idiota- Me dijo Alice.

Iba a responder pero justo llegaron los chicos con 6 velas encendidas y nos pasaron una vela a cada una.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar y sigamos mañana- Dijo Jasper abrasando a Alice por detrás.

-Creo que será lo mejor- Le apoyo Rose.

Dicho eso todos nos fuimos a las respectivas habitaciones de nuestros novios y novias y Emmet y Rose se fueron al cuarto de invitados de la casa Cullen.

Estábamos en el cuarto de Edward cada uno con una vela y puedo admitir que Edward se veía terriblemente sexi con el resplandor de esta.

-¿Qué piensas?-Me dijo Edward sentándose en la cama y tomándome de la cadera para que me sentara en sus piernas.

-En que te ves endemoniadamente sexi- Le dije para después besarlo. Un beso que empezó tiernamente se volvió un beso de pasión, Edward delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua para luego iniciar el juego de nuestras lenguas. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxigeno, y el junto nuestras frentes y me beso la nariz.

-Ve a prepararte para dormir-Me dijo levantándome. Me fui al baño a cambiarme con mi "pijama" ¿Por qué deje que Alice me lo eligiera? era una lencería que algunas personas ocupan como pijama diminuto con encaje debajo de mis pechos de color rosa pálido y unas pantaletas del mismo color.

Muerta de vergüenza Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cama sin mirar a Edward que estaba en una esquina del cuarto. Me tape con el cobertor y me acosté de lado mirando a la dirección contraria de donde estaba Edward. Sentí que alguien se acostaba al lado mío y un brazo me abraso por la espalda.

-Te ves muy sexi- Me susurro en el oído Edward.

-Gracias.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Pregunto acariciándome la cadera

-Un poco-Dije dándome la vuelta y apoyándome en su pecho.

-Entonces duerme que yo velare tu sueño- Le hice caso y cerré mis ojos, no me había dado cuenta lo cansada que estaba hasta ese momento y de a poco me fui quedando dormida- Te amo mi vida, dulces sueños- Alcance a oír antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Holaaa chicas, en el próximo capitulo viene acción 1313.

¿Me dejan un Review?


	12. capitulo 12: Una noche muy productiva

Cap. 12: Una noche muy productiva

Bella POV:

Estaba acostada en algo frio, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en un gimnasio, me incorpore y observe mejor a mi alrededor, era el gimnasio de la escuela de Forks y este estaba vacio. Pero de repente sentí un ruido proveniente de los vestidores de damas en mi interior realmente quería huir de allí pero mis pies se guiaron solos hacia los vestidores. Cuando entre vi a una mujer rubia con un cuerpo escultural, ella se estaba mirando en el espejo, no se porque quería saber quien era pero gracias a mi posición no lo lograba saber. Ella en un momento se dio vuelta y me di cuenta que era Tania no había cambiado casi nada desde la ultima ves que la vi, ella tenia los ojos azules, tez blanca, labios rojos, tal como la recordaba, hermosa pero con un cerebro del porte de una nuez. Tania se fijo en mi, yo asustada di un paso hacia atrás pero pare cuando sonrió coquetamente y dijo:

-Cariño por fin llegas te estaba esperando- Me di cuenta que no me estaba hablando a mi a si que instintivamente gire mi cabeza y para mi sorpresa estaba Edward allí parado.

-Lo siento, estaba haciendo obras de caridad- Dijo acercándose a ella y abrasándola por la cintura- Sabes que lo estoy haciendo por el bien de Bella-Me asombre de que halla dicho mi nombre pero se convirtió en decepción cuando supe que se refería a mi cuando dijo "haciendo obras de caridad".

-No se merece tanta atención de tu parte sabes- Dijo separándose de el y besando y Oush si que dolió verlo y dolió el doble cuando el le correspondió y así estuvieron un largo rato que a mi se me hicieron eternos.

Mientras se besaban Edward le empezó a quitar la blusa a Tania, no quería seguir viendo esto así que mi salida fue salir corriendo. Llegue de nuevo al gimnasio pero esta ves ya no estaba vacio y ya no era el gimnasio en lugar de el vi a Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle sentados en una esa que estaba decorada.

El ambiente cambio por completo y ahora estábamos en una carpa blanca con muchas personas mas, parecía que estuviéramos en una boda ya que estaban todos elegante mentes vestidos y fue brevemente confirmado cuando entraron los novios y por sorpresa mía eran Edward y Tania.

-Gracias familia y amigos por venir a nuestra boda y ser testigos de nuestro amor- Dijo Edward para luego besar a Tania- Les aprovecho de decir que nuestra familia va a crecer, Tania esta embarazada- Dijo acariciando el plano vientre de Tania.

Todos se pararon a felicitarlos y en eso ciento una mano en mi hombro, cuando me di la vuelta era Emmet que me estaba mirando con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Como no volviste a Forks Edward se quedo con Tania y se obligo a amarla y tú por no luchar por lo que querías te fuiste convirtiendo en una persona fría y no has vuelto a vernos después de la muerte de la abuela Marie.

-¿Por qué no me pueden ver?- Le pregunte viendo la escena que me estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Porque ellos simplemente se olvidaron de ti y por eso solo tú los puedes ver.

-¿Y porque tu si?

-Porque eres mi hermana y aunque estés lejos siempre me acuerdo de ti.

-Gracias- Dijes con la mirada ausente.

Camine hacia afuera de la carpa y vi por ultima ves a Edward.

-Lo siento susurre mientras caían lagrimas por mis mejillas.

Corrí al bosque y gracias a mi torpeza me tropecé con un rama en el suelo y me caí me quede allí tirada en el suelo esperando a que esto acabara, susurre el nombre de Edward, teniendo la esperanza que me oyera.

**-¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- Escuche como una vos aterciopelada me llamaba desde lo lejos.**

**Abrí los ojos asustada pero solo veía oscuridad y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el frio bosque si no en una habitación…. En la habitación de Edward había sido solo una pesadilla.**

**-¿Bella estas bien?- Me pregunto Edward quitándome mechones de pelo que tenia pegados en la frente por el sudor.**

**-Si, solo fue un sueño- Susurre mas para mi que para el.**

**-¿Quieres contármelo?- Pregunto preocupado. Negué con la cabeza, no quería que viera mis inseguridades- Bueno ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?**

**-¿Seguro que esto no es un sueño?- Pregunte. Edward se apoyo en uno de sus codos y me miro con el seño fruncido.**

**-No cariño, esto no es un sueño ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Porque todavía no me creo que alguien como tu este a alguien como- Dije creando una cortina con mi cabello.**

**-¿Cómo una persona como yo?- Dijo Edward entrecerrando mas sus cejas en un momento creí que era solo una ceja.**

**-Una persona tan perfecta como tu tan amable, tan tierno, tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera… alguien como tu que con tan solo sonreír mis piernas se convierten en gelatina… No entiendo como alguien como tú puede estar con alguien como yo que es torpe, es insegura, es indecisa, es tan tímida, es…**

**-Es hermosa, tiene los ojos y el cuerpo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, es inteligente, dulce, y no me importa que seas torpe porque eso es algo tuyo y que tu lo haces ver como la cosa mas bella del mundo, amo cuando me aconsejas, cuando bromeas, cuando ríes, cuando estas enojada… es tan Bella que es eso lo que me enamoro de ti y muchas cosas mas enserio, todo lo bueno y lo malo… la pregunta la debería hacer yo ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecta como tu puede estar con alguien como yo?- Me interrumpió **

**-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué me mientes?- Le dije sonrojándome y escondiendo mi cara en la almohada.**

**-Porque es la verdad… sabes descubrí algo- Dijo poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla para luego elevarla para que lo viera a esos hermoso ojos verdes que el tenia- No te ves a ti misma como debería ser.**

**-Solo soy realista- Contra ataque.**

**-No ves la realidad- Dijo besándome tiernamente, era un beso delicado y tierno donde demostrábamos todo lo que nos amábamos luego ese mismo beso se volvió un beso pasional. Edward delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso la cual yo se lo concedí, se acomodo mejor recostándome y el ganándose encima mío, acariciándome una mejilla con una mano y la otra apoyándola en la cama para no tener todo su peso encima de mí. Ambos sabíamos adonde íbamos a llegar si seguíamos así y en ese momento me pregunte ¿Estoy lista?... no demore tanto en contestarme yo sola con un "**_**si mujer, estas lista para el siguiente paso"**_**. Eso me vasto para toma impulso dejando a Edward debajo de mi y yo me senté a ahorcajadas a el y lo seguí besando, Edward me acaricio mi cintura con una mano mientras la otra la tenia en mi cuello para acercarme mas a el.**

**-¿Bella?- Pregunto cuando nos separamos para respirar cosa que aproveche para besarle el cuello.**

**-Mhmm- Murmure.**

**-¿Estas segura de esto?- Dijo separándose de mi y mirándome a los ojos.**

**-100% Segura- Vacilo un poco pero luego siguió besándome igual o mas demandante que antes.**

**EDWARD POV:**

**-100% segura- Vacile un poco este era un paso importante en nuestra relación y no tenia que olvidar que Bella todavía era virgen y que le iba a doler en un principio, luego me pregunte ¿lo estoy listo yo? Y me respondí cuando observe a los ojos a la mujer que tenia adelante… mi mujer…. La respuesta era "si". Solo eso me basto para volver a besarla como lo había echo antes ella, solo que ahora mi cuerpo lo segundaba.**

**Le acaricie las piernas para acomodarla mejor en mi regazo pero luego cambie de opinión y nos gire quedando yo arriba de ella. Le acaricie sus caderas subiendo un poco para rosarle un poco sus pechos…. Sus tan perfectos pechos…. Bella no se quedaba atrás ya que estaba intentando subir mi polera pero tenia las manos temblorosa y se le escapa de sus manos cuando la intentaba subir, la ayude a sacármela y la tire a algún lado de la habitación, volví a poseer sus labios en los míos, era un beso tan demandante, tan lleno de sentimientos. Mis manos estaban en el borde de la parte de arriba de su pijama la cual se la saque lentamente rosando "sin querer" sus pechos lo cual provoco que ella gimiera mi nombre y una parte de mi cuerpo se pusiera mas duro de lo que ya estaba. Nos separamos por un poco de aire pero mis besos no acababan allí si no que empecé a besar su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar al borde de su sujetador la mire y tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mis besos, bese levemente su pecho para luego llegar a su plano vientre tan perfecto y era solo mío, lamí un poco alrededor de su ombligo haciéndola estremecer y yo sonreí.**

**Bella con manos temblorosas llevo sus manos al elástico de mi pantalón con el cual jugo un poco, yo por mi parte le sacaba sus short y los tiraba a otro lado de la habitación. Volví a besar esos labios tan exquisitos mientras Bella comenzaba a bajar mis pantalones dejándome solo con mi bóxer. La quede mirando para quitarle el sujetador y cuando lo hice Bella tubo la intención de taparse pero no la deje quedándome yo con esa hermosa vista.**

**-Hermosa- Dije y ella se sonrojo con lo cual yo sonreí, la bese de nuevo pero esta ves lleva mis manos a sus pechos acariciándolos y pellizcándolos con lo cual ella me respondía con gemidos que yo callaba con un beso. Bella llevo sus manos a mis bóxer y me los quito sin dudar ¡me encanta cuando se deja llevar! Me dejo de besar para luego besarme el cuello que me hiso gemir bajito pero me sorprendió cuando llevo sus manos a mi miembro ya excitado acariciándolo lentamente y tortuosamente, Gemí tan fuerte que ella lo callo con un beso no resistí mas y le quite su ultima prenda y lleve mis manos a su centro gesto con el cual ella se sorprendió pegando un respingo "tranquila" le susurre, e introduje uno de mis dedos y ella gimió bombee lentamente mientras ella acariciaba mi miembro también lento. En la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y nombres, estaba a punto de llegar entonces saque mi dedo y Bella saco su mano y mi miembro se dirigió a su entrada.**

**-Si te hago el mínimo daño me avisas no te calles por favor- Ella asintió- Te amo- Susurre y la bese mientras entraba lentamente en ella hasta que sentí su barrera susurre una vez más un "te amo" y la traspase abrí mis ojos para ver su expresión que era de dolor le acaricie la mejilla y le dije:**

**-Perdón- Ella abrió los ojos he intento sonreír.**

**-Solo dame el tiempo de acostumbrarme- Y así lo hice mientras la besaba tiernamente hasta que ella movió sus caderas dándome la señal que estaba lista y allí empezó el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Juro que nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta pasión en mi vida. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciendo el amor, porque si esto ya no era solo tener sexo era hacer el amor, sentí cuando las pareces de Bella se estrecharon diciéndome que estaba teniendo su orgasmo mientras yo también tenia el mío y ambos gemíamos nuestros nombres en un grito seguí con el vaivén hasta que el orgasmo paro y Salí de su interior me acosté a un lado de Bella y la atraje a mi pecho.**

**-Te amo- Dije y le bese la coronilla de la cabeza.**

**-También te amo- La bese por ultima ves y nos dejamos ir al mundo de los sueños.**

**BELLA POV****:**

**Había sido mi mejor noche, me entregue al hombre que amo, me deje llevar y deje atrás mis inseguridades, si, confirmado mi mejor noche. Después de dormir un poco en el pecho desnudo de Edward no pude seguir durmiendo eran las 8:30 de la mañana y juro que quería dormir mas por lo cansada que estaba pero una duda me estaba rondando en la cabeza.**

**-¿Qué piensas cariño?- No me había dado cuenta que Edward se había despertado.**

**-¿Te desperté?- Le dije dándole un beso cuando nos separamos el me miro con una ceja alzada.**

**-No me despertaste, y no me respondas con otra pregunta ¿Qué piensas?- Dijo abrasándome mas fuerte por la cintura.**

**-Tengo una duda- Dije avergonzada y en ese instante mis manos eran lo mas entretenido del mundo.**

**-¿Qué duda?- Dijo besándome mi frente.**

**-¿Antes de mi….? Quiero decir- Balbuce- ¿Si es que eras…? ¿Si es que lo habías hecho antes con otra mujer?- Dije atropelladamente.**

**-Te confieso algo- Asentí- Pero mírame- Alce la mirada y me tope con esos hermosos ojos verdes observándome- Fuiste la primera mujer en toda mi vida, y esta noche fue y será inolvidable y te prometo… no te juro que serás la ultima mujer con quien voy a hacer el amor- Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y solo reaccione a besarlo.**

**-Gracias, Te amo- Dije cuando nos separamos.**

**Yo igual cariño-Y nos quedamos allí acariciándonos lentamente- Amor- Dijo Edward luego de unos minutos- Tengo una pregunta.**

**-¿Cuál?- Dije mirándolo.**

**-Bueno es que anoche no ocupamos protección y bueno me gustaría saber si…Mmm si….**

**-Si tomo pastillas anti conceptivas- El asintió avergonzado- Si cariño si las tomo las ocupo para regular mi periodo.**

**-No es que me moleste tener un hijo contigo pero somos muy jóvenes para tanta responsabilidad y te digo esto porque te puedes molestar porque se como son las mujeres que piensan cosas….**

**-Hey Hey EDWARD- Dejo sus cavilaciones y me miro- Primero que todo no soy como todas las mujeres y segundo pienso igual que tu somos muy jóvenes y es mucha responsabilidad y por eso existen los condones y las pastillas para no tener esa responsabilidad en nuestros hombros siendo tan jóvenes, así que tranquilízate pienso igual que tu.**

**-¿Sabes que te amo no?- Dijo mirándome con un brillo en los ojos para luego besarme.**

**-Yo igual. Pero te digo que no puedo estar mas rato acostada y tengo hambre ¿vayamos a preparar el desayuno? – Dije pestañeando rápidamente intentando verme tierna. Edward rio.**

**-Bueno- Se levanto se puso unos bóxer y camino al baño- Voy a ducharme- Se agacho para recoger su ropa dándome una hermosa vista de su trasero, dejándome embobada observándolo hasta cuando Edward se dio cuenta que lo miraba- Si quieres sácale una foto dura mas.**

**Me sonroje y le dije- Ve a ducharte y hazlo rápido que tengo hambre… y de comida por si acaso- Se rio de mi y entro al baño.**

**Mire a mi alrededor y vi nuestra ropa esparcida por todo el cuarto de Edward. Me senté y tome la camisa de Edward que era lo mas cerca que estaba, me la puse y me di cuenta que me llegaba hasta un poco debajo de mis muslos, me pare y empecé a ordenar un poco el desorden que habíamos dejado anoche cuando ya tenia todo el piso listo me disponía a ordenar la cama cuando Edward salió del baño y me dijo que el se hacia cargo de ella y que solo me preocupara de ducharme, cosa que hice con gusto. Después de 15 minutos en la ducha Salí con la ropa que había dejado en el baño antes de meterme a la ducha.**

**-Creo que me podría acostumbras a esto- Dijo Edward abrasándome por la cintura y estrechándome fuertemente.**

**-Yo igual- Le correspondí el abraso era un momento tan intimo y encantador que me encantaría tener el poder de detener el tiempo. En eso gruño mi estomago pidiendo comida y Edward rio.**

**-Vamos a alimentar ese estomago gruñón- Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina.**

**Preparamos una tonelada de Waffles, dos jarrones completos de jugo de naranja natural y mucho café.**

**-Mmm huele delicioso- Dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta de la cocina.**

**-Milagro primera ves que Edward y Bella ****preparan el desayuno- Dijo Jasper entrando junto a Alice.**

**-Mentira cuando éramos pequeños siempre Bella y yo preparábamos las comidas-Dijo Edward mirando enojado a Jasper.**

**-Bueno bueno- Dijo Jasper sentándose al lado de Emmett que ya estaba tomando su desayuno.**

**-¿Edward puedo hablar contigo en privado?-Dijo Alice.**

**-Bueno- Quede mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué estarán escondiendo estos dos?**

**-¡Hola a todos!- Dijo Rose entrando a la cocina con su pijama puesto todavía.**

**-Hola Rose- Dijimos todos al unisonó.**

**-¿Y eso que tu te levantes después que nosotros?- Dijo Jasper llevándose un gran pedazo de Waffles a la boca.**

**-Bueno es que tenia mucho sueño digamos que no he dormido mucho estos días- Dijo mirando a Emmet gesto que trate pasar por alto- Huele delicioso, si que tengo hambre- Dijo sentándose al lado de Emmet y comer su desayuno como si su vida dependiera de eso.**

**-Chicos ¿Por qué no seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo anoche antes que se cortara la luz?- Dijo Alice entrando en la cocina de nuevo y con Edward atrás de ella muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.**

**-No creo Alice, ¿porque no hacemos otra cosa?-Dijo Emmet levantando su plato y dejándolo en el lava losa cuando me di cuenta de su intención le levante una ceja y lo mire enojada, el de inmediato al ver mi cara se giro a lavar su plato.**

**-Y si vamos al nuevo parque de diversiones que esta en Port Ángeles- Dijo Edward sentándose a un lado mio y comiéndose su desayuno.**

**-Muy buena idea Eddy ahora si que se nota que eres mi hermano- Dijo Alice aplaudiendo energéticamente- Cuando terminen su desayuno chicas vayan a mi cuarto- Dijo para luego levantarse lavar su plato y marcharse.**

**Con Rose nos quedamos mirando y seguimos comiendo.**

**-¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VENGAN A MI CUARTO AHORA!- Grito Alice.**

**Nos paramos rápidamente dejamos los platos y nos fuimos corriendo donde estaba la duende.**

**-¿Para que nos llamas Alice? No creo que necesites ayuda con tu ropa no- Me alzo una ceja Alice miro a Rose y ambas sonrieron- Vamos chicas es solo el parque de diversiones no necesitamos ropa extravagante- Dije rogando para que no empezara la tortura. Rogo que no fue escuchado obviamente.**

* * *

**Chicas como les va, bueno les aviso que me demorare en subir el nuevo capitulo por problemas familiares, pero haré todo lo posible para apurarme.**

**¿Me dejan un comentario? **


	13. Capitulo 13: Parque de diversiones

Cap. 13: Parque de diversiones

BELLA POV:

Estaba ya vestida en el salón de los Cullen esperando a que Alice y Rose terminara de ir a hacerle una broma a Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

-¡Bella!- Grito Alice desde el segundo piso- ¡Ayuda!

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me fui directo al cuarto de Edward en donde creí haber escuchado es grito pero cuando entre no había nadie, me iba a ir a buscar en otros cuartos pero alguien me levanto del suelo dejándome en su hombro con mi cara directo en su trasero.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer Bells?- Dijo Emmett acomodándome en su hombro.

-Bájame maldito idiota, no se de que mierda me hablas- Grite a todo pulmón- ¿Dónde mierda te metiste Alice? ¡Ayúdame!

-Lo siento cariño pero aquí Alice no te podrá ayudar- Dijo Edward entrando a su cuarto con Alice colgando da la misma manera que yo pero solo que ella esta de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, no pude evitarme reír.

-No te rías tu estas igual- Me deje de reír

-¡Maldito Jasper suéltame!- Grito Rose desde el baño de Edward para luego estar al lado de nosotros.

Nos quedamos mirando como ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Pero como lo imaginaba, a ninguna se les ocurrió algo, que bueno que a mi ya se me había encendido la ampolleta.

-Emmett me puedes bajar, me estoy empezando a marear, veo todo borroso- Dije tratando de que me creyera pero no resulto como yo esperaba.

-No lo voy a hacer Bella Bells- Dijo Sacudiendo su trasero en mi cara.

-Es en serio Emmett creo que esta mas pálida de lo normal- Me siguió el juego Alice cuando descubrió lo que pretendía.

Al parecer no iba a ceder así que hice lo que pude para imaginarme a Emmett con tan solo un tapa barros como el que usa Tarzan, lo que logro que se me juntara un poco de vomito en la boca y me dieran muchas ganas de vomitar.

-¡Emmett, bájala en este mismo instante!- Grito Edward bajando a Alice de su hombro y viniendo a ayudarme a estabilizarme- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Asentí.

Nos quedamos mirando con Alice y Salimos corriendo para el patio trasero en donde estaba la pileta, que cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos, y nos escondimos detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hacemos con Rose?- Pregunto Alice.

-No lo se- Estábamos pensando hasta cuando se escucho el grito de Jasper:

-¡Atrápenla!- Rose venia corriendo hacia nosotras, se escondió y nos quedamos mirando a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos en eso hasta que los muchachos salieron al patio.

-¿Estas seguro que se fue por acá?- Pregunto Emmett.

-Si, la tendríamos en nuestros brazos si no te hubieses metido Emmett-Dijo pegándole en la cabeza- Vamos, busquémoslas adentro.

Alice saco un papel de su bolsillo, un bolígrafo y escribió en el "No busquen mas, nos fuimos al parque".

-¿Cómo crees que vamos a llegar si estamos encerradas acá?- Le pregunte.

-Solo síganme- Se arrastro como gusanito hasta la pared que separaban nuestras casas y en un ágil movimiento lo salto, Rose fue la siguiente y después yo quien era mas que obvio que me caí aterrizando mi trasero contra el cemento, Rose y Alice evitaron reír tapándose la boca con las dos manos. Nos adentramos a mi casa, salimos por la puerta principal y nos subimos a toda prisa al Porche de Alice.

Llegamos al Parque y nos subimos a unos cuantos juegos mientras esperábamos a los chicos. Sentí como mi bolsillo vibraba avisándome que alguien me estaba llamando.

-Diga- Conteste dándole una mordida a mi Hot Dog.

-Hola amor, ¿Me puedes decir donde están?- Pregunto amablemente Edward.

-En el parque de diversiones- Dije riéndome.

-En que parte del parque- Pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mmm no lo se creo que Mmm….- Dije molestándolo- Creo que Mmm….

-Ya dilo de una ves por dios- Grito Edward.

-En un carro de Hot Dog. Dije y corte.

-¿Edward?- Pregunto Alice.

-Sip, creo que no se levanto con mucha paciencia hoy, Voy al baño en un rato vuelvo- Dije y me levante.

Cuando había salido del baño me empecé a preguntar ¿Qué le habrán hecho Alice y Rose a los chicos para que estuvieran tan encabronados? Cualquiera que fuera la historia la quería escuchar. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando accidentalmente choque con un tío caí de trasero, de nuevo, creo que me voy a lesionar mi lindo traserito.

-Lo siento Bella, ¿Estas bien?- Me levante rápido y lo quede mirando. Estaba usando una camisa negra con pantalones de color caqui, simplemente perfecto.

-Depende ¿Estas enojado conmigo?- Pregunte con mi cara de borreguito degollado.

-Claro que no estoy enojado contigo, solo que Alice me saca de mis casillas y cuando te llame no estaba del mejor humor, Te das cuenta que las buscamos por todas partes, nos detuvo la nota que dejo Alice en la pileta- Dijo tirando de mi y abrasándome- Te extrañe.

-¿Qué les hicieron para que nos persiguieran?- Pregunte apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Suspiro y me miro a los ojos- Nos intentaron cambiar toda nuestra ropa- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Lo hacen casi todos los meses.

-Lo querían cambiar por ropas rosas- No aguante mas la risa y me reí a todo pulmón al imaginármelos vestidos completamente de rosa.

-Las hubiese ayudado ya que no les salió muy bien- Dije tomando respiraciones para calmarme.

-Tampoco le hubiese resultado ya que te hubiese detenido- Dijo orgulloso.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?- Lo desafié.

-Justamente así- De un segundo a otro estaba en la misma posición cuando Emmett me levanto del suelo pero en brazos de mi Edward.

-¡EDWARD BAJAME!- Grite.

-Con una condición- dijo empezando a correr.

-¿Cuál? Edward baja la velocidad me voy a caer- Dije, ya que Edward al correr provocaba que rebotara en su hombro.

-Nunca en mi vida te dejare caer, pero para que estés sana y salva en el suelo tienes que salir de este lugar conmigo- Dijo disminuyendo la velocidad.

-¡No puedo! Alice y Rose me mataran- Pensé en todas las cosas que me obligarían a hacer si las dejaba solas en esto, Me dio un escalofrió.

-Si no vas voluntariamente te llevare a la fuerza amor mío.

-¿Me queda otra opción?-Dije rindiéndome y refunfuñando.

-Desgraciadamente no cariño- Me bajo de su hombro, pero como mi ultima opción pensé en salir corriendo y alcanzar a Alice y Rose- Ni lo pienses, sabes que te alcanzaría y te llevaría donde yo te quiero.

Suspire y rendida tome su mano. Edward me beso la mejilla y me llevo a la salida del parque.

-¿Sabes que después Alice y Rose me van a obligar ir de compras?- Pregunte haciendo un puchero mientras nos dirigíamos al volvo.

-No creo que se atrevan- Dijo haciendo una media sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices- Dije sentándome en el copiloto. Edward dio la vuelta al auto y se sentó en su asiento.

Estuve todo el viaje a no se donde mirando por la ventana mostrando mi enojo por sacarme del parque. Aunque bueno le debería agradecer a Edward porque no estaba en muy buenas condiciones como para andar juego tras juego después de la noche pasada.

-¿Todavía estas enojada cariño?-Pregunto parando el auto y tomándome la mano.

-No, solo…. Ya no estoy enojada- Le dije cuando lo mire a la cara y me di cuenta lo arrepentido que estaba.

-Si quieres nos devolvemos- Dijo para luego besarme la mano.

-No ya estamos aquí y además tu quieres esto y seguro lo estabas planeando con anticipación antes de que saliera la idea del parque ¿No?- Dije acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano que el no sostenía.

- Me conoces tan bien- Dijo sonriendo y besándome la comisura de mis labios. Se bajo del auto y se fue a abrir mi puerta. No fue hasta allí que me di cuenta que estábamos afuera del restaurant que fuimos en nuestra primera cita.

Cuando entramos al reconfortante calor del restaurant, Edward pidió una mesa para dos personas y la recepcionista (que como todas se quedo viendo mas de la cuenta a mi novio) no dirigió a una mesa apartada de las demás. Pedimos nuestra comida y la camarera se fue.

-¿Y que tienes planeado hacer para tu cumpleaños?- Me pregunto Edward sentado al frente mío y tomándome una de mis manos sobre la mesa.

-No lo se, por mi pasaría todo el día en la cama- Dije restándole importancia.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien para mi si te hace feliz, de acuerdo- No podía tener un hombre mas perfecto, lo amaba y si que no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas durante la cena hasta que sentí como vibraba mi celular en el de mi chaqueta.

-¿Hola?- Pregunte sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- Pregunto Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy con Edward en un restaurant- Dije simplemente para luego darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

- ¡Edward!... Pásame a mi querido hermano por favor-Dijo casi escupiendo.

-Quiere hablar contigo- Le dije a Edward pasándole el teléfono.

-Mmm dile que justo tuve que ir al baño por favor- Dijo rogándome.

-No, nada de eso señor usted me trajo aquí, usted se encarga del torbellino de su hermana.

Tomo el teléfono derrotado y dijo- Hola Alice- Silencio- Ya lo tenia planeado desde antes- Mas silencio- Ella no lo sabia- Y mas silencio que me volvía loca. Y si me las cobraba a mi- Descuida haré todo eso y mas- Dijo para luego colgar y devolverme el teléfono.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunte a punto un colapso mental.

-Descuida se las desquitara conmigo- Dijo tranquilamente. ¡¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo después de que Alice lo obligara a hacer cosas que seguramente a Edward no le gustaría?!

Después de comer nos fuimos al auto. Íbamos en un tranquilo silencio hasta que me di cuenta que no íbamos de camino a casa como pensaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunte mirando por la venta para ver si conocía algún rincón de la carretera.

-Ya lo veras- Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida. No dije nada más hasta que Edward paro en un sendero, ahora viéndolo mejor en la noche lo reconocí como el sendero que nos diría a nuestro prado.

-Vamos al prado- Confirme- ¿Estas haciendo el mismo recorrido que en nuestra primera cita?- Le dije tranquilamente mientras estiraba la comisuras de mis labios formando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tu me conoces, no soy muy creativo- Dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos- ¿Vamos?- Pregunto.

-Claro que si, vamos- Le respondí mas entusiasmada que hace cinco minutos.

Salí corriendo del auto y me dirigí al interior del bosque, en donde sabía que nos iba a llevar a nuestro prado.

-Bella, espérame- Me grito Edward unos pasos mas atrás que yo.

-Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada, vamos te hago una carrera hasta el prado- Lo rete mientras empezaba a correr, sin importarme cual fuese su respuesta.

-Eso es trampa- Grito corriendo en mi dirección.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de atravesar el árbol que me dividía de nuestro prado me quede petrificada cuando lo divise.

-¿Te gusta?- Me dijo Edward abrasándome por atrás.

Allí al frente de mis ojos se encontraba un camino de pétalos blancos y rojos que terminaba en un sofá-cama rodeándolo, a un costado del sofá-cama estaba una mesa pequeña cuadrada con 2 copas. Alrededor del prado están situadas pocas velas dando un ambiente de relajo y romanticismo.

-Es hermoso Edward- Dije con unas cuantas lágrimas rebalsándose de mis ojos.

-Ven, vamos- Dijo estirando mi mano para que lo siguiera al sofá-cama

Edward se recostó y abrió la piernas invitando a que me sentara entremedio de ellas, cuando estuve entremedio de sus piernas me recosté en su pecho.

Edward me dio una copa- Un brindis por la mejor mujer del mundo…- Dijo chocando su copa con la mía.

-Tu madre- Brome.

-Nop… esa mujer eres tú- dijo y luego me dio un casto beso en mis labios.

Después de tomar de nuestras copas, las dejamos a un lado y nos acomodamos en silencio a observar las estrellas.

-Me encanta estar así, junto a ti, mirando el firmamento- Susurre muy bajito con miedo a que se fuera la tranquilidad que rondaba en el lugar.

-A mi igual cariño- Dijo rosando su nariz en mi mejilla.

-En Los Ángeles para mi cumpleaños 15 mi abuela me llevo a la azotea de un edificio que estaba cerca de la casa de mi abuela, cuando llegamos allí estaban tendidas unas toallas y nos recostamos a observar las estrellas, era hermoso pero no comparado con esto. Aquí las estrellas se ven mejor pero también porque estoy con el mejor novio del mundo- Argumente confesándole uno de los momentos mas bellos hasta ahora.

-¿La extrañas cierto?- Pregunto haciéndome círculos imaginarios en mi vientre, donde tenia sus manos.

-Si mucho- Suspire- Si fuera por mi me iría de nuevo con ella, pero están mis padres, mis amigos y tu y se que me dolería mas estar lejos de ustedes que de mi abuela, pero me encantaría tenerla aquí. Una vez me dijo que le gustaría venir a vivir aquí, pero los recuerdos de su vida junto a mi abuelo la harían sentirse un poco deprimida.

-Me gustaba tu abuelo, siempre me daba dulces debajo de la mesa- Susurro para luego quedarse callado mirando a la nada, pensativo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo, lo siento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con mis exámenes finales y todo eso, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y probablemente la próxima semana ya tenga hecho el próximo capitulo.**

**Que tengan unas hermosas fiestas y ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!**

**Atte: Vane**


	14. Capitulo 14: Mi cumpleaños

Capitulo 14: Mi cumpleaños

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡DESPIERTA!- Escuche como me gritaba Emmett mientras saltaba como un niño pequeño en mi cama.

-Emmett si no te bajas de mi cama la romperás- Dije todavía con lo ojos cerrados. Tome una almohada y se la tire en la cabeza- Vete- Masculle entre dientes y me acomode para seguir durmiendo.

-Agh ¡Vamos Bella levántate, es tu cumpleaños!- Gruñí. Hoy era 13 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños, no es que aborreciera esta fecha y menos cuando voy a cumplir mis apreciados 18 años, pero, anoche me quede hasta muy tarde hablando con Edward y sencillamente estaba cansada.

-Es mi cumpleaños y por eso mismo voy a dormir hasta tarde, así que vete- Gruñí tapándome la cara con las sabanas.

Deje de sentir el movimiento en mi cama y pensé que Emmett ya se había rendido, pero obviamente estaba equivocada, sentí como alguien tomaba mis 2 tobillos y me empujaba fuera de mi cama, me agarre fuertemente del respaldo de mi cama.

-¡Emmett déjame en paz, ¿Qué quieres?!-Le grite.

-Bella, papá y mamá prepararon un abundante desayuno, exclusivamente porque es tu cumpleaños y si no te apuras se va a enfriar- Dijo tirando mas de mis tobillos.

-¿Hay mucha comida?- Logre decir entre dientes por la fuerza que estaba imponiendo gracias a Emmett.

-Mucha- Dijo haciendo una pataleta de un niño de 5 años.

-Por dios Emmett madura, Dile a mamá que empiecen sin ¿Bueno?- Dije sabiendo que con esas simples palabras me dejaría en paz. Soltó mis tobillos y me beso mi mejilla.

-Gracias, Te amo hermanita.

-Si, también te quiero, pero VETE- Dije levantándome todavía con sueño.

-Jupiii, ¡Mamá Bella dijo que empezara sin ella!- Salió gritando de mi cuarto.

Me quede sola en mi cuarto, tome mi ropa y me fui al baño.

Ya lista y vestida con unos pantalones Jean azul, un polo largo con mangas ¾ de un color verde neón, saco negro abierto, mis converse y un collar de perlas negras, baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi humilde familia.

-Guau, Que linda te ves hoy hija- Me dijo mi padre cuando entre en la cocina.

-Bueno no es que no tenga nada de sentido de la moda papá, se combinar cosas- Me reí y me senté a un lado de mamá- Buenos días a todos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niña! Me alegra mucho por fin tenerte aquí para esta fecha tan especial- Hice una mueca- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije para que pusieras esa cara?

-No, nada malo, solo que no es una fecha muy especial solo es un año mas en mi vida ¿No?- Dije restándole importancia y comiendo de mí desayuno.

El súper desayuno de cumpleaños constaba de un zumo de naranja, Tocino, Huevos y tostadas.

-¡¿Cómo que un año mas?! Hermana a los 18 ya puedes salir a bares y hacer lo que quieras, ¡Eres libre!- Dijo y yo levante una ceja.

-Tan libre como tu Emmett, que mamá todavía te tiene que dar permiso cuando sales de casa o que todavía le preguntas a papá que ponerte y aunque sea el conjunto más horrible tú te lo pones o que mamá todavía tiene que ir a tu cuarto y decirte que ordenes esa pocilga y ella misma te lava tu ropa.

-Eso solo significa que todavía sigue siendo un niño Bella, quiere la protección de sus padres- Me explico mamá.

-Bueno, Bueno, porque no mejor cambiamos de tema…. ¿Qué piensas hacer en tu gran día Belly Bells?- Dijo Emmett.

-Me quiero ir a comprar un auto, creo que ya es suficiente que ande trayendo a Edward de un lado a otro- Sonreí y tome un el ultimo sorbo a mi zumo de naranja y me levante rápido- Incluso creo que voy a ir ahora. Gracias mamá- Le di un beso en la mejilla- Gracias papá- Le di también un beso en la mejilla.

-Hey Bella ¿Por qué no te acompaño yo?- Me dijo Emmett tomando su chaqueta y siguiéndome.

-Bueno, necesitare tu ayuda- Dije saliendo y subiéndome a su Jeep.

Emmett se subió al auto y nos dirigimos a un taller que estaba en la Push. Me impresione al ver de nuevo las playas que aquel lugar era hermoso, pero no como las playas de Los Ángeles.

-¿Y si vamos a un lugar que vendan coches mas…. Bonitos?- Dudo en la ultima palabra.

-Porque no me puedo permitir pagar mucho para un auto tan caro- Le dije bajándome del auto y entrando a un recinto donde había muchos autos.

-Pero yo te podría ayudar a pagarlo, tengo suficiente dinero- Me ofreció pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, gracias pero no, junte ese dinero específicamente para comprarme un auto y no voy a desistir a ultimo momento- Dije introduciéndome en la busca de mi coche ideal.

Iniciamos por el lado izquierdo de todo el lugar pero ya a medio día todavía no encontrábamos un auto que me gustara. O gastaba mucha bencina o no era de mi gusto.

-Me rindo- Me queje apoyándome en un auto y tapándome la cara con mis manos.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, ¿ellos no son mis primos favoritos?- Grito una voz gruesa y muy conocida.

-¿Jacob?- Pregunte destapándome la cara- Oh Jacob, por fin alguien quien me puede ayudar.

-Hey, yo te estoy ayudando- Se quejo Emmett.

-¿En que soy bueno?- Dijo mostrando su gran dentadura blanca.

-Bella esta de cumpleaños y vino a comprarse un auto, pero hemos estado 2 horas aquí y todavía no encuentra el "auto ideal"- Dijo mi querido hermanito.

-¡Oh por Dios!, Hoy es tu cumpleaños y se me olvida, Felicítenme por el mejor primo que soy- Dijo con sarcasmo- Bueno creo que tengo el auto ideal para ti Bella, sígueme.

Hice lo que me dijo y allí estaba, al frente de mis ojos esta el auto ideal: Un Alfa Romeo 156 TS del año 2006 de color negro metálico. Chille de la emoción y me adentre a observarlo mejor, estaba en perfectas condiciones, definitivamente lo amaba. Me detuve cuando vi la realidad.

-¿Cuándo cuesta el auto Jake?- Dije rogando mentalmente a que sea de mi alcance.

-Descuida, como hoy es tu cumpleaños y yo no tengo un regalo y aquí el señor me dice que tampoco te tiene uno…- Dijo apuntando a Emmett- Te lo dejo a tu alcance al parecer.

-¡Enserio!- Asintió- Oh mi dios, Tengo auto, Gracias chicos, los amo.

Hicimos todos los tramites y oficialmente el Alfa Romeo era mío, completamente mío. Cuando me subí y lo encendí casi grito de la emoción, pareciera como si ronroneara el motor.

Llegue a casa Feliz y emocionada- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Vengan a ver el auto que me regalaron Jake y Emm!

-Oh mi dios, Bella es Bellísimo, te felicito- Me abraso mi mamá.

-Agradécele a Emmett, gracias a el tengo a mi bebe- Lo abrace muy pero muy fuerte- Gracias hermanito.

-No hay de que enana- Me beso la frente.

Después de almorzar estuve en mi cuarto ordenando mis cosas y no fue hasta que mire a mi ventana que pensé en que Edward todavía no me llamaba ¿Y si se olvido de mi cumpleaños? No, no puede ser el mismo me lo recordó la semana pasada, pero ¿Si le paso algo? Tome mi celular rápido y lo llame…. Mierda no contesta.

-Hey Bella…. ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Me dijo mi mamá entrando en mi cuarto con un cesto con ropa limpia.

-Llamo a Edward a su celular y no me contesta, tampoco me ha llamado por mi cumpleaños ¿Y si le paso algo malo mamá? Oh no, por dios si es así me muero- Me entre a desesperar.

-Hey hija tranquila, probablemente esta muy ocupado fuera de casa. Hoy lo vi salir muy temprano- Dijo tranquilizándome mi mamá y acariciándome mis cabellos- Ahora ¿Por qué no mejor me haces el favor de llamar a Esme que no me quiere contestar el teléfono?

-Bueno, pero deja que me bañe y cambie de ropa, hoy por tanto andar de auto en auto sude mucho y me ensucie lo suficiente- Me reí y me fui a bañar. Luego me puse un polo de color beige mangas ¾, un jeans pitillo azul, unos botines tipo camperas color café y un pañuelo de color beige, rojo y azul.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la mansión Cullen que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi casa. Toque la puerta pero esta ya estaba abierta, entre y llame a Esme pero nadie me contesto, decidida a buscarla en el piso de arriba escuche un ruido en la cocina, probablemente este allí.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien hay?- Dije entrando a la cocina en la cual no había nadie, camine hacia la puerta que dirigía al patio trasero y….

-¡SORPRESA!- Allí se encontraban mis amigos y familia.

-¿Qué…. Es... Que es esto?- Pregunte todavía sorprendida.

-Tu fiesta amiga- Dijo Alice abrasándome. El patio trasero de los Cullen estaba adornado simplemente. Globos blancos y azul por algunos lados guirnaldas de los mismos colores y una mesa con un pastel de cobertura de chocolate y a su alrededor mucha comida. También en el centro había un lugar donde uno podría bailar si quisiera- Se que no querías algo tan llamativo así que es sencillo y solo estamos nosotros.

Y era cierto, era magnifico y solo estaban las personas que me interesaban. Emmett estaba hablando con papá y Jasper en un rincón, Renee y Esme estaban hablando de la exquisita comida, Alice y Rose me estaban tratando a obligar a bailar pero me faltaba Edward.

-Alice ¿Dónde esta Edward?- Pregunte zafándome de su agarre.

-O… el bueno… se esta encargando de una cosa de ultimo momento- Dijo quitándole importancia- Ven vamos a abrir los regalos.

-Bueno- Dije sin ganas. Quería a Edward aquí a mi lado.

Todos se ganaron en un circulo rodeándome y la primera que me entrego un regalo fue mi madre- este es de mi parte y de tu padre, se que ya tienes uno pero es prehistórico así que es hora de cambiarlo.- Me lo paso y lo desenvolví, mis padres me habían regalado un celular Nokia C2- 02.

-Oh por dios, mamá gracias enserio- No me gustan mucho los regalos pero en realidad necesitaba un celular nuevo el antiguo me lo había regalado mi abuela a los 13 para que me comunicara con mis padres cuando quisiera, ya en esa época no era tan moderno y en estos momentos se estaba muriendo de apoco.

Después de ese regalo vinieron más. Jasper y Alice me regalaron MUCHA ropa, Rose me regalo 4 cupones para un spa cuando yo quisiera y Esme y Carlisle me regalaron una mochila nueva para mis clases.

Cuando les di las gracias a todos y todos se pusieron a Bailar sonó el timbre y Alice fue a abrirla y llego junto a Jacob, mi tía Sue y mis dos primos de 15 años Seth y Embry quienes eran mellizos.

Me saludaron calurosamente para luego entregarme a regáñete mi regalo, que se trataba de un atrapa sueños muy hermoso, les agradecí y se fueron a compartir con mi familia.

-Alice ¿Dónde esta Edward?- Le pregunte por milésima vez.

-justo detrás de ti- Respondió una melodiosa voz en mi oído.

-¡Edward!- Grite y lo abrase- Te extrañe- Le susurre en su pecho para luego golpearlo en el brazo- Me tenias preocupada, tanto te costaba una llamada.

-Bueno lo siento cariño pero en el lugar que estaba no había recepción- Dijo entregándome una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y que lugar era ese si se puede saber?- Le pregunte todavía en mi rol de novia enojada.

-Estaba recibiendo tu regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo apuntando detrás mío. Lo mire confusa y con el ceño fruncido. Me tomo de los hombros y me dio vuelta y allí al frente mío estaba mi abuela sonriéndome.

-Oh por dios abuela- Grite y la abrase fuertemente y con lagrimas en mis mejillas- ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir me alegra, pero pensé que no ibas a poder venir.

Mi abuela se rio – Bueno un guapo muchacho me llamo y me convenció a pagar mis pasajes y venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia- Dijo mirando a Edward quien estaba abrasándome por la cintura con unos de sus brazos.

-Gracias- Le dije a Edward y lo bese en los labios.

Después del regalo sorpresa de Edward nos quedamos conversando y riendo hasta que los adultos se fueron a descansar y nosotros nos fuimos a las siguiente etapa de mi cumpleaños que se trataba de ir a acampar en un campamento que quedaba a las afueras de Forks.

Íbamos en mi auto Edward y yo escuchando música y cantándola hasta que el le bajo el volumen.

-Me encanta tu auto Bella es espectacular, no mas bueno que el mío pero bueno- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Y yo como tan madura que soy le saque la lengua.

-Se lo debo todo a Jake y Emmett- Le dije sonriéndole.

-Me hubiese gustado cooperar en la compra.

-No Edward, apenas dejo que me ayuden Jake y Emmett menos te iba dejar a ti.

-Pero porque, los dejaste a ellos comprarte algo y a mi ni siquiera me dejaste comprarte un verdadero de cumpleaños.

-Me basta tan solo que pagaras los pasajes de mi abuela, en serio te lo agradezco pero eso ya era mucho y o lo tuviste que haber hecho.

-Bella lo hice porque la echabas de menos y Charlie no podía comprarle un boleto completo así que yo hice mi inversión en ese regalo, no me afecta en nada.

-Mejor no hablemos de esto Edward, no quiero pelear hoy- Dijo cuando mi paciencia se empezó a agotar.

-Yo No estoy discutiendo solo te estoy diciendo lo que siento.

Me quede callada solo porque si hablaba le iba a gritar y de verdad no quiero pelear hoy, pero me molesta que el quiera pagarme cosas de mucho dinero, no debería gastar ese dinero en mi.

Cuando llegamos al campamento apague el motor y me fui a juntar con los otros sin esperar ni siquiera a Edward. Las mujeres ayudamos a armar las carpas mientras que los hombres preparaban la fogata. En ningún momento cruce miradas con Edward.

Me fui a la que iba a ser mi carpa y la de Edward a poner algo mas abrigador y cuando Salí a la fogata ya todos estaban sentados en los troncos que los hombres se encargaron a mover alrededor de la fogata y el único lugar que estaba libre era a un lado de Edward o a un lado de Emmett y yo como toda una cobarde me senté a un lado de Emmett.

-Edward me conto por lo que te enojaste…

-No estoy enojada- Le interrumpí a Emmett.

-Bueno. Edward me conto lo que conversaron en tu auto y lo encuentro una tontería que no le hables por eso- Dijo serio.

-Bueno todos ustedes me conocen y saben que no me gusta que gasten tanto dinero en mi, Edward ya gasto lo suficiente en los pasajes de mi abuela y ahora me viene a decir que también le hubiese gustado pagar una parte de mi auto. Me gusta comprarme mis cosas con mi esfuerzo- Dije mirando a la nada.

-Sabes que Edward solo ayudo a pagar el pasaje ¿cierto?- Dijo Emmett. Me gire abruptamente a el.

-¿Qué? Explícate- Le ordene.

-Bueno no debería porque fue un regalo pero ya que tú insistes. Papá pago la mitad del pasaje, la abuela pago la mitad de la mitad y Edward la otra mitad de la mitad- Me explico como si le explicara algo a una niña de 4 años.

-Creo que soy una tonta ¿No?- Dije apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y tapándome mi cara con mis manos.

-Y recién te vienes a dar cuenta hermanita- Dijo. Le pegue un combo en su brazo.

-Gracias, voy a hablar con el- Dije y me levante.

Me senté junto a Edward pero el no me dijo nada- Esta bien, soy una tonta, no tuve que haberme enojado por eso, solo me querías ayudar- Dije abrasándolo y escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, me alegre cuando el me correspondió el abrazo- Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte princesa, también tengo parte de la culpa, se como eres y también se que no te gusta que gasten dinero en ti. Me tuve que haber callado y no decirte nada.- Dijo hablando con la cabeza apoyada en mi pelo.

-No, estuvo bien que me lo digieras era tu opinión pero solo encárgate de que no se excedan de precio tus opiniones ¿De acuerdo?- Dije y el rio.

-De acuerdo- Me separe de su pecho para luego besarlo en sus labios. Era un beso que expresaba todo lo que sentíamos, amor y necesidad… sobre todo necesidad. Estuve apunto de llevármelo a la carpa pero iba a ser muy notorio, así que solo nos quedamos mirando sabiendo lo que iba a suceder en la noche.

Jacob nos conto sobre las leyendas Quileutes y Emmett algunas historias falsas que le habrían pasado. Luego de todo eso todos agotados se fueron a sus carpas deseándome un feliz cumpleaños.

Edward al ver que todos se iban me tomo en brazos y me llevo corriendo a la carpa y me deposito en el colchón inflable.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de las peleas?- Susurro besándome el cuello- Las reconciliaciones- Se respondió el mismo.

Me volvió a besar desesperadamente en la boca mientras yo le desabrochaba su camisa. Cuando lo logre nos separamos para que el se la sacara completamente. Mi sexo ya estaba húmedo cuando Edward me saco la blusa y me beso el principio de mis pechos.

-Edward- Jadee. El solo rio provocándome cosquillas. Me saco el sujetador, succiono y mordió mi pecho izquierdo. Jadee más fuerte. Empecé a bajar tímidamente mis manos por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a su pantalón y despojarlo de ellos. El también hizo lo mismo con los míos. Me acaricio sobre la tela de mis bragas y se percato lo húmeda que ya estaba.

-Tan húmeda amor mío. Y solo para mi ¿No?- Dijo introduciendo su mano y acariciarme mi clítoris- Dímelo cariño, dime que eres mía- Dijo mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior. Gemí de satisfacción.

-Tuya Edward…. Completamente tuya- Dije con esfuerzo de no gritar.

Seguía bombeando con un dedo en mi interior cada vez más fuerte y el único ruido que había en la carpa era los gemidos y palabras incoherentes de ambos. Estaba apunto de llegar al clímax.

-Amor… es…. Estoy apunto- Le avise mientras el introducía un segundo dedo, lo cual produjo que gritara- Oh por dios…. Edward más rápido- Rogué.

-A tus ordenes amor mío- Y bombeo mas rápido hasta que llegue al clímax. Edward dejo de jugar con mis pezones y se fue a mi vagina, me sorprendió cuando con su lengua absorbió el líquido que había allí, acto que lo encontré tan erótico.

Con la respiración entre cortada lo bese, probándome.

-Tan deliciosa amor- Dijo entre besos.

En un movimiento rápido lo tumbe quedando a horcajadas de el y lo bese apasionadamente.

-Ahora te toca disfrutar a ti cariño- Dije bajando y besándole el cuello, el ombligo…. Cuando iba llegando a mi destino Edward se tensó.

-Bella…. no es necesario.

-Quiero hacerlo cariño- Dije y el se relajo así que tome su extremidad y lo acaricie, Edward gimió y fue la señal para introducir su extremidad en mi boca me moví lentamente mientras con mis manos acariciaba lo que no alcanzaba mi boca. Edward me marcaba el ritmo agarrándome por la cabeza cuidadosamente mientras emitía gemidos y jadeaba. Edward se tenso.

-Cariño… Be-Bella, Voy-me- voy- a correr- Dijo pero yo no me aparte seguí succionando hasta que llego a su orgasmo total. Saboree hasta la última gota.

Me tumbe a su lado mientras Edward regulaba su respiración.

-Creo que me voy a volver adicta- Dije respirando entrecortadamente.

El solo rio y me abraso por la cintura- Te amo- Y me beso apasionadamente. Me acomode pero me reí cuando sentí algo duro chocar con mi pierna.

-Enserio Edward- Le dije y el beso mi clavícula.

-No te burles, tu me provocas esto- Me beso- Amarte- Beso- Desearte.

Y así estuvimos toda la noche amándonos y reconciliándonos.

* * *

Hola chicas como verán cambie el nombre de la historia... No se el otro no me convencía XD.

Lo siento pero no me había podido meter a mi computador por diferentes motivos pero ya estoy aquí y tratare en no tardar en los próximos capítulos.

¿Les gusta como va la historia?

¿Review?


	15. Capitulo 15: El primer dia

Capitulo 15: El primer día

-Respira-Susurre- Es solo el instituto ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Solo voy a ser el centro de atención por un momento, nada más.

Estaba de camino al instituto en mi auto muerta de miedo, tenia miedo de volver ver a mis antiguos compañeros de clases y empezaran la pregunta ¿Por qué habrá vuelto?

Solo eso me faltaba ser el tema de conversación de la semana. Y no tan solo me preocupaba ese tema, si no también el hecho de que Edward era sumamente popular por ser el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, eso no me molestaba solo que eso también significaba que muchas mujeres estaban detrás de el.

Estacione mi auto a un lado del de Edward. Allí ya se encontraban Edward, Alice y Jasper.

Salude a todos y se me quedaron mirando extraño-¿Qué?- Pregunte.

-No es por ofender Bella pero hoy te vestiste diferente a otros días- Dijo Jasper- Y te ves espectacular.

-Como siempre- Dijo Edward besándome la sien.

Alice se había encargado de remodelar todo mi guardarropa incluso tenia un atuendo para cada día del año. Hoy solo me puse una blusa blanca holgada y con una cruz negra al centro junto a una chaqueta negra gruesa ceñida al cuerpo, unos jeans gris ajustado y unas botas debajo de la rodilla negras pero con detallen en plateado a un costado.

Nos encaminamos a la primera clase Edward, Alice y yo, cuando me di cuenta de que todos me miraban, trate de esconderme detrás de Edward pero a pesar de todo igual seguían mirándome.

-¿Por qué no solo me dejan de mirar como si fuese un bicho raro?- Dije apretando los dientes.

-No te ven como bicho raro Bella, te ven porque estas hermosa…. Y bueno porque eres "nueva"- Me explico Alice. Rodee los ojos y seguí caminando al edificio 2 en donde se encontraba el aula de literatura.

Entramos al aula, con la atenta mirada de todos, Edward y yo nos sentamos en unos de los últimos asientos y Alice al frente junto a un hombre de pelo castaño claro y corto, quien de inmediato se dio vuelta.

-Hola me llamo James Witherdale ¿Cuál es tu nombre dulzura?- Me pregunto acariciándome la mejilla la cual yo amablemente la corrí.

-Isabella Swan- Dije escuetamente.

-Guau que rápido Cullen, ni todavía es su primera clase y crees que va a ser tuya. Descuida preciosa yo te cuidare de el- Lo ultimo iba dirigido a mi.

- No te incumbe- Dijo Edward mirándolo con rabia, supe de inmediato que no era de su agrado ya que era la misma mirada que le había impuesto a Dimitri en el Pub.

James iba a responderle a Edward pero entro el profesor e inicio la clase nombrándonos los libros que íbamos a leer este año, algunos ya me los había leído así que no tuve problemas, el resto de la clase se paso rápido y ya estaba caminando al aula de historia, clase que compartía con Jasper.

-Hola Bella- Dijo Jasper besándome mi mejilla. Algunas muchachas cuchichearon detrás de nosotros pero no le prestamos atención- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?

-Bien, pero, ¿Conoces a James Witherdale?- Pregunte quitándole importancia.

-Si, es uno de los jugadores del quipo de Edward tiene una cierta rivalidad contra Edward ya que el era uno de los postulantes a ser capitán antes que llegara Edward- Dijo leyendo algo en sus libros.

La clase era muy entretenida cuando tenías como compañero a una de las personas que le encanta la Historia. Era impresionante cuando el profesor hablaba y a Jasper se le iluminaba la mirada y le hacia preguntas al profesor.

Cuando termino la clase afuera se encontraba mi hermoso novio.

-¿Cómo fue la clase?- Me pregunto tomándome de la cintura y dándome un beso que luego yo profundice.

-Interesante ¿y la tuya?- Le dije tomándole de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-La profesora de Español me ama- Le fruncí el ceño y el rio- Soy uno de los mejores alumnos junto con Alice así que al final la clase se hace muy divertida.

-¿Puedes conseguir que el profesor de trigonometría me ame a mi también?- En general me iba bien en la escuela, pero cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con matemáticas me carcomía la mente.

-Todavía te odian las matemáticas- Dijo riéndose de mi.

Cuando teníamos 10 años ya me costaban las matemáticas y Edward amablemente me ayudaba después de clases en mi casa pero al final esas tutorías terminaban en peleas porque yo empezaba a gritar "las matemáticas me odian, ¿Cómo no lo ves Edward? ME ODIAN" y el con su paciencia ya agotaba me empezaba a gritar cosas como que me tenia que concentrar y cosas así en realidad no lo escuchaba mucho. Siempre después de esas peleas mi mamá entraba con un plato lleno de galletas y con dos vasos de leche y nos decía que nos calmáramos y siempre después de esa merienda lograba hacer el ejercicio que estaba haciendo.

-Siempre me han odiado, no se como me las he arreglado estos años sin ti como mi tutor- Dije riéndome.

La clase me la pase distraía mirando a Edward como prestaba atención y fruncía el ceño cuando escribía algún apunte, totalmente adorable.

-Si sigues mirándome no vas a aprender a combatir contra las matemáticas- Me susurro Edward al percatarse de mi mirada.

-Es inevitable- Dije mirando mis nulos apuntes.

-¿Quiere que le haga clases particulares señorita Swan?- Dijo moviendo arriba y abajo sus cejas y acariciándome la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-Edward saca la mano de hay ahora y concéntrate, por lo menos que uno de los dos aprenda no estaría mal- Lo regañe, pero por dentro me reía a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno- Refunfuño y volvió a prestar atención en clases.

Al termino de la clase me tocaba español que quedaba en el edificio 1 y como la clase de Edward estaba en el edificio 4 me dejo sola para que yo supiera llegar sola a la clase, me pregunto si iba a necesitar ayuda pero yo le dije que no, me era suficiente con el mapa de la escuela que me habían dado en recepción. Pero cuando ya estaba lo suficiente lejos y atrasada me perdí y no encontraba el aula, saque el mapa justo cuando estaba doblando para entrar a otro pasillo pero choque con el pecho de algún alumno provocando que tropezáramos y cayéramos soltando nuestras cosas. Me incorpore en un instante y recogí mis cosas antes de que el pequeño viento que había y los arrastrara mas lejos.

-Perdón no te había visto- Dijo la vos de un hombre a mis espaldas. Unas manos aparecieron para ayudarme a recoger todo lo que estaba en el suelo, de algún modo mi bolso se abrió soltando todo lo que había dentro.

-No importa yo también andaba distraída- Levante la mirada para encarar al hombre que me entregaba mis cosas-Gracias- El hombre que estaba parado al frente de mi era alto como de 1.80, y a simple viste se notaba que hacia ejercicio, pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos del mismo color, su piel estaba bronceada. Muy guapo

-De nada, por cierto me llamo Josh- Dijo estirando la mano a modo de saludo- ¿Y tú?

-Bella- Sonrió mostrando una blanca dentadura.

-Que lindo nombre. Oye ¿Me puedes ayudar en algo?- Pregunto sacando un papel de sus cosas.

-Claro, ¿En que soy buena?- Dije amablemente. Había sido la primera persona aparte de Edward, Alice y Jasper que no me había quedado mirando de forma extraña. Y ahora pensándolo bien, no lo había visto nunca por aquí, seguramente también era nuevo.

-Estoy buscando la clase de español pero no la encuentro- dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando con el ceño fruncido el papel que tenia en la mano- Ni siquiera entiendo este mapa, he estado luchando con el toda la mañana.

-Bueno yo también estaba buscándola, creo que es por aquí- Dije mirando las puerta de nuestro alrededor y a unas dos puertas de nosotros se encontraba una puerta que decía en grande "Español- Amanda Faggins"- Mira allí esta- Grite y algunas cabezas se giraron a verme.

Josh y yo entramos a la clase y todos se nos quedaron mirando, creo que oí susurrar a Josh algo parecido como "Aquí vamos de nuevo".

-¿Así que…. Eres nuevo?- Pregunte para conversar mientras llegaba la profesora.

-¿Lo notaste cuando entramos al aula cierto?- Dijo bufando con rabia- Han estado todo el día mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro- Me reí al escuchar las mismas palabras que yo había dicho hoy en la mañana.

-No te preocupes yo también soy nueva y también me miran así- Le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirándolo con una cara de "acostúmbrate"

-¿Y como te enteraste de que era nuevo si tu también eres nueva?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno.

-Bueno es que yo era antes de aquí y…. Mmm viaje y ahora volví, entonces cuando te vi me dije "mira una cara nueva"- Le trate de explicar.

-Si eras de aquí ¿Por qué te miran como si no te conocieran?- A decir verdad yo también me hacia esa pregunta, entonces le respondí con toda mi honestidad.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, mi novio me dijo que probablemente era que ya no se acordaban de mí ya que me fui de Forks cuando tenía 11 años.

-¿Novio? ¿Dejaste un novio antes de venir a aquí?- Me pregunto dejando de mirar su cuaderno.

-En realidad el es de aquí, lo conocía desde niños y cuando llegue bueno una cosa dio a la otra y aquí estamos, se llama Edward Cullen es capital del equipo de basquetbol seguramente mas adelante lo conozcas- Dije sonriendo.

-MUY BIEN ALUMNOS ESPERO QUE HUBIESEN TENIDO UNAS PERFECTAS VACACIONES- Dijo la profesora Faggins en un perfecto español.

La clase paso sin ningún problema. Cuando sonó la campana guarde mis cosas tranquilamente, mientras que Josh las guardo rápido y se fue con un simple "adiós".

Me fui a la cafetería a encontrarme con mis amigos que ya me estaban esperando en una mesa. Edward ya me había comprado mi almuerzo así que solo nos quedamos allí comiendo y riéndonos de las locuras de Alice mientras ella nos fulminaba con la mirada. En un momento de silencio observe a mí alrededor y divise a Josh unas 3 mesas a la derecha de la nuestra. Me quede pensando ¿Porque la prisa cuando termino la hora de español?

-Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿Bella estas hay?- Dijo Alice agitando su mano al frente de mi cara.

-Si, solo me quede pensando- Dije dándole una mordida a mi manzana.

-¿Pensando en la noche de pasión que tuviste con mi hermano el día de tu cumpleaños?- La que mirando atónita- ¿Qué? Todos los escuchamos.

Me sonroje más fuerte que la manzana que tenia en mi mano y cambie el tema.

-En mi clase de Español conocí a un chico nuevo muy simpático, bueno solo al principio, porque cuando sonó la campana se fue como si le hubiese clavado con un lápiz en la espalda, fue raro así que solo me quede pensando si hice algo que no le gustara- Les explique a todos.

-¿Y que fue lo ultimo que le comentaste antes de que se comportara así?- Me pregunto Alice con cara de burla.

-Le estaba hablando de Edward que probablemente lo conociera porque era el capitán… ¿Qué pasa porque me miran así?- Me detuve a las miradas de incredulidad de Alice y Jasper.

-Bella el chico ese estaba coqueteando contigo y fue un bajón completamente cuando le empezaste a hablar de Edward y de que era capitán de basquetbol y todo eso, le borraste todas las esperanzas que tenia. Me compadezco de el si alguna chica me dijera eso yo…- Se cayo al mirar a Alice que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Oh- Respondí al comprender. Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a su mesa hasta que algo me detuve del brazo.

-¿Dónde vas Bella?- Pregunto Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

-A pedirle disculpas si le hice creer otra cosa- Dije mirándola incrédula- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Por qué me comporto así? Bella ese chico se le estaba insinuando a mi novia y ahora ella va a su lado a pedirle disculpas ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte?- Dijo sentándome delicadamente en la mesa.

No pude evitar reírme- Edward, amor, Es un buen chico y muy simpático y míralo esta solo en la mesa, no tiene ningún amigo y mírame a mi que me acerco y el se siente…. No se….Mmm avergonzado por haberse alucinado. Además no te sientas celoso yo solo te amo a ti cariño a nadie mas- Lo bese tiernamente- Y además quiero ser su amiga sin ningún mal entendido entre medio.

-Bueno- Refunfuño- Me convenciste solo por el hecho de que me dijiste te amo.

Me levante de la mesa y me fui a lo de Josh. Me coloque detrás de la silla que había al frente suyo.

-Hola- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo distraído con su lata de bebida.

-Quería hablar contigo ¿Puedo?- Pregunte apuntando la silla que estaba a mis pies.

-¿Qué mas da?- Lo tome como una afirmación y me senté.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido de la clase?- Me quedo mirando sorprendido.

-Yo- Bueno- Te-Tenia prisa- Dijo nervioso.

-Enserio- El asintió- ¿Tenias prisa para venir y sentarte solo?- Dije levantando una ceja.

-Bueno en realidad estaba huyendo de ti- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Guau no sabia que te molestaba- Dije parándome con la intensión de irme.

-NO, Bella no, en realidad tenia vergüenza, pensé que bueno podíamos no se salir juntos pero me hablaste de tu novio y me avergoncé y pensaba que si me quedaba un segundo mas allí iba a preguntártelo de todas maneras e iba a quedar mas en ridículo- Dijo explicándose rápidamente.

-Bueno, no te hubiese dicho no, pero en plan de amigos Josh. Eres muy simpático y amable pero yo solo tengo ojos para Edward.

-Que afortunado- Dijo sonriendo. Le iba a responder pero el miro sobre mi hombro y después sentí unas delgadas manos en mis hombros.

-Bella ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amigo a comer con nosotros?- Me apretó ligeramente mi hombro.

-Si, Josh ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- Pregunte levantándome y apuntando nuestra mesa.

-No quiero incomodar- Dijo desviando la vista.

-No incomodas enserio, míralo de este modo almuerzas con nosotros y pasamos mas tiempo de amigos juntos- Dije marcando la palabras amigos.

-Bueno, pero no soy muy interesante- Dijo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a nuestra mesa.

-Así que ¿De donde vienes Josh?- Le pregunto Alice cuando ya nos habíamos sentados.

-Vengo de Los Ángeles.

-Guau, también vengo de hay- Comente.

-¿No se conocían?- Pregunto Jasper

-No lo creo, yo era de pocos amigos y Los Ángeles es muy grande- Dije mirando fijamente a Josh. Había algo en este muchacho que me parecía conocido- Aunque igual nos pudimos topar alguna vez ¿No te acuerdas de haberme visto por alguna parte?- Le pregunte a Josh.

-Bueno tienes cara conocida. Creo que te he visto en el instituto en la clase de educación física, eras la que siempre se caía, y creo que tu apellido es algo como S-Sw-Swa…- Dijo tratando de recordar mi apellido.

-Swan, ¿Bella lo conoces?- Me pregunto con el ceño fruncido Edward. Pero en ese momento me traslade al instituto de Los Ángeles en la clase de educación física y me fije en el único chico que no se reía siempre de mí.

-Tu apellido es Snack-Dije al acordarme de el.

-¿Cómo alguien olvida a una persona de un día para otro?- Pregunto Alice riéndose.

-Bueno yo solo lo veía como la única persona que no se reía de mis caídas- Le respondí a Alice.

-Y yo la veía como la que siempre se cae en cada clase. En realidad yo no era de muchos amigos así que no me fijaba en la demás gente- Explico Josh.

-Yo mejor me voy a nuestra clase, te espero hay Bella- Dijo Edward levantándose. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

-Espérame yo también voy. Fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo Josh, espero que ahora si seamos amigos- Dije mirando a Josh, tomando mis cosas y alcanzando a Edward que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de Biología Edward se sentó junto conmigo pero no me presto atención así que yo solo me quede callada y tampoco le preste atención. Tonto novio celoso.

Al terminar la clase lo tome de uno de sus brazos- ¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa?- Le pregunte con los dientes apretados para evitar gritar.

-"Espero que ahora si seamos amigos Josh"- Dijo intentando imitar mi vos.

-OH por favor ¿Te enojaste por ser amable con un ex compañero de clase?- Le pregunte soltando sus brazos y caminando a la puerta- Ya me están cansando tus celos estúpidos Edward- Le dije dándole la espalda y me fui al gimnasio sin el.

Llegue al camarín de damas y me cambie a mi ropa deportiva. Salí para calentar un poco así que me fui al aro de basquetbol y tome una pelota, este semestre tocaba el tema de basquetbol, deporte que no me era muy divertido.

Ya había intentado encestarle al aro unas 15 veces cuando sentí unos brazos por atrás.

-Lo siento, fui un estúpido- Dijo una vos aterciopelada en mi oído.

-Lo fuiste- Me gire en sus brazos.

-Perdóname. Pero me asuste cuando me di cuenta que me puedes dejar por cualquier persona que sea mejor que yo- Dijo juntando nuestras frentes y suspirando.

- Edward aunque lo quisiera no te podría alejar de mi lado. Créeme hubo una época que intente quitarte de mi mente pero no lo logre porque de algún modo siempre logras estar en mi mente en cada momento del día, no puede haber ningún chico que se compare contigo, eres dulce, apasionado, un poco impulsivo y celoso, pero, es así como te amo, es a ti a quien amo a nadie mas solo a ti- Le dije y lo bese.

Edward me tenía agarrada de la cintura mientras yo lo tenía abrasado del cuello atrayéndolo más a mí si era posible. Nuestras bocas danzaban armónicamente juntas sin miedos, sin remordimientos, solo mostrándonos lo tanto que nos amábamos.

Nos separamos cuando se nos acabo el aliento y me quede mirando los ojos de Edward que se habían vuelto un poco mas oscuros, pensé si nos podíamos escapar a un lado por unos minutos pero desistí al ver a toda la gente en el gimnasio, así que tome de nuevo una pelota de basquetbol.

-¿Me ayudas a mejorar?- Le pregunte para distraerme un poco de mi idea loca.

-Lanza- Ordeno y yo lance pero como ya era obvio no le enceste- Bueno, seria mejor si pones las manos así….- Dijo acomodando mis manos por detrás de mi- Flexiona un poco las rodillas….- Con su rodilla me doblo las mías- Y ahora lanza- Tire al arco y enceste.

-Ahh ¡Enceste, Enceste, Edward Enceste!- Grite emocionada y me tire a sus brazos y lo bese.

-BIEN CHICOS 5 MINUTOS DE TROTE ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA- Grito el entrenador Clapp y Edward y yo nos separamos para empezar a trotar.

Paso la clase rápido sin contar todos lo porrazos que me di contra el suelo, pero llegue viva al camarín de damas, en el cual me esperaba una Alice sudada.

-Te juro que amo el deporte, pero este hombre no nos deja un minuto de descanso decente- Se quejo dándose una ducha rápida.

Estuve lista en 20 minutos así que espere a todos en las gradas del gimnasio escuchando música con mis audífonos. Sentí como alguien me los arrancaba y cuando gire la cabeza vi a Tania con ellos en la mano.

-Tu si que eres una zorra- Dijo elevando la voz- Te ves como una niña buena por fuera pero por dentro eres toda una zorra, entras bien tomada e la mano de Eddy hoy en la mañana y en la primer oportunidad te lanzas al primer chico por delante.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando Tania?- Dije tranquilamente para no perder los estribos.

-A mi no me vengas a decir esas cosas porque te vieron besándote y coqueteándole al novio de Alice quien es tu amiga y luego te ves conversando muy coquetamente con el chico nuevo y luego para mas desgracia de mi Eddy lo haces sentarse con ustedes en la hora del almuerzo coqueteándole al chico en las narices de Eddy- Grito apuntándome con un dedo.

-Primero que todo no es tu Eddy, Segundo no he coqueteado con nadie, a Jasper solo lo bese en la mejilla como el buen amigo que es y a Josh lo trate como ustedes lo tuvieron que haber tratado y no excluirlo de nadie y tercero y escucha bien esto aquí la zorra no soy yo, eres tu, yo no soy la que se anda acostando con todos los chicos del instituto, no soy la que anda casi desnuda por la calle y por supuesto no soy una hipócrita que se anda creyendo la ángel cuando debe tener bien claro que ella misma ha hecho cosas peores a las que mencione, la que hace eso y mas eres tu y nadie mas que tu Zorra- Le dije apuntándola con mi dedo y observando como se ponía cada ves mas roja de rabia.

Me iba a retirar de hay pero sentí como alguien me agarro del cabello y me empujo al suelo estrellando mi cabeza en el. Tania puso un pie en mi espalda impidiendo levantarme y me jaló el cabello para luego gritar:

-¿Qué has dicho?- Me quede callada ya que no podía hablar- Repítelo- Me soltó el cabello y yo con toda mis fuerzas me pare de allí y le jale sus lindos cabellos rubios artificiales. Empezamos una gran pelea de quien se jalaba el cabello mas fuerte pero termino cuando Tania me empujo hacia el fondo de las gradas chocando con todas de ellas y sintiendo como se me clavaban en cada parte de mi cuerpo provocando que gritara de dolor, cuando llegue al suelo rodee hasta estrellarme con el estante de vidrio que contenía los trofeos de Basquetbol y otras cosas, sentí como el vidrio se enterraba en algunas partes de mi cuerpo.

-¡BELLA!- Fue lo último que escuche antes de ver todo negro.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	16. Cap 16: La venganza no es siempre dulce

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Los quiero**

* * *

**BELLA POV:**

**Desperté con un agudo dolor de cabeza, abrí mis ojos y los volví a cerrar por la luz que provenía de la ventana, intente de nuevo y lo logre. Observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en una sala del hospital. Trate de recordar que me había provocado parar aquí pero en lo que lo intentaba una enfermera entro.**

**-Oh ya despertó señorita Swan ¿Cómo se siente?- Le iba a responder pero al respirar me dolió mi torso y mi garganta. La enfermera me dio un sorbo de agua- ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?**

**-Mas o menos, estaba en gimnasia y…- Agh allí recordé lo que la estúpida de Tania me hizo- ¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?**

**-Bueno después de haberte caído te llevamos a urgencia por fracturas en 2 de tus costillas, pero descuida ya lo solucionamos, es por eso que te duele al respirar, tienes que procurar no moverte mucho por ahora. Tu pierna también sufrió daños al caer y es por eso que tienes un yeso- Me explico amablemente la enfermera mientras veía mi expediente y me revisaba.**

**-¿Cuánto llevo dormida?- Pregunte al darme cuenta que era de día ya.**

**-Llegaste ayer a las 17:00 pm y son las 9:00 am deben ser unas 16 horas te hubieses despertado antes pero al llevarte a cirugía y la horas de descanso diarias es normal haber dormido mucho- Me enderezo la cama y me entrego el vaso de agua- Tu mamá está afuera, le avisare que despertaste. ¿Cualquier cosa me llamas con este botón, bueno?- Asentí y ella salió por donde entro.**

**Me duele todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubiesen atropellados millones de elefantes. Solo quiero irme a casa y que nada de esto hubiese pasado. Quería ver a mis padres, a Emmett, a Alice, a Rose, a Jasper y por supuesto a mi Edward.**

**-Hola mi niña ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo mi mamá asomando su cabeza por la puerta y luego caminando hacia mi cama.**

**-Un poco adolorida ¿Dónde esta Edward?- Dije sintiendo el vacio que sentía en mi interior.**

**-En este minuto tiene que estar en camino. Lo acabo de llamar y me dijo que llegaba en 10 minutos- Se rió y me acaricio la mejilla. Su sonrisa se esfumo para reemplazarla por una cara de enfado- Te juro que esa niñita mimada no se va a librar de esta- Dijo refiriéndose a Tania.**

**-Descuida mamá no se la dejare pasar y esta ves cobrare mi venganza- Mi mamá me miro preocupada.**

**-Bueno cariño pero que no sea muy exagerada no queremos que te metas en problemas- Me iba a quejar pero ella me callo- Te juro que yo misma le arrancaría pelo por pelo pero soy una adulta y ****"****se supone ****"que no debo involucrarme es tus problemas. Me reí al escucharla pero me queje al dolerme mis costillas.**

**Mi mamá me contó como paso todo mientras yo estaba hospitalizada pero fuimos interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta.**

**-¿Puedo pasar?- Se asomo la hermosa cabeza de mi novio. Me sonrió cuando me vio y se acerco a mi cama para tomarme de mi mano- ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-Bien- Me sonrió y yo lo imite.**

**-Bueno me voy a casa cariño he estado toda la noche y te juro que necesito un baño y un poco de descanso- Se rió y se despidió con un beso en mi frente y un beso en la mejilla de Edward.**

**-Alice esta como loca planeando la venganza de Tania sabes- Dijo riéndose- Aunque tendrá que demorar porque la suspendieron por 2 semanas.**

**-Eso esta bien- Me acomode e hice una mueca de dolor- Me duele todo el maldito cuerpo.**

**-¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te de algo para el dolor?- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.**

**-No, eso solo me va hacer dormir y yo solo quiero estar un rato con mi novio ven aquí- Le hice un lado en la cama con cuidado de no moverme demasiado.**

**- No debería hacerlo pero muero por abrasarte- Dijo riendo y acomodándose a mi lado y abrasándome mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro- Lo siento.**

**-¿Qué sientes?- Pregunte confundida.**

**-Tuve que haber evitado todo esto, tuve que haber salido antes de ese maldito camarín y ayudarte a deshacerte de Tania sin ayuda de golpes. No sabes cuanto lo siento cariño- Me beso mi frete y me acomodo con cuidado mas cerca de su cuerpo.**

**-No te culpes por problemas que yo sola me meto. Ya paso y listo, pasado pisado ¿Lo recuerdas?- Le sonreí medio dormida.**

**-Descansa amor- Me beso mi frente y me deje ir al mundo de los sueños.**

…

…

…

**Al día siguiente me dieron de alta pero con reposo de 10 días. No me iba afectar tanto ya que generalmente los primeros días de clases no hacen exámenes y los apuntes me los puedo conseguir fácilmente aunque ahora tendré que hablar con Alice para que le diga a Josh si me los podría prestar.**

**Ya era sábado, lo que significaba que ya he estado 5 días en cama y lo único que quiero es salir corriendo y tomar un poco de aire pero ni siquiera me dejan sacar la nariz hacia afuera con la escusa de que me voy a resfriar por el clima muy frió que estaba haciendo, pero era Forks y TODOS los días hacia frió.**

**El fin de semana vi muchas películas y jugué varios juegos de mesa sola o con alguien quien se ofreciera a jugar conmigo. Lo bueno de todo esto es que pasaba más tiempo con Edward.**

**El día lunes en la tarde antes de que llegara Edward a mi casa llego Josh con los apuntes, los fotocopie y se los entre. Más tarde los traspasaría a mi cuaderno.**

**-Te ves bien- Le levante una ceja. No era algo muy creíble cuando no estaba ni un poco arreglada- Lo digo enserio, estas bien como para estar en reposo por roturas de costillas y una pierna- Se rió y yo me uní a ellas.**

**Nos dejamos de reír cuando Edward entro a mi cuarto con en rostro serio. Quedo mirando mal a Josh y luego se sentó en mi cama.**

**-No deberías estar descansando cariño- Me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi pelo.**

**-No es necesario descansar las 24 horas del día Edward. También tengo que mover mis piernas. Además no estoy minusválida como para no poder caminar o estar descansando todo el maldito día- Edward toda esta semana se ha estado comportando como un rey pero lo malo era que Edward es muy exagerado y no le gustaba verme de pie o no durmiendo lo suficiente. El no sabe lo que es tener un yeso y que te pique toda la noche tanto que no te deje dormir o simplemente dormir cómoda.**

**-Bueno creo que es mejor que me valla se me hará tarde- Dijo Josh tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose de mi con la mano.**

**-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa cuando Josh cerro la puerta.**

**-Estuvo muy divertida hasta que mi novio celoso llego echando a un amigo de mi cuarto- Le confesé.**

**-No me fió de el- Contesto a la defensiva.**

**Rodé los ojos y me recosté en mi cama.**

…

…

…

**Esos fueron los días más largos de mi vida. Se que debería estar feliz de estar tantos días en cama haciendo nada, pero era tan aburrido despertarse y no tener nada que hacer y nadie quien te acompañé ya que todos estaban en sus asuntos. Aunque Emmett no tomo tantos turnos para legar temprano a casa y cuidarme como un gran hermano mayor, sinceramente amo a mi hermano.**

**Ya me habían sacado el yeso de la pierna y me podía bañar tranquilamente pero aun me dolían las costillas al hacer movimientos bruscos. Era tan relajante bañarse sin una estúpida bolsa en la pierna para evitar que se mojara el yeso que incluso cantaba en la ducha. Lo que estoy haciendo justamente ahora.**

**Hoy por fin iría a la escuela y haría mi súper venganza contra Tania, así que me vestí con unos jeans gris entubados junto con mis amadas zapatillas negras y un sweater largo de color negro con cuello en V. Tome mi chaqueta y salí directo a mi auto.**

**Cuando llegue al estacionamiento ya me esperaban Edward, Alice y Jasper. Todos los demás me miraban curiosos pero simplemente les reste importancia y disfrute las primeras clases antes del almuerzo. En clases profesores y alguno que otro alumno me preguntaba si ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Es verdad que te voto Tania? O simplemente me decían ****" que bueno que estés bien".**

**Llego mi amada hora y el plan recién comenzó cuando Tania ingreso a la cafetería. Compro su almuerzo y se dirigió a su mesa pero antes de llegar a ella, me levante cuanto paso por nuestra mesa y ágilmente logre tirarle toda su comida en su pecho.**

**-¿Pero que no ves por donde caminas?- Grito y me miro enojada.**

**-Bueno es que creo que el golpe me dejo un poco torpe ¿no crees? Te pregunto porque tu debes de saber con cuanta fuerza me tiraste ¿Cierto?- Le dije mirándola desafiante.**

**-Tu pedazo de….**

**-Cuidado. Alguien me comento que el director te comento que si volvías a dañar a alguien física como mentalmente te expulsarían del colegio y creo que no querrás que valla a decirle que tus palabras me dañaron psicológicamente- Dije con mi cara de Ángel falso. **

**Resignada y con el orgullo en el suelo se fue por la puerta de la cafetería. Y hay se creo la fase dos del plan. Un balde lleno de agua y cabezas de pescados podridos le callo enzima a Tania. Toda la cafetería se reía y ella con paso veloz se dirigió al baño.**

**En ese momento que veo unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos me sentí de lo peor ¿Qué había hecho? Me había rebajado a su tamaño e hice algo que naturalmente yo no haría.**

**Con paso decidido me dirigí al baño, pero una mano firme me lo impidió cuando había salido ya de la cafetería.**

**-¿Qué haces?- Me pregunto enojada Alice- ¿No me digas que te arrepentiste? Porque me encantaría oírte decir que iras al baño a restregarle en la cara su humillación.**

**-Alice acaso no lo ves, hemos muy bajo. Tania puede ser lo que es, pero es persona y puede cometer errores se que hace unas horas no pensaba lo mismo y también se que ella no haría lo mismo por mi pero es eso mismo, yo no soy ella y yo soy partidaria del perdón y las segundas oportunidades- Me solté de su agarre y me fui a los baños de damas.**

**Cuando llegue lo que me encontré me sorprendió. Tania estaba llorando a acantares en el suelo, intentaba sacarse la comida del pelo y de la ropa pero la mancha todavía no salía.**

**-Creo que con agua y jabón podría salir- Le dije amablemente. Salto del susto y me miro con la frente en alto.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te falto con humillarme al frente de toda la cafetería?- Me sentí mal al escuchar esas palabras y me saque mi chaqueta.**

**-En verdad vine a pedirte perdón, me sobrepase y lo siento mucho. Toma sácate la blusa y ponte mi chaqueta, otro día me la puedes devolver o si quieres quédatela- Le entregue mi chaqueta.**

**Me estudio con su mirada penetrante y luego de un minuto se relajo y se saco la que era antes de todo esto una blusa hermosa de seda de color rosa, quedando solo con un sostén de color rosa también, tomo la chaqueta, se la puso y cerro la cremallera. **

**-Gracias pero ¿Por qué haces esto? Me he portado como un monstruo contigo- Pregunto arrugando su entrecejo.**

**-Lamentablemente me di cuenta ahora que yo no soy así y aunque me hallas hecho daño antes no justifica que esto este bien- Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a salir de allí, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.**

**-Bella, perdón- Me gire confundida.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por todo por lo que les hice a ti y a Edward, por lo que te hice en gimnasia o por simplemente hacerte la vida imposible. No es que me justifique pero te tenia y te tengo envidia, no sabes cuanta, tienes al chico que toda chica en el universo le encantaría tener y cuando niñas me di cuenta pero como estaba tan encaprichada por el no me di cuenta que hacia mal mentir, te envidio por tener a los amigos mas buenos del planeta, se que no soy muy amigable pero me encantaría tener personas a mi alrededor que me quisieran tal cual soy pero también se que tengo que cambiar para ser por lo menos un poco tolerable- Rio castamente- te envidio de cómo eres que no te gustan las injusticias y luchas por ellas que eres dulce con todos y t importan todos y se que si en algún momento un ladrón te apunta con una pistola y te hace elegir entre alguien y tu te entregarías voluntariamente para que no callera en mal la otra persona, eres tan buena que das envidia, pero se que no tengo que tener envidia de esas personas tengo que estar cerca de ellas para que me contagien su espíritu y tu eres alguien de ellas Bella- Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y yo le respondí con un gran abrazo.**

**-Gracias, necesitaba oír estas disculpas de ti Tania, sabia que dentro de todo eso había una persona buena y sensible- Nos reímos y nos limpiamos nuestras lagrimas.**

**-Sé que no vamos a ser amigas de un día para otro porque para ganarse la amistad hay que tener confianza y se que no confías 100 por ciento en mi pero con el tiempo me voy a conseguir esa confianza- La abrase y me fui con una sonrisa en la cara para mi próxima clase.**

**En el aula ya me esperaba Edward y me miro curioso.**

**-¿Qué paso en el baño? ¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto tomándome de la cara y mirándome de todos los ángulos.**

**Amablemente quite sus manos de mi cara- Solo tuvimos una charla de mujer a mujer y se solucionaron las cosas, me pidió disculpas y la perdone, solo necesitaba madurar un poco- Le dije tranquilamente y le di un tierno beso en sus labios.**

**Me sonrió y me tomo de la mano.**

…

…

…

**5 Meses desde que llegue a Forks y se podría decir que soy inmensamente feliz. Tengo al hombre de mi vida a mi lado a unos amigos increíbles y a una familia que me ama. Cada fin de semana salíamos a fiestas o simplemente compartíamos entre nosotros en la Push o en campamentos.**

**Hubo una pequeña tormenta de nieve y nos cancelaron las clases por una semana pero nosotros para no quedarnos aburridos aquí nos iríamos con cuidado a Los Ángeles donde mi abuela. Ahora estábamos despidiendo de nuestros padres que desgraciadamente no nos iban a poder acompañar porque en sus trabajos no les dieron días libres.**

**-Cuídate y mándale muchos saludos a tu abuela bueno- Me dijo mi mamá abrasándome y dándome un beso en mi mejilla.**

**-Claro mamá, te quiero- Me despedí y al separarme mi padre me abraso fuertemente- Hey papá no me voy a ir por siempre.**

**-Solo tengo miedo de que te vallas y no vuelvas mas- Me susurro al oído.**

**-No podría, esta ves no soportaría estar tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes- Lo bese en la mejilla y anunciaron el ultimo llamado a nuestro vuelo- Adiós papá, cuídate y cuida a mamá.**

**Así fui como nos despedimos y fuimos destino Los Ángeles a pasarlo bien y divertirnos a lo grande. Solo se que adonde valla con o sin mi familia siempre los tendré en mi corazón y si mi familia esta incluida la familia Hale y sobre todo Cullen.**

* * *

**Hola chicas. Lo siento por no haber publicado antes pero mi teclado estaba malo y no pude escribir antes.**

**He estado sin inspiración estos días siento que a nadie le gusta mi historia. Le agradezco a masen-saenz que me dio un lindo review, a los que me pusieron en favoritos y a los que siguen mi historia. También a los que me leen y quizás no me dejan un review por timidez o que se yo.**

**Me dejas un lindo review porfis.**

**Las amo 3 *.***


	17. capitulo 17: Castigados

Aquí otro capitulo mis amores. Espero les guste :)

* * *

EDWARD POV:

-Ahh Edward… mas- La envestía cada vez más rápido y cada vez mas profundo- Me vengo cariño- 3 Estocadas y ambos llegamos al paraíso juntos.

Me separe de ella y me coloque a su lado atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

-Te amo- Le susurre con mi cara en su pelo.

-También te amo- Dijo mientras me acariciaba mi pecho.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que nos vistiéramos antes de que alguien nos vea- Me pare rápidamente de la arena de la playa y me comencé a vestir. Ella hizo lo mismo mientras me sonreía- Se que esa sonrisa es post coito pero creo que también es por otro motivo ¿o me equivoco?- Me reí al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-La verdad es que solo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo- Me abrazo por mi cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, aun desnudo- A solas- Me beso mi pecho- Semidesnudos- se acerco a mi cuello y me beso hasta dejarme una marca.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Solo marco mi territorio- Se rió y se separo.

-Mmm- Me puse mi mano en mi mentón fingiendo pensar- Creo que yo también podría marcar mi territorio- Me acerque a ella corriendo, pero cuando estaba apunto de atraparla ella salió corriendo en dirección del mar.

-¡Primero me tendrás que atrapar!-Grita y se va corriendo por la orilla del mar.

Salgo corriendo a atraparla, esperando cualquier momento en que se tropiece y caiga en la mullida arena, pero nunca pasa "como puede ser tan torpe en una superficie plana y dura pero en una superficie blanda es tan buena". Cuando estoy cerca de atraparla siempre logra zafarse de mis brazos y corre más rápido hasta que se me ocurre una idea. Finjo que tropiezo y caigo a un lado de una roca, que calculando bien, del punto de vista de Bella se vería como si me hubiese golpeado con ella en mi cabeza.

-¡EDWARD!- Grito y se acerco a mi- Edward ¿Estas bien?- Seguía con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar inconsciente- ¡Vamos cariño despierta!- Decía mientras me golpeaba levemente mi mejilla. En un momento la tome por la cintura y la coloque en mi hombro como un saco de papa "un hermoso saco de papa" pensé.

Me adentre al mar y nos tiré a ambos hasta el fondo.

-¡Maldita sea Edward, Esta Helada!- Grito Bella tirándome agua y aferrándose a mi cuello.

-Así que en esas estamos- Nos entre mas a dentro y nos hundí.

-Edward, no sigas adentrándote- Me reprendió Bella tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

Cuando me pare Bella ya no tocaba la arena con sus pies, pero yo si así que enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y me abrazo mas fuerte.

-Mmm gran pose cariño, ¿lo quieres hacer aquí?- Miro asustada como Una familia venia llegando con los primeros rayos del sol y me negó con la cabeza- Entonces deja de restregarte contra mi cariño- Se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

Estuvimos jugando un rato y nos salimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos estado 4 horas fuera de casa y nadie sabia donde estábamos. Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la casa de la abuela de Bella. Cuando entramos por la mampara 5 pares de brazos nos rodearon a ambos.

-Oh por Dios ¿Dónde estaban? Nos tenían preocupados- Grito Alice comprobando que no estuviésemos heridos.

-Solo nos levantamos temprano a ver el amanecer y nos entretuvimos un rato, solo es eso- Dijo Bella sentándose en un sofá y hundiéndose en el. Se veía cansada.

-¿Entretuvieron un rato? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo como para entretenerse 4 horas? ¿Armaron un castillo de arena?- Pregunto Emmett subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

-¿O crearon un agujero en la arena?- Se unió Jasper y todos estallaron en risas, menos Bella y yo.

-Eso no les incumbe y para su información subiré a descansar un poco y preparar mi maleta porque hoy en la noche sale nuestro vuelo- Dijo Bella subiendo las escaleras con paso lento.

-La iré a ayudar- Comente y me fui a las escaleras.

-Trata de que descanse, se ve muy cansada- Me dijo Emmett y subí por completo las escaleras.

Junto a Bella terminamos de ordenar nuestras maletas y nos acostamos a dormir un rato. Nos despertamos cuando sonó la alarma del celular de Bella que ella había puesto para que no nos quedáramos dormidos y nos fuimos a dar una ducha juntos.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y nos despedimos todos de la abuela de Bella y Emmett nos ubicamos cada uno en su asiento y nos preparamos para unas largar horas en avión.

Cuando llegamos era de madrugada y nuestros padres nos estaban esperando en la salida del aeropuerto. Después de abrazos y besos nos fuimos cada uno a su casa a descansar ya que al otro día teníamos escuela.

Después de haber dormido unas cuatro horas estaba en el instituto en clases de literatura casi quedándome dormido.

-Señor Cullen, ya que lo veo tan concentrado dígame ¿Cuál es la idea principal de Sueño de una noche de verano?- Me dijo el profesor.

-Mmm… Los principales temas son… ¿El amor y la magia?- El profesor me quedo mirando con el seño fruncido ¿Me habré equivocado?

-¿Quién puede complementar la respuesta del señor Cullen?- Le pregunto a la clase.

-La historia también trata sobre el amor entre dos parejas que sufren y disfrutan de su amor. Donde dos personas que se odian pueden llegar a ser amantes. La rivalidad entre Titania y Oberón trastorna el amor de los mortales pero también el de Teseo y Titania. Al final ocurre un gran drama para solo finalizar en que quedara como un sueño. Personalmente lo encuentro estúpido- Dijo Bella resoplando con la última parte.

-¿Por qué encuentra tonto, Señorita Swan?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada a Bella.

-Solo era una opinión profesor no se moleste- Dijo Bella mirando cansinamente al profesor.

-Pero si alguien encuentra estúpido un libro debe tener sus razones y le estoy dando la oportunidad para que se explique señorita Swan. No tiene porque faltarme el respeto- Dijo enojándose cada vez más.

-No le estoy faltando el respeto. Solo di mi punto de opinión y mis motivos me los dejo para mí, solo es eso. No puede dejar pasar el tema y seguir con su estúpida clase- Fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y el profesor se puso rojo de rabia.

-¡Señorita Swan, vaya a la oficina del director!- Dijo apuntando la puerta con la mano.

Bella tomo sus cosas y salió de la sala con un paso feroz, que incluso creí que iba a atacar al profesor.

-Bueno, sigamos con la clase- Comento el profesor cuando Bella salió por la puerta.

Creo que no solo a mí me estaba afectando la falta de sueño y volver a la realidad tan rápido. Bella no se hubiese comportado de esa forma si hubiese estado en sus cabales.

Después de esa clase no volví a ver a Bella. Les pregunte a todos si la habían visto pero nadie sabía. La llame al celular y tampoco contesto. Al final del día estaba paranoico así que fui directo a la casa de Bella.

Toque el timbre y un enojado Charlie me abrió.

-Lo siento Edward pero Bella esta castigada- Me explico cuando me vio.

-No puedo hablar con ella un rato, es sobre algo importante- Si lo se mentir es malo, pero estaba desesperado por saber que había pasado.

-Bueno, solo unos minutos jovencito- Subí rápido las escaleras y toque su puerta para luego entrar cuando me dijo que pasara.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le dije al ver que estaba en cama arropada hasta la nariz.

-Enojada- Refunfuño- Ven

Me abrió la ropa y yo entre. La abrace y le bese sus labios.

-¿Qué paso después de literatura?- Pregunte cuidadosamente.

-Pff el director me dio 1 semana de castigo así que me tendré que quedar hasta más tarde. Llamo a mis padres le informo y yo simplemente me fui. Me corrijo 2 semanas de castigo y sin contar el castigo que me dieron mis padres al llegar a casa con un castigo y en hora de clases. Me reprocharon y bueno yo les grite, se enojaron y me castigaron, pero lo empeore más cuando le empecé a decir que mejor no hubiese venido para que me estuviesen gritando y juzgándome. Mamá se puso a llorar y papá me castigo sin salidas, sin Internet y sin novio por 1 mes. Lo siento cariño pero no me dejaron estar contigo fuera del periodo escolar- Mierda. No se había metida en nada pequeño y ahora por su falta de sueño y cabreo no podre disfrutar con ella.

-¿También te confiscaron el celular?

-No ¿Por qué?- Se apoyo en un codo para mirarme a la cara.

-Te llame y no me contestaste. Me preocupe y después de la ultima clase Salí pitando hasta aquí- Le acaricie la mejilla y le bese sus labios.

-Lo siento. Al llegar aquí me acosté y me quede dormida, como hace 1 hora me acabo de despertar- Se acurruco en mi pecho y me abraso fuerte.

Nos sobresaltamos al sentir el golpe de nudillos en la puerta- Edward ya es hora de que te vallas- Grito Charlie detrás de la puerta y yo me levante.

-Nos vemos mañana y trata de que el mes se acorte- La bese y me fui.

Al llegar a casa me esperaba una Alice curiosa quien me obligo a contarle todo. Se enojo porque ya no iba a poder salir con Bella y me hecho toda la culpa a mi por no responder una simple pregunta. Empezamos a discutir y a gritar tan fuerte que mamá llego a calmarnos. Pero no la escuchamos y seguimos discutiendo.

-¡No me metas en cosas que no tuve nada que ver!- Le grite y le cerré la puerta en sus narices.

-Me meto porque se me da la gana. Es mi amiga y ahora tiene que sufrir por tu culpa. Maldito- Me grito por detrás de la puerta.

-¡BUENO, ESTA BIEN! EDWARD SALE DE TU CUARTO AHORA Y VALLAN LOS DOS AL DESPACHO DE SU PADRE. TENEMOS QUE CONVERSAR-Nos grito mi madre y escuche como iba al despacho de mi padre.

Abrí la puerta y vi como Alice me quedaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que se halla enojado- Me encogí de hombros y me empujo.

Llegamos fulminándonos con las miradas al despacho de mi padre, en donde se encontraban mi madre y mi padre con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ahora ambos están enojados.

-Esto no puede seguir así. No pueden andar azotando puerta y gritándose como si fuesen animales. Son grandes y deben madurar- Nos dijo papá.

Generalmente mi padre nunca grita pero sus miradas cuando nos reta son tan fuertes que cuando niños llorábamos cuando nos regañaban.

-El fue el culpable de que….- Dijo Alice pero calló cuando vio la mirada de mi madre.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Bella se metió en ese problema por su cuenta. Edward no tiene nada que ver en eso- Dijo mi madre.

-Se que son grandes, pero tienen que madurar así que los vamos a castigar. Van a poder salir a donde quieran pero el volvo y el porche se quedan en casa. A la escuela lo llevara su madre- NO mi amado auto se quedara en casa. Es más doloroso que haber sido picado por miles de abejas.

Nos fuimos con la cabeza agachada hasta nuestros cuartos. Nuestros padres saben lo que mas nos duele. Nuestros autos y nuestra libertad.

Es oficial a Bella y a mi nos quitaron lo mas importante que teníamos ambos.

A ella la castigaron sin poder verme con lo cual a mi también me castigan involuntariamente. Y a mi me quitan mi objeto mas preciado.

* * *

Me encanta este capitulo. Representa lo que algunos adolescentes vivimos :(

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
